


Don´t Forget.

by Perr1n



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Character Death, Death, Depression, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Fluff, M/M, Male Frisk (Undertale), Masochism, Multi, Post-Canon, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Smut, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 125
Words: 69,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perr1n/pseuds/Perr1n
Summary: The Story is far from over.





	1. Chapter 1

Kris heard it, a whisper in his ear. A voice, hissing vulgar things.  _ ¨They don't like you. They think your weird. You are a freak. A mistake. No matter what you do, you´ll always be an outsider. _ ¨ He tried his hardest to ignore it. To believe what it said was not true. Even though, deep within him, it was.

 

Susie felt it.  A chill down her spine. A cold wind that curled itself around her. Stroked her jaw and laughed. It saw her weakness, it knew her fears. It smiled, knowing it would enjoy breaking her. But then again, It pondered. How can you break what was already broken? In more ways than one.

 

Ralsei saw it. A nightmare. A vision of what is to come. As he lay under his blankets, fur growing moist as he sweated, everything around him was on fire. Screams filled the air, the stench of smoke and charred flesh overwhelming his sensitive nose. But as the world burned, anything and everything covered in flickering orange, he saw. A shadow, impossibly tall. Nothing but the black outline of somthing vaguely humanoid. Nothing discernable in its appearance, save the glowing red pinpricks, and the cheshire cat grin that dripped grey sludge. 

  
  


All three of them knew what was coming. What has come, what will happen. Kris covered his ears, resisting the near constant urge to tear them off. Susie pumped her weights, she had to be ready. Had to prepare, she could win. She shall win! She is strong, she is not weak. And Ralsei, poor, sweet, kind hearted Ralsei, he sobbed. Cried and wailed at the visage of everything he ever loved being reduced to dust.

  
  


The next morning, they all sat in a circle in the School closet. Their little hiding spot. Their faces were gaunt and grim. ¨You felt it too, huh?¨ Whispers Kris, his voice never more than a gentle sigh. Ralsei whimpered as he nodded., his white knuckled grip on his giant hat relaxing at the soothing tone of Kris. ¨IT's coming, The Knight¨ Growls Susie, golden eyes hidden by her magenta bangs. ¨I-it-it-t-t wa-w-was so a-awful!¨ Ralsey hiccups, ¨E-Everyone was dying!” Powerful arms coil around his waist, the stoic and reserved Susie embracing the Wizard Goat as best as she could without breaking him in half. 

 

¨Its okay.¨ She hums, giving a little grin, pointed pangs glinting. Most would see that face and run, thinking the giant purple dragon was coming to eat them. But Ralsei and Kris knew Susie, knew her expressions. Kris rests both hands on his friends shoulders, leaning his head to lay between theirs. ¨Together.¨ He rasps, his short and curt words understandable only to those he let it, those he trusted. 

 

¨Always.¨ Agrees Susie, ¨Forever¨ Echoes Ralsei, using his long robe to dab his eyes, thankful that his fur hides his blush caused by being so close to Kris and Susie. ¨Leave soon. Have to go home.¨ Kris states. ¨Thank you.¨ Ralsei whispers, ¨You two are my best friends. I'll always be there for you.¨ 

Susie ruffles the goats head. ¨You little sweety. Your makin´ me get cavities.¨ All three laugh. Kris´s is the rising and falling of shoulders, short huffs and puffs. Susie is loud guffaws, lips pulled back over her snout to show a maw big enough to bite a man's head off. Ralsei is somewhere in between. Little titters, hand over mouth, like the chiming of bells. Kris loves the sound of their laughs, for it is the most wonderful of melodies. 

 

The walk home is brief. Kris lives only a block away, and is careful as he clambers up the tree, leaping across to land on his houses roof before shimmying over to his open window. Susie slinks through the forest, weaving between old pines towards the yawning hole of the cave. The cold is nothing, never has been, never will be. Ralsei remains within the closet, concentrating his arcane knowledge to reopen the portal back to the Dark World, his home dimension. Lancer is nowhere to be found, and Ralsei is thankful for that as he moves for the Castles Library. 

 

His normally kind face is locked into a determined scowl. He had to study, had to hone his skills. Ḧe had lost one family, he shall not, can not, will not lose another.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Toriel watched as Kris took his place at the dinner table. Fudge brown hair gave his blank face a eerie shadow. ¨Good Morning, Kris!¨ She singsongs, well groomed white fur gleaming impeccable. ¨Morning¨ He replies, silent save for the clinking of utensils as the human picks at his eggs. ¨Kris?¨ Toirel hums, ¨Are you alright?¨ He glances up, maroon eyes holding a intelligence that belied his age. ¨Yeah!¨ The voice he uses is the one he takes when he most certainly is not alright. Toriel has known her adopted son long enough to recognize his behavior. ¨Just tired is all, didn't sleep all that well.¨

 

Pressing the issue would get her nowhere, so Toriel nods, ¨Okay, simply checking.¨ ¨So, whats on the agenda?¨ Kris continues, forcing every word out as though speech was painful. But he had to keep the act up, ¨Not much¨ Toriel replies, giving him the words that would calm him best. ¨I have to go to the store, we are running low on milk. You can come with me if you wish.¨ She already knows the answer, for it has never changed over the years.

 

¨No thanks. I think I´ll go hang out with Susie.¨ That is somewhat relieving.. Toriel being quite happy that Kris has a friend, regardless if it is only one. ¨Very well then.¨ Breakfast continues in silence, and Kris no less than howls with joy once Toriel pulls out of the driveway. Off he then goes, his signature green and yellow sweater donned as the human moves as fast as he can without outright running. The forest looms, one of nature's last strongholds, untouched and mostly unexplored by man and monster.

 

The path is one only he, Susie and Ralsei know, invisible to all save the three of them. No hesitance is shown at all as he enters the cave, keen ears honing in on the sound of grunting. Rounding the corner, Kris whistles with admiration at the near nude figure of Susie, wearing nothing but a sports bra and tight shorts. ¨Ah, what´are you singing about over there?¨ She growls, continuing to bring the dumbbells up and down. The Dragon is not surprised in the slightest to see Kris, for almost everyday is spent together with him and the Goat.  

 

¨Admiring the view.¨ Is his reply. ¨Yeah, well keep admiring. I´m too much girl for you, little boy.¨ ¨Ï could take you¨ Kris replies, glancing upward as she rises to stand over him. Kris is by no means short, in fact he is quite tall, even for his age. Susie however,  makes him seem downright puny, looming above all. ¨Want to test that?¨ She teases, leaning down to peck his lips. ¨Mmmm¨ Kris replies, looping his hands over her neck.

 

¨Boo!¨ Exclaims Ralsei as he materializes out of a puff of smoke, succeeding in making the two jump. Over the years since he first learned how to travel between worlds, Ralsei has come to master the art of teleportation. ¨Jesus!¨ Booms Susie, even as Kris smiles. ¨Getting better¨ The leader of their little group states, watching as Ralsei blushes in his own way. Ralsei was so easy to read, his lack of human facial features made up for in his body language.

 

¨Thanks¨ He manages, nearly melting as Susie lifts him up into a bear hug, kissing the adorable fluffy boy. Äll three of them together, the two people he loves the most at his sides. It is a dream come true!  They are but teenagers, and their love is as sloppy and passionate as it can be, but they don't care. As long as they are together, that is all that matters in their eyes.

And off they go, holding hands as Ralsei takes them to the Dark World. Despite the name, it was not a terrible place. If anything, it was better in so many ways compared to the Light World. Deep shades of blue and purple and red, the trees grow fruit that tastes like Marshmallows. Far above, the black sky twinkles with dozens of stars. The teal grass smells of cinnamon and is as soft as silk.

 

Wonderful, in every sense of the word. If not for their lives back in the Light World, Kris and Susie would happily remain in the Dark World, and even then, they still consider it. Consider the thought of abandoning everything they knew just to stay in this shadowy paradise, with the boy they both love so much.

 

¨Ah, it's good to be back!” Exclaims Suise, extending a hand to pluck three Dark Candy fruit out of the tree next to her, offering one to the other two. ¨Ÿes it is.¨ Agrees Kris before he bites into the fruit, a rush of delicious juice and sugary flesh filling his mouth. His appearance has changed, as has Susie´s, by what means still unknown to them. Susie now wears a sleeveless black leather jacket with a pale blue undershirt, spiked bracelets on both wrists. Her pants are purple, with black stripes, matching black boots with gold accents. Slung over her back is a absurdly large axe, blade glint in the starlight.

 

Kris looks like some form of medieval knight, wearing silver-grey armor, gauntlets and foot wear, a long pink scarf much like the one Ralsei wears wrapped around his neck. In a scabbard on his waist is a falchion, with a leather wrapped handle, a gleaming ruby set within the pommel.

 

Ralsei stares at them both in awe, for they look like heroes straight out of a fairy tale. Which is ofcourse what the three of them are. They are the Delta Warriors! Saviors of the Dark World and Protectors of the Light World! Ever since they defeated King Pala, saving both of their realms from the War Pala was about to declare on the Light World, they have been revered by the people of the Dark World.

 

But as for the Light World, they knew nothing. They didn't even know the Dark World Existed, and those that saw Ralsei when he walked the realm of his two lovers simply thought he was a odd looking monster, and he preferred it that way.

 

The three of them stroll off down the meadows that made up most of all the Dark World not converted into villages, in no real hurry. Time worked differently in this realm, for the first time they accidently stepped through the portal that had opened in the school closet, Kris and Susie were trapped in the Dark World for what seemed to be almost a week, and when they returned to the World of Light, they learned that only a few hours had passed in their dimension.This, Kris and Susie were grateful for. It meant they could stay here for days on end, and still be able to make it home in time for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Card Town is a quiet place, surprising considering it is the capital of one of the Four Kingdoms. The Buildings are cozy and quaint, build from some form of pitch black rock, the glow of yellow light emanating from the fires within them helping to light up the streets, already brightly colored thanks to the vibrant blue plants that shone like street lamps on either side.

 

The citizens of Card Town give them happy waves and smiles, knowing who they are and honored to catch glimpses of the three that saved them all. Onward they go, soon reaching Card Castle, in front of which stands the fourth of their group. ¨Mean Girl!¨ Bellows Lancer, his lanky physique gliding towards them. ¨Dark Jack¨ Calls back Susie as the two of them hug. 

 

Since their first meeting, Lancer has changed quite a bit. No longer was he short and plump, he instead almost matches Susie, and is as thin as Kris. Still Kris struggles to find the point on him where his clothes end and his body begins, for Lancer´s chalk white and baby blue skin is the exact same color as the outfits he wears. His hoodie casts an odd shadow over his head, vaguely in the shape of the Ace of Spades.

 

Lancer has become King of Card Town ever since his father was defeated by the other three, and is most certainly the weirdest king there is. He was not technically in charge, for he left that to his second in command Rouxls Kaard, due to him having better experience as a leader than him. 

 

¨How ya been?¨ Lancer asks the two Lighteners. ¨Not too shabby¨ Susie replies as Kris gives a thumbs up. ¨You miss me?¨ Lancers second question is aimed at Kris.  ¨You wish¨ The Human whispers, smirking. ¨OOO, that hurts!¨ Lancer places both hands to his chest, still grinning as he does so. ¨Thoust Worms have returned!¨ Shouts Rouxls Kaard as he materializes out of thin air. Dressed in his royal suit and epulats, long white hair flowing behind him, the former Duke of Puzzles strolls forward, suave and elegant as ever. ¨Ahh, Gullible Worms! Thou does me great honor by visiting I! Unsurprising, the fact that Thou cannot resist being near Rouxls Kaard!¨ His crackling voice, coupled with his decision to speak in Old English, always manages to grate Susie's nerves, and she growls at him to speak normally.

 

¨Oh, so sorry! Dost Thou find Thy voice annoying?¨ Rouxls continues, smiling wide. ¨Rouxls, stop.¨ Orders Lancer. Rouxls holds both gloved hands up, ¨Fine, fine! Have it your way. So what brings you both back?” Kris answers, ¨Thought we'd pay you all a visit.¨ ¨Well!¨ Exclaims Lancer, ¨We´re glad to have ya! Come in, lets all sit down and eat!¨ 

 

Darkner Food is an odd thing, looking like black goo and weird geometric blocks. But, looks can be deceiving, and Dark Food is a perfect example, for every bite of the blocks is delicious, tasting of candy and other sweet treats, It should get sickening after a while, but for reasons unknown, it never does. Even the water is wonderful, like chocolate milk. The Heroes sit together, side by side, enjoying each others company. 

 

Susie wolff's all her food down as though she has never ate anything before. Kris takes little nibbles and sips, Ralsei being the  mix of both. He eagerly eats all his, but in the most polite way possible, slow and steady in his consumption. Lancer and Rouxls sit across from them, the former enjoying the Throne he reclines in, even if said seat was made for someone almost three times his height and weight. 

 

They all chat, they all joke and laugh. The five of them the best of friends, and Kris is happy for them.  _ Whats wrong, Krissy? Not hungry? Why? A pig like you should be eating everything in sight. _ Kris does his best to ignore the guttural snarl in his ears.  _ Might as well enjoy it while you can. Cause soon, it's all going to vanish. Everything, everyone, they´ll leave you just like before. All alone, by yourself.  _ Without realizing it, Kris begins to dig his fingertips into the table.  _ But you are used to being alone, aren't you? Cause that's what always happens. You alone, you by yourself. Nobody to turn to, cause they dont want the likes of you ruining everything, or at least ruining it more than you already do by simply existing.  _

 

The scrape of metal on wood draws the others attention, or at least the attention of Lancer and Rouxls. Susie is whirling back and forth, trying to find the hands that keep groping at his softer spots. Ralsei is screaming as visions of blood and fire fill his eyes, everyone around him covered in maggots and bodily fluids not their own.  Kris brings both hands to his ears, whimpering softly as the voice continues. 

 

_ Never have you not been a failure. Have not been a disappointment. They shall throw  you to the jackals the second you grow too weak to continue. Good riddance, I say. Less trouble for us.  _ ¨Go away¨ Kris sobs, ¨Leave me alone!¨ A series of harsh insectoid clicks, Laughter.  _ Or what? What will you do? What can you do, save burn? I shall enjoying watching you suffer, but I will make you witness the other two go first. _

 

¨DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM!¨ Kris screams, even as Susie claws at her throat, her airway suddenly cut off.  _ The end has come. The end is here. We shall rise, and you shall fall. Like all worlds before you!  _ Ralsei sees it, the shape, the Knight. Wings that stretch from one end of the hall to the other. Eyes the color of freshly spilled blood. He sees it, and he roars. ¨BACK TO HELL!¨ His hands ignite, wreathed in golden light. Words fly forth from his lips, nothing more than gibberish and feral noises. Twin columns of energy fly from his palms, striking the Beast in its chest. 

 

The sound of a million knives being drawn against a million chalkboards. The edges of the shadow crack like glass, chucks of the ethereal visage being blasted off.  _ You may kill the Prophet, but you will never touch the GOD!  _ It screams,  _ We are hungry! We are coming! And You all shall know the true meaning of pain!  _ Suise can breath again, and she can see the Demon. Her axe is pulled free, being hurled through the air to connect with the creature, cleaving its waist.   _ More will come! More will come!  _

 

The lower half shatters into dozens of pitch black shards, top end falling silent as Kris buries his sword into its chest. The pieces fly in random directions, melting into nothingness as the three heroes stand there. ¨Okay¨ Proclaims Rouxls, ¨WHAT IN THE FUCK WAS THAT?!¨


	4. Chapter 4

 

¨The Knight¨ Says Kris, looking at the clear watery liquid dripping from the tip of his sword. It reeks of burnt plastic, of ash and smog.  _ Corruption.  _ He thinks,  _ It smells of Corruption. _ ¨The Knight? That same that tricked my Father?¨ ¨The one and only. But what it actually is, I don't have a clue.¨ Kris states. ¨We are coming¨ Ralsei says, ¨So there are more like it?¨ ¨Let em come¨ Suise growls, ¨I´ll kill every last one of ´em!¨  

 

¨Best of luck to you!¨ Booms a newcomer, the voice shrill and echoing. The Group whirls about, finding a very familiar, very annoying, very infuriating Jevil. Jevil used to be the Court Jester, but had been imprisoned years ago when he snapped and murdered three Darkners, his reasoning being that ¨It's all a game. And we are all puppets. But I am now free!¨ He apparently came to this belief after, ¨The Knight showed me the truth. Truth that nothing matters!¨ The damned jester floated a few inches off the ground, only coming to Ralsei´s knee to give you an idea of how small he was.

 

His puffy purple blue clown suit was still on, the two bells on his hat jingling. Ever since they were tricked into releasing him, Kris has regretted not killing the psychotic clown when he had the chance. Now here he was, having broken free of his cell, floating but five feet away. ¨Jevil! What are you doing here?¨ Demand Lancer. ¨Well, my King!¨ The Jester spits the words, ¨I came to give you all a warning. A warning of what is to come!¨ ¨You little shit!¨ Snarls The Dragon, pointing her axe at him. ¨I am not in the mood to hear any of your nihilistic bull!¨ 

 

Jevil flips himself upside down, ¨Oh, really?! Well, I was going to tell you about the thing you just killed, but since you are not feeling all that well, I´ll just leave.¨ He floats away, halting when Kris shouts to wait. ¨You know what it was? Tell me!¨ The Human orders. Spinning about, The Jester answers. ¨The Angel's Heaven. The End of everything! The start of something beautiful!¨ ¨What?¨ Snipes Kris, getting nothing more than an impish giggle in reply. 

 

¨You'll see! You all shall see! And soon, we all shall at long last be free! Toodles!¨ With a puff of sulfur scented smoke, Jevil vanishes. Once more, they are alone, Susie with one arm slug over Ralsei, who presses his face into her gut. The Spell he just used was a new one. A ward against evil he only learned a few hours ago. He had no time to prepare his body for the immense drain that came with casting it, and now the Goats eyes grow heavy as his energy is left near depleted. 

 

¨Ral?¨ Susie asks as the Wizard swoons, ¨I-I´m fine¨ Ralsei manages to lie. ¨Just a little winded.¨ His body loses its ability to support itself, resulting in Ralsei collapsing. ¨Ralsei! Kris, help!¨ Susie cries, catching Ralsei before he hits the ground. ¨Ḧis magic reserves have been drained¨ States Rouxls as Susie cradles her lover. ¨Fix it then! Do somthing!¨ The Dragon roars. ¨Calm yourself, Purple Girl. He shall be fine. Just need´s to rest for a bit.¨ Without responding, Susie marches off, carrying Ralsei to his bedroom.

 

Kris moves to follow, being stopped when a hand, skin like hard plastic, grabs his shoulder. ¨Kris¨ Says Lancer. ¨Keep an eye on them. Don´t let either out of your sight.¨ Kris nods, rolling his arm to remove the hand on it. Off he goes, silently stalking behind Susie, eyes wide behind his brown bangs at the sight of Ralsei hanging limply from her arms. Into his room they then go, Kris slamming the sliding bolt in place to lock them all in.

 

¨Hot, its burning¨ Ralsei gasps as Susie lays him on the mattress. Kris lays both palms on the Goats stomach, fingers pinching his emerald robe. ¨Ral, can I?¨ The Human asks. With a groan, Ralsei nods. Kris pulls the long green cloth up and over Ralsei´s head, setting his pointed cap on the floor as he observes the tightly wound corset Ralsei wore underneath. 

 

¨Get it off. Please, take it off.¨ She huffs, to which Kris obliges, removing the constricting garment. ¨You good? You need anything?¨ Susie questions. ¨Fine, I´m fine.¨ She responds, shifting her body to lay on her side. ¨What was that? Never seen that spell before.¨ Kris hums, to which Ralsei gives a tiny smirk as her hat is placed back where it belongs. ¨I found it, it the castle library. Said it could be used to fend off evil spirits, and I thought it might come in handy.¨ 

 

¨Well, good job then¨ Susie congratulates, watching with endearment as Ralsei´s white fur seems to turn pink with a blush. God damn it, Ralsei is so friggin cute! The Dragon thinks to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

 

¨Thanks, Susie¨ Ralsei says, covering her mouth with one hand. Oh god, why does she always get so flustered whenever she is around the two of them? Kris leans forward, feeling the silken touch of the Goats fur as his forehead rest against hers. ¨We did it. We won¨ The Human rasps. ¨Damn right we did. That freak didn't stand a chance!¨ Boasts Susie, tossing her axe aside. The heavy blade clangs off the ground some feet away, but Susie is too focused on the wellbeing of Ralsei to care.

 

¨Yeah. Did you see me? I was all, Back to hell! And Susie cut it in half! And Kris was standing there, sword in hand! Ready to slay the foul beast!¨ ¨Heroes. We hunt evil¨ Says Kris as Ralsei rambles on. ¨Evil doers beware, the Delta Warriors are always there!¨ Susie booms, immediately regretting the insanely funny words that just exited her mouth. ¨Oh yeah! That's what we are!¨ Ralsei exclaims, soft blue eyes gleaming behind her spectacles. Kris smiles at this, the warmth of seeing his two companions happy spreading through him. 

 

The heat emanating from his body only grows greater as Ralsei pounces, knocking him to the soft ground. ¨Woah, slow down there sister. Don't start without me¨ Susie teases as her hands begin to remove her clothing. These moments, they all loved. Together, alone with nothing but one another, with those they care about more than anything else.

 

The thoughts of what Jevil said are pushed aside, the encounter with the Knight a distant thought, nothing but right  _ now _ mattering. Skin on fur on scales. Heat and passion and desire. Bliss and pleasure, accumulating into one single instance, coiled tightly into one little ball, bursting in a wave of nirvana. 

 

They lay on the bed, Susie with an arm over Kris, who has a purring Ralsei snuggled against his chest. ¨I love you¨ Kris states. He means it, he has never in his entire life ever been more honest and serious with his words. ¨I love you¨ They both echo, knowing for certain they do. Nothing would ever divide them, and god forbid you incur their wrath should you try.

Ralsei dreams, she dreams of smiling faces, of clear skies and the taste of lips on hers. Susie feels the warmth of her two lovers. So soft, so small, so beautiful and wondrous. Her´s and hers alone. Kris listens to their snores, the deep rumble of Susie, the soft hum of Ralsei. He hears their hearts, hears their souls pulse steadily. The noise is sweet, a steady rhythmic throbbing that makes his eyes heavy. 

  
Come fire, come water, come pain and death and war. He will be there for them, and they for he. Stories are often told of how when first created, the old gods made their children amalgamations of the genders. They were male and female, and the unity brought from deep within them a power that shone brighter than a star. Seeing this as a threat to their rule, the gods divided the mortals, but the thoughts, the feelings of emptiness, persist still. The mortals seek to find their other half´s, to be made whole. Kris knows for certain Susie and Ralsei are his missing pieces. They make him feel full, feel complete, feel  **_alive._ **


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, or at least what Kris assumes to be morning, he awakes to the smell of roasted meat and the sizzling of grease. Ralsei, corset and robe donned, smiles warmly, humming a little ditty as he flips eggs and bacon, the oven and pan he cooks them on having appeared out of nothingness. 

 

¨Morning Kris!¨ The Goat says, his claw tapping steadily as he expertly prepares breakfast. ¨Morning Ral¨ Kris replies, using all his strength to lift the tree trunk of an arm off of himself. ¨ZZZZ-Huh? Whas´ Happenin´¨ Susie grumbles, nostrils twitching on the end of her snout. ¨Food, sleepyhead. That's what!¨ Ralsei exclaims, proud that his mastery of teleporting magic allowed him to pull objects from the light world. 

 

A plate, hovering by itself, floats across the room to Kris, a fork materializing in his hand one the platter is resting in his crossed legs lap. Next comes a sausage, levitating on magical strings, snapped out of the air by Susie in a move not too different from a great white lunging at prey above it. Ralsei and Kris giggle at this sight, Ral like always blushing madly when Susie flicks her long, serpentine tongue at him.  ¨Feelin´ better?¨ She asks The Goat, getting a red faced nod in response. 

 

¨You?¨ She looks at Kris, who wiggles his own tongue back. ¨Good to hear¨ Susie rumbles, winking an amber eye the Humans direction.   ¨Last night, oh boy¨ Kris teases, Ralsei feeling as though he is going to explode from the accursed blush that just refuses to go away. ¨Thanks, both of you.¨ He manages, getting a nod and a grunt respectively. Forks clink on plates, for some reason unknown to him, even though they taste quite similar, Ralsei outclasses Toriel by a significant margin.

 

Once they are all done, the plates vanish alongside the stove, allowing the two Lighteners to clothe themselves before heading out. They don't make it five steps before Rouxls warps in, dressed as dandy as ever. ¨Greetings, Little Worms!¨ The voice of Rouxls always sounds as though he is speaking through a broken megaphone. ¨Dost thou require thine assistance? Glady shall I help thee in their endeavors!¨ Kris glances upward, staring with amusement at the Dukes aristocrat act.

 

¨How are ya, Ral?¨ Rouxls asks in his normal voice, receiving a thumbs up and a warm smile as a response. All four of them continue to walk. ¨Good. Good. Glad to hear that. I don´t know where Lancer is, but the little fella cant have gone far.¨ ¨Right here, Rouxls¨ Lancer says behind them, face grim. ¨Lancer?¨ Asks Kris. ¨I tried to get some answers outta him, but Dad aint cracking.¨ 

 

Rouxls frowns, ¨Your father? You went and talked to him? Why did you not tell me?¨  Lancer replies, ¨Because I wanted to do it by myself. I thought I could get him to confess what he knew about the Knight. Nothing though, he wont talk.¨ ¨I could try¨ Kris hisses.  All eyes turn to him, more than a few brows rising. ¨You? I mean no offense, young Kris, but I highly doubt Pala will talk to any, let alone you.¨ States Rouxls.

Kris flexes his fingers, rolling his stiff shoulder. ¨I can do it. Just five miniutes is all.¨ Lancer sighs, ¨Well, cant hurt. Aint got nothing better to do.¨  ¨You sure about this?¨ ¨Asks Susie. Kris winks an eye, ¨Dont worry, I can handle him.¨ And off the Human goes, knowing his destination, knowing his questions.

 

The stairway is dark and cold, yawning like the mouth of some leviathan. Sparsely lit by torches, Kris enters, each footfall clanking. Most of all the cells are empty, most, save for one. Pala hums softly to himself, one leg lazily swinging as he lays upon the metal bench that was his new bed. Crooked teeth with skin the color of snow and ocean water, larger than even Susie, limbs as thick as a humans torso. 

 

¨So, my son sends his dog after me.¨ Pala rumbles, not even turning his watermelon sized head. Leering at the usurped king through the bars, Kris growls out. ¨The Knight, what is it?¨ Pala laughs, a deep croaking hiss. ¨Our savior, the one who would let us get our revenge against your world.¨ ¨Well, it´s dead.¨ The human replies. Now Pala looks at Kris, ¨Is that so? I take it then, you are the one who killed it?¨ A nod of confirmation.

 

Pala slaps his remaining palm off his leg in a clap, ¨Bravo! BRavo! The mighty heroes have prevailed once again!¨ The bench creaks in protest as the fallen king sits up. ¨You have no idea whats coming, do you?¨ Kris responds, ¨Educate me then.¨ Grinning wide, Pala lumbers forward, each footstep like a gunshot. ¨The Knight was just the beginning, the start of somthing wonderful. The Shade comes, drawn forth by the scent of blood and misery. It and its concubine, the Enforcer, they will have most likely sensed the death of their messanger.¨ 

 

Kris can make out the multitude of scars covering Pala, knowing that he, Ralsei and Susie were the ones that caused them. Kris still hears the echoing wail given by the King when his arm was lopped off below the elbow. ¨War, little human. War comes, the likes of which none have ever seen. Your world will fall to darkness, and my people shall rule it undisputed.¨ The remaining hand lashes out, fingers easily coiling around Kris´s neck. 

 

He stares at the father of Lancer, narrowed eyes stoic and without emotion. Death does not scare Kris, nothing does. Two silver rings stare back, the only feature discernable. ¨You came to visit them, yes? In reality, you have come to die. Your world shall be ours, shall be theirs. Like all worlds.¨ The hand releases Kris, Pala waddling back to his seat. ¨Farewell, little human.¨ 

 

Kris finds the others in the dining hall, Ralsei meditating, eyes closed as he levitates a foot or two off the ground. Rouxls sits in his chair, thumbing through a hardback book. Susie twirls her axe around with expert skill, Lancer with grease on his hands as he fiddles with his beloved motorcycle. 

 

¨Anything?¨ Questions Susie once she spots Kris. ¨Nothing but cryptic nonsense. No better than Jevil” Ralsei lands, skipping over to them both. ¨Little creep¨ Ralsei mumbles, just loud enough for his partners to hear. ¨No surprise there.¨ Chimes Rouxls, ¨Pala just sits there and sing, freaks me out.¨ A thunderous roar as Lancer revs his bike. ¨So, we´re on our own. As usual, we´re everyones last hope.¨ Ralsei smiles wide, ¨What did you expect? We are the heroes! Its our job to protect everyone.¨ ¨Doesnt mean we have to like it¨ Susie mutters 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, has anyone figured out what im referencing with the name Pala?


	7. Chapter 7

 

They day continues rather uneventfully, Kris explains what little he managed to worm from Pala, Susie being held back by Lancer and Rouxls when she learns the fallen king had touched Kris. Ralsei keeps close to the Human, blushing from being in such close proximity to him. The Goat looks up at Kris, smiling under his pointed hat as he listens to the leader of their group speak. 

 

¨Your world will be theirs. Like all worlds. That's what Pala said.¨ Rouxls strokes his chiseled jaw, ¨Aliens then? Or perhaps they are from some other dimension.¨ Lancer shrugs, ¨Don´t know, don´t care. As long as they stay away from ours, I really don't mind.¨  ¨No argument there¨ Agrees Susie, luminous amber eyes surveying the area around them. She had to be ready, ready at any given moment. Threats are everywhere, threats must be prevented before they harm her friends. 

 

Ralsei sees the look on his girlfriends face, and only coming up to her waist, presses his head against her hip. She looks down at him, teeth like those of a shark being shown as the Dragon smiles, patting Ral on his fluffy head.  LAncer taps a foot, one hand holding his IPod, earbud in ear. No one wants to talk about it, Rouxls thinks to himself. He could not blame them, for he felt the same way. And so, the topic is dropped, the group splitting into two. Kris needs some fresh air, and his two partners could as well. 

  
  


Out into Card Town they go, seeing the sights and happy they are together. Kris takes the lead, for that is what Leaders do. Susie moving quite swiftly and quietly for one of her size, Ralsei floating after, all three of them in a single file line. This same formation they used when they first joined together to stand against Pala. Old habits die hard, Kris thinks to himself. 

 

They do not stop there, however. Instead they move on, soon reaching the Towns edge, beyond which stretches what Ralsei said is called ¨The Field of Hopes and Dreams.¨ This right here, The Field, was by far Kris´s favorite location in the Dark World. Extending well beyond what the keenest eye could see. Trees the color of sapphires, the leafs ruby red. Grass shaded a deep magenta, all swaying to a pleasant breeze. 

 

Beautiful, Susie thinks. She never was one for appearances, for fashion, but even one as blunt as her can admit a pretty sight when she sees one. The Group has no real destination in mind, no fear of getting lost. Should they, Ralsei can simply teleport them back to the Castle. And so they walk, eventually coming to a stop once arrived at a small pond. 

 

¨Oh sweet!¨ Booms Susie, running forward once she has her clothing off. Into the water she dives, a tsunami forming from the mighty splash given from the impact. Crystal clear, clean beyond belief, Kris can see her weave underwater with a grace none could ever hope to compete with. The Dragon sticks her snout above water, looking like a purple crocodile. ¨You comin´?¨ She taunts the two.  Neatly folding her robe and corset, hat on top of them, Ralsei scrambles ahead, leaping cannonball style into the pond. The water is warm, soothing and gentle in its touch, causing the tense muscles The Wizard has to relax. 

 

¨Water´s perfect, Kris!¨ She calls to the only male member of the three, who is busy removing his plating. A blush covers his cheeks as he bumbles around, tripping to land straight on his rear. Finally, the last piece comes off, and he calmly struts in after the girls. Ä whistle come free of Susie´ś lips, ¨Lookin´ good, sweetcheeks¨ ¨Ditto¨ Kris whispers in reply.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Over to Susie Kris wades, coiling both arms around her neck. His lips press against hers, tongues locked in a battle for dominance. Oh how does Susie swoon! Being this flustered all the time surely cannot be good for one's health. But she doesn't care, none of them do. Ralsei slings an arm over both, eager to get involved. So focused are they in their love making, that they fail to see what peers from behind a tree, the acidic black fluid that leaked from the blood spattered pits that have no eyes sizzling as it dripped onto the ground, grass wilting everywhere its brown boots touched.

 

Afterwards, the three lay upon the soft grass, allowing the gentle air to dry their bodies. Ralsei observes them both, Kris with his head is Suisies lap, Susie with hers in Ralseis. Warmth fills her, and the Goat remembers an old song her mother used to sing. 

 

_ ¨When the light is running low and the shadows start to grow and the places that you know seem like fantasy.¨  _ Kris and Susie have heard this one, for it is not the first time Ral has sung it, and never shall it get old.  _ ¨There's A light inside your soul that's still shining in the cold. With the truth, the promise in our hearts.¨  _ Her voice rings out in slow melody, hypnotic in its beautiful nature. Just thinking of mom brings tears to the eyes of Ralsei, thankfully hidden by her fur.  _ ¨Don´t forget, I'm with you in the daaarrrk¨  _  The song ends, and for a moment all is silent. 

 

¨Damn Ral, you could go Pro with a voice like that¨ Susie then grunts, knowing that Ralsei is blushing without even having to look. ¨Thanks, but no thanks.¨ The Goat replies, ¨Being the Savior of the World is a good enough job.¨ Kris adds in, ¨Just wish we got paid more.¨ The Dragon scoffs, ¨We don't get paid at all!¨  The Human pinches her thigh, ¨Exactly¨ They all laugh. It feels good to laugh. It feels good to feel. 

 

Still the figure watches them, the grip its pasty skinned fingers have on the tree turning the bark soft and rotten, hand sinking into the decomposed wood as it clenches both fists in anger.  A presence is felt behind it, and it turns. Its other half stands there, everything that one was in terms of looks, the other was the opposite. Almost like an inverted color pallet of each other. 

 

¨They smile. Even after all that has occured. Such strange creatures they are.¨ Comments the first. The second grins, eyes like that of a snakes, ¨Fear does odd things to one's mind. We all cope with stress in our own way. Theirs seems to be denial.¨ The first nods, ¨Deny it they can try, but the truth is like the sun. You can block it out for a time, but it isn't going away.¨ The two step through the door only they can see, leaving the animals to their fucking. Let them have their fun, let them live out their dreams. It shall make it all the sweeter when they at last wake up to the real world.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Later, the group decide, much to Susie's secret cargin, to make their way to the Light World. As admittedly grand as the Dark World is, Ralsei still wishes to study more of the realm of her two lovers originate from.  Out of The Dragons cave they go, Kris blinking his eyes as they adjust to the glow of the sun. ¨Wow!¨ The Goat hums, his robe having swapped places with a green sweater quite similar to Kris´s. 

 

Susie, in her denim jacket and jeans, brings up the rear as they take off. Summoning his journal, Ralsei scribbles down notes about their surroundings as the Heroes head into town. Kris ensures Ralsei does not stray to far, more than once had Wizard Goat almost been run down by a car, or as he calls them, ¨Metal Carriages¨ due to being so enthralled by everything around him. 

 

¨What's that?¨ Ral asks as a semi-truck blares past them. ¨Car, Ral. Just a really big car.¨ Responds Susie. C-A-R, Ralsei traces across the paper. ¨I wonder why we don't have these in my world? Better still, I hope I can get one so I can dissect it!¨ ¨Metal, Ral.¨ Kris adds softly, ¨They are not alive.¨ The Human leads them both towards Flower King, the flower shop owned by Toriel´s ex-husband.

 

The door jingles a little bell as they enter, on every free wall around them various plants, the smells they give off blending together into an almost nauseating mess. His back to them, Asgore tips the ornate pitcher he has over the Buttercups, wetting their golden petals. ¨Just a second, let me finish watering these!¨ He rumbles. Setting the pitcher down, Asgore turns, his yellow beard matching his white fur. Two ruby eyes underneath a pair of bushy eyebrows and horns that jutted straight up like arrows lighting up as they spot their adopted son. 

 

¨Kris!¨ Booms Mr. Dreemurr, scooping the Human up in a bear hug. Asgore is one of the few people Kris lets touch him. Even fewer touch him and manage to not have their eyes gouged out. ¨Hey Dad¨ Kris wheezes as Asgore sets him down. ¨Oh, you brought guests? I am Asgore Dreemurr!¨ He holds out a muscular hand, which Ralsei grips without a second thought. ¨Ralsei! Nice to meet you, Sir!¨ Asgore chuckles, ¨Sir? Please, little one. Call me Asgore. And hello to you Susie¨ 

 

Susie bows her head, the two of them of equal height. ¨Sup ´Gore?¨  Fidgeting with the hem of his polka dot shirt, Asgore states, ¨You all must be thirsty, would any care for a cup of tea?¨ Eyes widening behind their glasses, Ralsei exclaims, ¨Tea? My favorite!¨ Thundering off, each footstep shaking the ground, Asgore yells over his shoulder, ¨Back in a bit!¨ He vanishes into the back room. 

 

¨Kris, who is he?¨ Ralsei asks. ¨My Dad.¨ At once the journal returns, Ral quickly and skillfully drawing a rough sketch of Asgore, underlining the words ¨Kris's Father.¨  ¨Tea´s in the kettle. It shall be a moment.¨ Asgore returns, gesturing for the others to sit at the table in the middle of they shop. The chairs are made for those as big as Asgore, so while he and Susie are fine, Kris and Ralsei are nearly swallowed by theirs. ¨Soooo¨ Dad draws out, ¨How is Tori?¨ ¨Fine¨ Kris rasps. ¨Did she get the flowers I sent her?¨ 

 

Kris remembers the bouquet of daisies being hurled into the fireplace. ¨Yeah, she did. She says thanks¨  Äsgore nods, not looking convinced in the slightest. ¨Good, Good. That-That's good.¨ Ralsei peers out the corner of his eye at Kris. ¨So, Asgore¨ The Goat attempts, ¨You are Kris´s father?¨ At once Dreemur is pulled out of his stupor. ¨That I am. Adopted Father, as you may tell.¨ Ralsei gives a tiny smile, ¨Never noticed. You two look just alike.¨ A rumbling laugh leaves Asgore. 

 

¨Does he now? Aye, Kris here has his mothers brains. But he's got my good looks, don't you think Susie?¨ Kris covers his face, skin turning red. ¨I´d say so. He´s a big boy, really really big¨ Even Ralsei knows what this means, holding a hand over his mouth in surprise. ¨Oh my goodness Susan!¨ Asgore crows, slamming an open palm on the table, causing the whole thing to vibrate.

 

Just then, a shrill cry ensures, the Kettle screaming its head off to signal that the tea is ready. ¨Back in a bit!¨ Indeed he is, swiftly but carefully bringing with him a platter upon which four steaming mugs sit. Clutching his with both paws, Ralsei takes a sip, a flurry of delicious hot flavor lighting up his tongue. ¨This is wonderful!¨ He exclaims. ¨You are too kind Ralsei.¨ Asgore replies. 

 

Before anything else can be said, the door jingles to signal the entrance of two newcomers. ¨Flowers! Look Sans!¨ Shrieks a nasally tone. ¨Hold her steady Pap¨ Warns none other than Sans the Skeleton as he and his baby brother enter. ¨Hello Sans!¨ Asgore calls. ¨Hey Asgore, Hey Kris.¨ The Skeleton, in his signature fur lined blue hoodie and black shorts says, bony hand glowing blue as he lifts the squealing ball of energy that is Papyrus. ¨Anything I can get you?¨ Asgore questions, receiving a shake of a polished white skull as a response. 

 

¨Nah, thought I´d browse.  **_Petunining_ ** I can calm this little  **_buttercup_ ** down.¨ As Ralsei giggles at the cheap puns, Susie resists the urge to slam her head into the table. Both black eye sockets of Ralsei, glowing white dots in the center, Sans asks, ¨Never seen ya before. Whats your name?¨ ¨Ralsei. I´m Kris´s friend!” Once again he extends a hand, which Sans takes before Kris can warn against it.

 

The sputtering, garbled noise of the miniature whoopie cushion ties to the hand of Sans rings out, said cushion having appeared out of nowhere. Retracting his hand in alarm, Ralsei watches as Sans laughs. ¨Hah! Ole whoopie cushion in the hand trick! It's always funny!¨ The cushion vanishes. ¨You know magic? That is so cool!¨ Ralsei exclaims. ¨Ah, I know my way around a spell or two. Enough for me to get by. You should stop by the shop I set up.¨ With that he summons a coupon, which Ralsei takes without any sort of understanding as to what it actually is. ¨Thanks, I guess?¨ ¨Anytime Kiddo¨ And with those words, Sans vanishes, taking with him Papyrus.  ¨That guy is so weird¨ Susie comments. Taking the coupon from Ralsei, Kris states his agreement. They all return to their chatting, Asgore pleasant and polite, When it comes time to leave, Ralsei shakes his hand again.

  
  


The exit is quick, and just as the group prepares to duck into an alley to return to the Dark World, Rasei spies from the corner of one eye a wide grin peering from around a corner, eyes a fiery blue. 

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

  
  


Home, Sweet Home. Kris thinks as they materialize in the Castle. The Palace is empty, silent and still. Ralsei pays the quietness no mind, just happy that his hat is back where it belongs.  _ ¨Maksur!¨ _ He cries, flinging a pebble into the air and watching as it disintegrates from the magic word. A note is then written down in his book, ¨Magic is still functioning properly.¨ Susie, glad her axe is back, gestures for the others to follow. 

 

Off they go, soon finding Rouxls in the dining hall, reading. ¨There you are!¨ The Duke exclaims, rising to stand before them. ¨We've been trying to find you all day!¨  Kris raises a brow, ¨What happened?¨ Rouxls answers, ¨Pala! He is missing!¨ Eyes widening, Susie demands to know when and how. ¨Ï don't know! One of the guards went to give him his afternoon meal and said that he had just vanished. Lancer has rallied all the men he could and is out looking for him. I stayed back to wait for all of you.¨ 

 

¨Don't worry Mr. Kaard. The Delta Warriors is on the case!¨ Boasts Ralsei, fingertips blazing with gold light. ¨Now¨ The Goat continued, ¨Does anyone have a item that belonged to Pala? I could probably get a reading of his aura off it so we can track him.¨  Rouxls points towards the throne, which Ralsei places both hands on, closing his eyes. After a beat of silence, he opens them, extending a palm to the others. ¨Take my hand. I´ll teleport us to him!¨ They do so, and in a flash of light the four are brought into the center of a battlefield.

 

Piles of dust litter the ground, what remains of the Castle Guards laying in broken, bloody piles. Pala twirling his chain blade expertly in his sole remaining hand. ¨Come now!¨ He roars to those swarming around him, Lancer included. ¨I expected more! Is this all you have?¨ One Darkener leaps into the fray, two comrades behind her. Pala pivots, flicks his wrist and then pulls. The sharp point on the end, shaped like the Ace of Spades, punctures the chest of its target, being wrenched free for a spinning slash that takes down the other two.

 

¨All of you are traitors to you race! I offer you freedom from this realm of shadows, I offer you the world of Light to rule as gods, and you choose darkness? Do you wish for our species to be condemned to this world for all of eternity? To forever be trapped in an inescapable prison?!¨ A harsh rasp rings out as Kris draws his sword, Susie bringing out her axe, Ralsei wreathed in fire. ¨Pala!¨ Susie booms. ¨I normally dont offer it, but I´ll give your sorry ass the chance to surrender before I kick it across this field!¨ 

Grinning wide, the fallen king responds, ¨I don't think so. I underestimated you all last time, but never again. Now let us see how you stack up against me! THE CHAOS KING!¨ 


	11. Chapter 11

 

And so, once again, they stand against each other. Ralsei slings balls of fire at his foe, each deflected by expert spins of the chain. Kris and Susie charge forward, the former aiming low, latter aiming high.  A flick of the wrist has the chain of Pala wrapping itself around Susie's arm, which he then uses to toss her aside. ¨Is this all there is? Me oh my how disappointing!¨ Pala taunts as he sidesteps Kris´s attempt at a stab. 

 

¨ _ Crepitus!¨  _ Shouts Susie, a line of purple light flying from the tip of her axe.  _ ¨Clipeum!¨ _ Responds Pala, his body taking on a green glow. With the force of a grenade Susie's energy slash collides with Pala, his ward shrugging the blast off.  _ ¨Mittent!¨  _ Kris booms, feeling the cold power of his magic envelop his form. Across the field he glides, faster than a bullet, sword aimed at his foe. 

 

_ ¨Augendae!¨  _ Adds Ralsei, sending his power into Kris. Now looking more like a blazing blue comet, Kris slams into Pala, sheer force of the impact launching him back. Through a tree Pala goes, splinters flying in every direction. ¨Not bad, not bad at all!¨ He growls as he stands, a trickle of red flowing from his now crooked nose. ¨Plenty more where that came from!¨ Ralsei is not one for taunting, but for Pala he shall make an exception.

 

¨Then let us see it!¨ With that Pala charges, swinging his chain at Susies throat. Raising her axe, Susie allows the chain to wrap around its hilt, locking Pala in place. ¨Ral, Go!¨ Kris yells, ducking his head as the tiny Goat climbs his back, launching off his shoulders to deliver a perfect roundhouse to their enemies face. Stumbling back, Pala loses his grip on his chain, only catching a glimpse of Kris from the corner of one eye before the Human drives his elbow into Pala´s eye.

 

Howling with pain Pala spins about, only to find Susie standing there, fist hurtling into his jaw. Another blow connects with his gut, doubling him over so Ralsei may kick him right behind one ear. As he falls, Kris brings his knee up, knocking his entire body upright. Scaled fingers wrap around his fat throat and Susie, using every single ounce of strength in her entire body, lifts the fourteen foot, 12,000 pound former Dark World King off the ground, one handed choke slamming him into the dirt with a bone shattering thud. 

 

¨Had…..Enough?¨ She wheezes.  Pala gives no response beyond a pained groan, and the three  smile at this.


	12. Chapter 12

 

¨HOl-LEE SHIT! That was awesome!¨ Cries Lancer as his men surround Pala.  ¨Damn right!¨ Ralsei proclaims, getting shocked gasps from Kris and Susie, followed quickly by bouts of laughter. ¨Get this sorry blob of flesh back to the dungeon!¨ Orders Rouxls, watching with satisfaction as the guards haul Pala off. ¨Well done¨ Congratulates the Duke as he faces the Heroes. 

 

¨How did he even get out?¨ Susie asks, receiving a shrug in reply. ¨Don't know. But I bet he won't do it again after the beating you just gave him¨ ¨Speaking of which¨ Ralsei vanishes, and just as quickly reappears. ¨Back in his cell. I think he'll be out for awhile.¨ 

 

Tiny hands clap together, Kris rolling his eyes as he turns to face the applauding Jevil. ¨Oh delightful! So simply delightful!¨ ¨God damn it, will you just screw off already?!¨ Susie growls.  ¨But the fun has just begun! We are all so close!¨ ¨Close to what? What is coming?¨ Demands Lancer. Giggling an impish giggle, Jevil replies, ¨The Shade, and its mate the Enforcer! They come, and with it the key to our freedom! The Shade! It is what will save us all from this delusion!¨ With that the purple blue jester is gone, nothing but the echo of his made cackle to show he had been there.

 

¨I hate him so much¨ Kris whispers.  The others agree, and all holding hands, Ralsei takes them back to the Castle. The Goat frowns as Kris stomps off, yelling over his shoulder that he would be back soon. Off into Card Town Kris goes, beelining for the shop owned by the only person who knew anything about Jevil before he went crazy. Through the doors Kris goes, finding Seam sitting in the exact same chair he always sits in.

 

¨Ah, if it isn't Kris the Human. What brings you here, to my little shop?¨ The one eyed purple cat asks. ¨Jevil. What do you know about him?¨ The grin on Seam´s face does not so much a twitch, ¨A good little man, Jevil was. Funny and sweet, real wild card. Then he met that bloody Knight, and he started spouting all sorts of nonsense about how the world is not real, about how life is just a game. I heard that you and your two friends killed the Knight, that true?¨ 

 

Kris nods, ¨I killed it. Stabbed it right through the chest and watched it turn to dust.¨  ¨I owe you a drink then. You up for it?¨ Another nod, Kris watching as Seam reaches under the counter he sits behind to bring out a dusty blue bottle. Popping its old cork off, Seam takes a swig before handing it to the Human. Eyeing the watery red fluid, smelling of strawberries and tobacco, Kris gulps down the Dark World Bourbon. 

 

It burns like acid, but feels like cold ice cream as it is swallowed. ¨Tell me about the Knight, if you know anything.¨ Kris says as he passes it back. Seam hums, ¨Not too much. Only ever saw it twice. Creepy looking thing. Taller than Pala and like it was made out of shadows. First time I saw it was when first approached Pala, second was a day or so before it made Jevil all bonkers.¨  Waving a hand, Seam orders Kris, ¨Pull up a seat youngin´, cause do I have a story for you.¨


	13. Chapter 13

 

I had started the day off simple enough. Had read all my books from the Castle Library, practiced all my spells to make sure they still worked, and watched over little Prince Lancer when Pala was not around. Boy oh boy did that kid love to run, ball ´o energy almost no one could keep up with. Jev´ had his hat off when I walked into the throne room, running a gloved hand over his pale purple head as I went over to him.

 

¨Morning Seam!¨ He said to me, his voice was all distorted and echoey, like he was talking from down a long tunnel. ¨Morning Jev´¨ Said I. I was glad to see him, last night had been fun. As if the clown could read my mind, he said the exact same words.  ¨Yeah it was¨ I agree. Jev´ then started talking about how he had come up with some new jokes, and if I was willing we could do the whole Wilde Kard routine that Pala liked to laugh at so much. 

 

We didn't get to say anything else though, cause right then the doors to the room flew open with a cold wind, and there that demon stood. Ceiling was high over us, higher than your scaly friend standing atop Pala, and yet still the thing nearly reached to very top. Probably could have if it stretched those lanky arms of its. Came strutting into the Throne room like it owned the place, all the advisors and other officials backing off as it passed.  Gave this freaky grin when the palace guards pointed their spears at it.

 

It knelt not but ten feet away from me, Jevil and the King, letting me see those wings on its stick figure back. Thing spoke, and still to this day, almost ten years later, I continue to hear that voice. Its voice was what The Devil himself would sound like, awful, nauseating, evil. That's what it was, pure, plain evil.

 

¨King Pala of the Four Kingdoms of the Dark World. I kneel before you, but a humble messenger for the realm beyond the stars.¨ Pala raised one hand to signal for the guards to lower their weapons. ¨From beyond the stars you say?¨ Asked the King. ¨So you are not of this world.” Thing shook its head, if you could call it that. Nothing but two red dots and a outline where the mouth would be, rest was just a inky blob. ¨Indeed. I come with offerings of peace and unity, for my people sympathize with yours in your plight against the world of Light.¨ 

 

Pala was always crooked, all the Knight did was bring that evil in him out. ¨Is that so? What do you have to offer me? To prove to me you truly are my ally?¨ If possible, its smile got even wider. ¨The knowledge of how to create your own Dark Fountain.¨ A stir went throughout the court. Create our own Dark Fountains? For so long the fountains had been natural occurrences, they are what kept our world and the Light World in balance, what kept our worlds from ever coming into contact with each other after the Great War between them almost a million years ago.

 

¨Prove it to me. Show me what you say is true.¨ Ever wider did its grin split that black head. ¨Yes, my lord.¨ 

  
  


That was the last I saw of it for some time, but soon the whole town was in a flurry. Magicians and MAncers and sorcerers of all shapes and sizes started popping up, each and every one of em heading into the castle. Jevil and I were in the garden, playing Chess. Little guy knew what he was doing, for while I´m no newbie when it comes to chess, Jev´ made me look like I never played the game in my life. 

I groan as he swipes my King, his forked tail wagging as he proclaimed victory for the third time in a row. ¨What do you think about the Knight?¨ I ask. I´m not real sure where the name came from or who made it, but very quickly after its arrival the word Knight soon came to be used to designate our alien visitor.  Setting all the pawns back in place, Jevil answers, ¨I´m not sure. Strange, very strange. What about you, you think it's telling the truth about being able to make Dark Fountains?¨ 

 

I scratch my head, remembering that back then I still had both eyes. ¨Don´t know, but I certainly don't trust it.¨ Jev nods, floating over the table to peck my cheek. ¨Right there with you on that.¨ Things went on, and if you ignored all the people that kept going in and out of the castle, you´d almost think nothing had happened. But was I wrong, so very wrong.

 

Next morning, I woke to this god awful noise, like a thousand damned souls all crying in agony. Everything was shaking, shaking so bad I could barely stand upright. That noise just kept getting louder, louder and louder. I stumbled outside, Jevil and a few others already there, all of em look right up at the castle, and I saw what they did. 

 

Pillar, stretching all the way into the sky, way past what could be seen. It was darkness, all the light around it seemed to have been drained. Everything nearby the pillar had turned grey, and the whole thing rippled like water. I could not believe my eyes, a Fountain. A Dark Fountain!

 

Later on, I met the Knight for the second time. It just stepped out of thin air as if the shadows has bent to create it. ¨Hello¨ It said, looking Jevil dead in the eye. ¨H-H-Hello¨ Jevil stuttered, I couldn't blame him for being so scared. ¨You look interesting. Mind if you and I find somewhere more private?¨ I try to cut in, ¨We are busy, so please let us pass.¨ Didn't even look at me, like I wasn't even there. ¨Come now, I just want to talk. Is that so wrong?¨ Its voice was like honey, sweet and cloying. 

 

Jev went still, so still I thought he had been replaced with a statue. I looked up at him and saw his face was blank, expressionless. But his eyes, they had this look to em. I shall never forget that look. It was one of pure, unbridled terror. But then Jev said, calm as can be, ¨No, not at all. See you later Seam.¨ ¨Jev?¨ I try, but he's already floated past me to hover next to the things head.

 

It raised a claw, stroked his cheek. ¨You like games? Yes Jevil?¨ The two had never met, never had Jev´ told it his name. ¨I know a fun game! A favorite among my people! I just know all of you would like it too.¨ They walk off, and I try to follow. ¨Now wait just-¨ The Knight wrapped one of its taloned hands around my neck, lifting me straight up into the air. Those fingers squeezed, crushing all the air from me. ¨Jevil¨ I croaked, but he just looked. Those eyes with tears running down them, but his face without any sort of emotion. 

 

¨Just wait you turn Little Kitty Cat¨ The Knight hummed, as some sort of wet tentacle slithered from one of its eyes to trail a burning hot line across my jaw. ¨I´ll play with you, after I am done with this one¨ With that it drops me, both of them vanishing.

 

The next day I was yelling at Pala, telling him how the Knight had attacked me and kidnapped Jevil. ¨Kidnap?¨ Pala chuckles, ¨Please, Seam. Leave the jokes to your husband¨ ¨It is not a joke! I am serious!¨ The doors boom as they open again, and there stood Jevil. He looked the same, when he spoke he sounded the same, but the grin the almost split his head in two definitely was not normal. 

 

¨Ah, there you are!¨ King Pala says as Jev´ floats over to us. ¨Seam here was just telling me of how The Knight has kidnapped you!¨ Jevil laughs, a laugh that was not his own. ¨Oh Seam! Please leave the jokes to me!¨ The day went on, but no matter what I did, Jevil would not give me an answer. ¨I keep telling you Seam, I am fine!¨ If only that were true, if only.

  
  


As I lay in bed that night, alone, I felt a presence over me. My eyes open, finding two golden orbs overhead, the glow in them reflecting off of the knife Jevil was holding. ¨Shh!¨ He hisses as I lay there, frozen in fear. ¨Hold still now Seam, this should help you sleep.¨ He brings the blade down, I just barely managing to raise my hand in time to stop it. The metal goes right through my palm, force driving my now pierced into my face as the blade sinks straight into my head.

 

Pain unlike anything I have ever felt sent a surge through me, and with a roar I hurl JEvil off. Everything in one eye is black, only vague shapes and yellow eyes seen in the other. ¨It doesn't matter!¨ Jevil was giggling. ¨Nothing matters! It's all a game, and we all lose!¨  He lunges, but I manage to grab his wrist, my free hand slamming into his jaw. ¨Doesn't matter! Doesn't matter!¨ He screams as he falls, as the Guards barge into the room. Jevil was found guilty of assaulting and attempting to murder a court official, and the next day he admitted to being the one responsible for mutilating the three others that had been found dead. Sentenced to life in prison, he was locked away in the deepest darkest part of the Castle. 

 

As for me, I quit. I quit my job as Court Magician and swore I would never set foot in that hellhole again. That was almost ten years ago, and still to this day I uphold my vow.


	14. Chapter 14

 

Kris nods his head in silent sympathy, now knowing why Jevil is how he is. Seam takes another gulp from the bottle, knuckling away the drops stuck to his chin fur. ¨There you have it then. That's all I know¨ The Old Shopkeeper states as the drink is handed to the human. ¨Damn¨ Kris murmurs as the fluid is downed, already has it begun to make his head feel light. Seam chuckles, ¨Couldn't have said it better myself. But I think it's high time you head back to your friends, cause I think a very special guest is coming to visit me.¨  

  
  


Kris does not ask who, he already knows. ¨Do you want us to help you?¨ Seam wags his head left to right. ¨No, no. This is between him and me alone.¨ Doing somthing he often does not, Kris extends a hand, resting his armoured palm atop Seam´s. ¨I´ḿ sorry this happened to you.¨ The Purple cat bows his one eyed head. ¨Me too, Kris. Me too.¨ Seam reaches out, soft hand cupping the humans cheek. ¨Don't let them go. No matter what comes next, never let those two go.¨ Tears glisten in the corner of  a single emerald green eye. 

 

¨It was nice meeting you. I just wish things had been better.¨ Kris manages a smile, ¨Another time. Another life.¨ He stands, and using every ounce of willpower he has, walks through the shops doors. 

 

Back to Card Castle the Human goes, thoughts whirling through his head faster than light itself. Along the way, Kris stops to listen to the sound of three voices coming from up ahead. ¨I don't think so!¨ ¨You barely think at all!¨ ¨Both of you, stop arguing!¨ Kris recognizes the voices, a tiny smirk on his lips as he rounds the bend to find the Clover Sisters. Around the size of a horse, the white furred, three headed hydra was bickering with itself like usual. 

 

All three faces, at the end of long, thin necks looked like cats, complete with tapered ears and whiskers. ¨Oh hi there, Kris!¨ Says Mid-Clover. ¨Pfft, what do you want?¨ Demands Right-Clover. ¨H-H-Hello, Human¨ Stutters Left-Clover. ¨What's wrong?¨ Kris asks softly, watching as the Clovers train all six eyes on him. ¨None of your business¨ Growls Right-Clover. ¨Just trying to fix this darn boombox¨ Whispers Mid. ¨It-It just wont turn on no matter what we do!¨ Hums Left.

 

Sure enough, on the ground before them rests a portable stereo, gleaming silver in color.  ¨Mind if I take a look?¨ The responses are swift, ¨Yes!¨ ¨No!¨ ¨If you want¨ Two to one, so Kris kneels, running one hand over hard plastic. ¨Tell him to put it down! He's gonna break it!¨ Right snarls. ¨Calm down, just let him try!¨ Retorts Mid. ¨Quiet please. Let him concentrate¨ Adds Left. 

 

Turning the Boombox over, finding the flap for the batteries and pulling it open. Two gleaming cells rest within, both with their positive end pointing in the same direction. Kris removes them both, inserting them in the correct position. At once music, blaring so loud that Clover jumps back a step, begins to fly from twin speakers. ¨You fixed it!¨ Cries Mid. ¨He did?¨ Exclaims Right. ¨Thank you so much!¨ Whispers Left, who extends her neck to the max so that she may peck Kris on one cheek. ¨Mphf phu!¨ Mumbles Mid-Clover, Boombox gripped in her teeth. 

 

¨Thanks, I guess¨ Mutters Right, Left batting long eyelashes flirtingly as they trod off.


	15. Chapter 15

 

Eventually Kris makes it back to the Castle, where he finds Ralsei in her room, electing a ¨EEEP!¨ of surprise when he enters right as she exits the shower. Hands rise to her mouth in shock, losing the grip on the towel, leaving her completely exposed. ¨Hi¨ Kris rasps as he looks Wizard Goat up and down. ¨Kris! I didn't hear you come in!¨  Kris says nothing, just admiring Ralsei in all her bare glory. Thin, but not wiry. Well exercised limbs, and a toned gut and legs from constant walking. Digi something or whatever, that's the word used for legs that bend weirdly at the toes. Ralsei makes little to no noise as she moves around, bare foot always. A chest, covered in silky cream fur, not flat, but not too big. Just right, just soft and plush enough that after a heated night together, Kris liked nothing more than to rest his head against hers, so in love with how fluffy and small she is. 

 

Ralsei, however, is blushing like always. Ancestors above, why does this human make her feel so flustered all the time?! To any else, save Kris and Susie, Ralsei would dread the thought of someone finding out her true gender. She wears the corset, takes on the deeper voice, in the hopes of being stronger. She hates how tiny she is, how thin. She wishes she could be taller, like Kris. Or stronger, like Susie.

 

She-She-She loses all coherent thought as Kris wraps both arms around her neck. Oh god.  Oh god. I'm naked and he's touching me! Do something Ral! The most she manages to do is moan in want as their lips connect. ¨Susie?¨ Asks Kris. ¨O-O-Ou-Out-t-t l-looking f-for y-y-you¨ Ralsei whimpers as his breath tickles her neck. His hands are on her ears! Pointer finger and thumb gently massage the big, floppy things, causing Ralsei to whine pitifully for more. 

 

¨Please! Please!¨ She pleads, not knowing what she is begging for, but regardless asking for it. ¨Oh, my little fluffy girl¨ Kris purrs in one ear, voice like that of a predator stalking prey. A Lion, having caught his Goat, ready to devourer her at any given moment. His lips find hers, slowly but steadily trailing downwards. ¨Oh, oh g-god¨ Ral sobs in bliss as his touch goes lower and lower. Her head is tossed back, eyes screwed shut as her hands clutch Kris´s shoulders for dear life.

 

She feels him, right there! So so close to the spot she feels as though is about to burn right through her, He leans in, and then the door flies open. Ralsei screams, launching herself backwards onto her bed as Susie thunders in. ¨Now what is going on here?!¨ The Dragon booms as she slides the locking bolt back in place. Kris, silent as ever, wipes away a suspicious clear substance gleaming on his fingertips, that being a good enough answer for Susie. 

 

¨Oh really? And ya didn't invite me to your little party?¨ She questions as Ralsei throws her corset and robe on. ¨Outstanding, just- wow¨ He exclaims, not knowing what else to say.  ¨Went to go see Seam. Thought he could give me some answers¨ Kris states, before quickly rehashing what he had learned. ¨So they are from another world, like me and Kris.¨ ¨Yes, but what world is what I want to know¨ Ralsei hums. ¨Jevil might not be the only one¨ Kris then adds, the others not having to ask to know what he is implying. ¨They could be anyone. Anyone” The thought hangs heavy in the air, Kris watching as clouds rumble their approach far across the Field. 


	16. Chapter 16

The night, or at least the Dark World version of night settles in, with it coming a storm that soon had all things exposed to its wrath soaked. Susie listens to the patter of rain on the hard stone of the Castle. She stares through the window, her eyes reflecting off the glass dimly. ¨Anyone¨ The word echoes through her head. Anyone could be working for the Knights. Any could secretly be their enemy. The grip on her axe´s handle tightens.

 

Ralsei is in the library, surrounded by dozens of open books, reading each and everyone top to bottom. Each was of the same topic, life on other worlds. Parallel dimensions and alternate universes. He had to learn, had to study. He failed to protect his mother, too weak, too naive and stupid. But that won't happen this time.  Not now, not ever again.

  
  


Kris lays in Ralsei´s soft bed, his armor stripped down to nothing but the under clothes. As Susie watches him toss and turn listlessly, Kris dreams. He dreams he is walking down a road. On either side of him stand creatures, some type of monsters. The cobblestone path is grey. The buildings around him are grey. Everything is grey. The monsters are speaking, but most of their words are lost. He would not remember most of them. 

 

When he looks at them a second time, in hopes of recognizing any, he instead is greeted by only one. ¨You, you'd never give me any worthless sympathy.¨ Growls the Sun Flower with eyes and a mouth. ¨Need some to give some.¨ Kris says. The words are spoken in a voice that is not his. 

 

The flower shuffles alongside Kris as they both continue. ¨Creatures like us¨ Proclaims the flower as the two stop. Kris looks down at it, nothing the jagged, serrated dagger he has clutched in one hand. The blade is stained with red, and a thin layer of this white powder coats the humans hands. ¨Wouldn't hesitate to kill each other if they got in each other's way.¨  Indeed. True words. But then, suddenly the flower is backing away from Kris ¨Hey, no hard feelings for back then. Right?¨

 

Kris grins wide, ¨None at all. None at all.¨ His hand extends, chalky white, a green and yellow turtleneck sweater with splotches of brown on the cuffs. ¨H-Hey!¨ Exclaims the flower. ¨You've got a-a sick sense of humour! Quit making that creepy face!¨ Closer still Kris draws, the flower shrinking back. ¨Oh god. What have I done?¨ It bemoans. ¨Shhh, hold still now.¨ Kris whispers as the knife is raised. ¨I gotta warn him! This isn't right! None of this is!¨ The flower sinks into the ground, leaving Kris alone.

 

Onwards still the Human goes. He enters a long hallway, light shining through the stained glass windows high overhead. At his feet lays a blue hoodie, splotches of red around the long gash down the center. Past it he goes. Beyond lies a garden, which a dented gold crown sits amongst. ¨Took you long enough¨ Purrs a sultry tone to his right. He turns, finding what he at first thought was a mirror. 

 

In every way the other figure looked just like him, all the way down to the same hairstyle. The one difference however, is the fact that it had no eyes. Nothin but black pits, from which twin crimson lights glow.

 

¨Whats the rush? We have all the time in the world.¨ This second voice sounds just like the first, only slightly higher in pitch. Kris looks behind himself to find again another clone, this one like somebody took all the colors of Kris and inverted them. The sweater was blue and purple, hair a light red. The skin is a sun-tanned brown, and the eyes are like a snakes, slitted and yellow. ¨That we do, my sweet. That we do.¨ Says the first, neither giving any indication Kris was even there as they embrace, tongues snaking free of mouths as they sloppily kiss. 

 

¨Don-Don't celebrate too early now¨ Huffs a gruff tone, the pain in the voice quite evident. All three look to the entrance, and there stood none other than Sans, grinning wide despite the bloody gash the looks as though it had almost cleaved him in two. ¨Smiley Trashbag¨ Growls the First. ¨Sans, don't´ you know when to throw in the towel?¨ Hisses the second, with a flick of the wrist summoning a obsidian black bowie knife. 

 

¨Nope. Don´t think I do.¨ Sans answers, limping forward even as blood drips from his wound. From his short shorts pocket the skeleton pulls free a small device. ¨Please, what could you possibly do?¨ Taunts the first. ¨Give ´em all a heads up.¨ Says Sans. The two demons pause, ¨What?¨ Demands the second. Wagging the small remote in a bony hand, Sans explains, ¨What? Thought you were the only ones who could Jump? Nah, not even close. We've been watchin´ you two for awhile now. Everything you have done here is all downloaded on a dozen hard-drives back in the lab. I press this button and they all get sent out for the other worlds to see.¨  

 

A gutteral croaking emanates from the red eyed one, Kris watching as its mouth opened impossibly wide, what appeared to be the legs of a spider slithering free. ¨You wisecracking, worthless, piece of mortal shi-¨ Sans presses the button, ¨And sent. Good luck to ya¨  The knife held by the second launches itself across the room, embedding the blade up to hilt in San´s chest. ¨Heh, heh heh. Ah Pap, Papyrus¨ Sans groans as he pitches forward, body already turning to ash as he falls. 

 

Kris awakens as the pile of dust that had been Sans strikes the ground, panting heavily as he sits upright. 


	17. Chapter 17

 

¨Kris.¨ Rumbles Susie, who sits across from him. ¨We have to go soon.¨ A stab to the gut. Three days in the Dark World amounted to about three hours in the Light. By now Toriel had come home, soon she would start looking for Kris. ¨I know¨ Kris whispers. ¨I know.¨ 

 

They find Ralsei in the library, head shoved into a book as he snores softly. ¨Ral? Ral?¨ Susie tries gently, shaking one of the goats shoulders. With a snort, Ralsei awakens. ¨Oh, hey guys. Whats up?” ¨We need you to take us back¨ Kris says. The look on Ralsei´s face made Kris wish he was dead. ¨Ah, I see. It is about time for that, I guess. Do you want to say goodbye to the others?¨ Kris manages a smile. ¨Don't worry. It´ll be only a couple of days, a week at best for you. And if you wait till the end of the week, then¨ Kris leans in a hisses a offering in the Goats ear. 

 

Face flushed red, Ralsei nods, ¨Well, if you put it like that, then I shall see you both in a week.¨ The three embrace, kisses all around. ¨I love you.¨ ¨I love you.¨ ¨I love you¨ The words echo between them. With a tiny wink, everything goes black, and when the lights return, Susie and Kris are back in the formers cave.  ¨I guess I´ll see you tomorrow?¨ The Dragon asks. Her answer comes in the form of arms being coiled around her waist. ¨I love you so much.¨ Kris sobs. ¨Same here, Little Boy.¨ Susie proclaims as she lifts him right off the ground. ¨Together?¨ Asks the human. ¨Forever¨ Confirms Susie.

 

She watches as he walks away, heading towards his house. Once he is far enough, she faces her weight stand, at once starting to lift them. Be ready. Be prepared. She chants in her head over and over, even as both arms start to burn.

 

Off to his ¨Home¨ Kris goes, giving little waves to those that wave at him. As he makes his way down the street, the human grinds both heels into the ground once he spots Sans, sitting in a beach chair right next to a squat little building with the simple word SANS on it in crude font.¨Hey kiddo¨ The Skeleton offers as Kris walks up to him. ¨Did you get it?¨ Kris asks quite bluntly. 

 

Somehow raising an eyebrow despite the fact he does not have the means to do so, Sans questions, ¨Get what?¨ ¨That hard drive, the info on those things¨ Never does that smile leave Sans´s face. ¨Now how do you know that?¨ ¨I had a dream last night¨ I saw those monsters kill you, but you sent a warning out before they did.¨ A scoff leaves the Skeleton. ¨Oh did you now? And how do I know you aren't just some spy sent by them to take me out?¨ Mulling over the question for a moment, Kris answers, ¨You don´t. You cant. So either kill me or tell me. But please hurry either way.¨ 

 

¨Couldn't think of a more honest answer if I tried. Not here though, let's go somewhere more private.¨ A sharp WHOOSH! Rings out as the two vanish, reappearing in a dimly lit room. ¨Tell me somthin´ kiddo. Where are ya really from? Cause not but an hour ago I got a ping on my radar saying somthing just Jumped into this world. Until I know better, I´m gonna assume it was you.¨

 

Kris nods, ¨It was. Me and Susie were coming back from a place called the Dark World. Ralsei is from there.¨ ¨Dark World, huh? Sounds scary.¨ Kris manages a grin, but he is unsure if Sans can see it. ¨Not that bad. Me and Susie go there to hang out with Ralsei. Pretty fun in all honesty.¨ All that can be seen of Sans is his white pinprick eyes. ¨So, how did you say you learned what you know again?¨ Inhaling deep, Kris then gives a rundown version of everything that had happened over the past three years.  

 

He spoke about the portal that had opened in the school closest as Susie and Kris had gone to get from it a box of chalk. He ran down the whole meeting of Ralsei and the epic fight against Pala. He told Sans everything. 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

Kris woke up to Toriel shaking his shoulder, giant furry paw soft and gentle. ¨Kris, it is time to get up¨ She hums before quickly exiting the room. Slinking quietly out of bed, each movement fluid and precise. Dressed in his signature yellow-green turtleneck and jeans, the Human tiptoes downstairs to find Toriel in her reading chair. ¨Ah good. You are awake.¨ She proclaims, ¨We shall leave soon. But I could make you something to eat before we go?¨ Kris wags his head left to right. ¨Very well¨ Toriel barely contains the sigh. Some time later they are both in the car, slowly but surely rolling down the street towards the school. 

 

Parking amongst the many other cars, the two exit the vehicle and enter the building. ¨I will see you later?¨ Toriel states, walking off to her classroom. Never saying a word, Kris shuffles towards first period, ignoring those around him as he reaches his destination.  

 

Into the room he goes, heads of the students turning to greet him. ¨Good morning Kris, you are just on time¨ States Miss Alphys. ¨Could you please find a partner, our project is due to start soon¨ Kris slinks towards the other children, getting rejections from most, snide comments from Berdly the Bird, and a failed attempt by Noell the Reindeer Girl to convince Berdly to let Kris work with them.

 

¨Well, I suppose you´ll have to just¨ Alphys cannot finish her sentence, for the door flies open with a BANG! All chatter dies down as everyone faces the The Dragon, Susie bowing her head as she goes through the doorway. ¨H-H-He-Hello S-S-Susi-e¨ Stutters Alphys. A twitch of lips is all she gets as a response as Susie lumbers over to her seat right in front of Kris. Hands now trembling, Alphys turns to the board, glancing about for her writing chalk. 

 

¨No-Now where did I p-p-put that t-thing?¨ With a soft sigh Alphys faces the class again. ¨Would anyone like to go get a box of chalk?¨ All eyes point at Susie and Kris. Susie, Kris understands. But him? The hell did he do? Regardless, the two are sent out, and as Kris closes the door behind him, he hears the unmistakable sound of sharp teeth biting down on somthing hard.

 

He turns to find Susie with none other than a stick of chalk in one hand, raised to her maw to much on. ¨Ahem¨ Coughs the Human. Susie glances down at him. ¨Kris¨ She rumbles, ¨Didn't see ya there¨  Ä tilt of the head is given by Kris. Turning her back to him, Susie asks, ¨You didn't see anything just now, did you?¨ No response is heard. 

 

The tiny smirk on her lips vanishes, ¨Hmmm, ya can say?¨ With three strides of her long legs Susie is but a inch or two away from Kris, who has no budged from his spot. Extending a clawed hand, Susie rests it on his shoulder. ¨Hey¨ She purrs as she leans down to eye level, ¨Let me tell ya a secret.¨ Her fingers clench, gripping the scruff of his neck and lifting Kris straight off the ground. His back slams into the lockers behind him. 

 

¨Quiet people piss me off¨  Looking her right in the eye, Kris gives no indication of any sort of emotion. ¨You think just ´cause ya don't say anything, that I cant tell exactly what you're thinkin´?¨ Still no response. ¨Its over! I caught Susie eating all the chalk!¨ Once more no reaction. Not one to give up easily, Susie continues, ¨This was her last chance! Now she'll finally be expelled!¨ 

 

Chuckling to herself now, ¨Come on Kris. Don't act so shocked. Ya know it's true¨ Dark eyes blink, a brow raises a fraction of a centimeter. ¨Everyone's waiting for it. Everyone wants it¨  For the fifth or sixth time, nothing but a blank face. Smirking now, ¨Soooo, congrats Kris. Ya got me, I´m done for¨ Extending her neck to be nose to nose, ¨Just, lemme say one little thing¨ With her free hand Susie taps her chin. ¨Seems like a waste to get expelled just for having a snack. So, Kris. If I know you´re gonna pull the trigger¨ 

 

Another chuckle, ¨Why don't I get expelled for some  **_real carnage?_ ** ¨ Lips peel back over fangs, ¨How would you feel,  **_about losing your face?!_ ** ¨ She leans in, mouth wide, teeth sharp and ready to tear soft flesh. But then Kris is falling, rear end striking the ground as Susie releases him. ¨Nah¨ The Dragon says as she walks away. ¨Ya got a good mother. It'd be a shame to make her bury her kid¨  Facing Kris again, she states that they should hurry and get this over with. 

 

¨Get the chalk. Mosey back to class, and  **_you'll_ ** do our project. How's that?¨  Already knowing how this plays out, she then adds, ¨Don't bother answering. Cause if ya haven't gotten it by now, your choices dont matter.¨ Off she trudges, Kris in tow.


	19. Chapter 19

 

Soon they reach the supply closet, Susie proclaiming that the fun was just starting. Kris presses a hand to the door, pushing it open. Nothing can be seen. The midday sun and hallways lights helping little to none. ¨Hey Kris¨ Susie looks down at him. ¨Is it just me, or is it really dark in there?¨ Much to the shock of all, Kris bows his head in confirmation. They continue to stare at the yawning void before them.

 

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Susie asks, ¨Whats the hold up? You gonna go in or not?¨ Kris is now slowly backing away, it isnt right. Something is very very wrong. Trying her hardest to compose herself, Susie growls out, ¨Fine! If you´re gonna be a wimp then I´ll¨ She turns to look at the closest, freezing mid stride.  Glancing over her shoulder, she suggest quietly, ¨We´lll both go together¨ On this they agree, and side by side they tiptoe into the dark. 

 

¨Nothing but old papers¨ Susie comments as they enter, each footstep rustling as they land on what was just mentioned.  Susie then goes about trying to find a light switch, Kris right behind her as the go deeper and deeper. ¨Kinda big for a closet¨ She mutters, deeper still they tread. Kris eventually bumps into Susies back as she halts. ¨Kris, I think this closet is broke.¨ Hands clap together. ¨Well, we looked hard enough. If Alphys wants the chalk, she can get it herself.¨ Pushing past Kris, Susie heads for the door. ¨Lets bounce¨ 

 

Almost running, the move for the exit, only for the door to slam with a resounding  thud right before Susie reaches it. ¨What?!¨ She roars, slamming both fists into the locked door. ¨This aint funny! Let us out!¨ Kris at first thinks the vibrations he is feeling are from The Dragons assault on the door, but soon realizes that the shaking is coming from underneath. He cant see, but he does feel it as the ground seems to vanish. 

 

A noise, the first of its kind that day, escapes Kris as he falls, down, down down into the endless darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

 

His head hurts. Kris is laying on the ground, which is cold and hard. But it is not the floor of the closest, instead being dirt the color of ocean water. Limbs aching, the Human rises, going over the gleaming white metal that now covers his body. Armor, like that of some sort of knight. A silken red scarf is wrapped around his neck, billowing behind him in the soft breeze as he glances about. There is no sun, just black sky with twinkling stars. Oddly enough, it is still bright enough to see.

 

Nothing but more blue dirt for what seemed to be miles, directly in front of him a winding path leading up the mountain ahead.  Onward Kris trucks, passing by strange white tree with giant bulbs on the end. The wiggle as Kris moves past, stopping once he is far enough away.  Right in front of him is a odd looking bush, fuzzy grey in color, looking as though it was made from soap bubbles. Tentatively extending a hand, Kris touches it. With a loud WOMPF! The bush contracts inward, shriveling itself up into a tiny ball. 

 

Chuckling at this sight, Kris touches another. WOMPF! Went the bubble bush as it curled inward. He does it again, and again. Five times, six times, and on the seventh he freezes when from behind the bush appears none other than Susie, clad in black leather and with a wicked looking axe on her back. ¨HEY!¨ She cries, ¨Back off or I'll¨ She pauses, face softening once she realizes it is Kris.  

 

¨D-Dont scare me like that, Dumbass. Unless you wanna get clocked in the face!¨ Kris just shrugs.  ¨We gotta get outta here, and since you got us into the mess¨ She walks around KRis to stand at his back, ¨You lead the way.¨ Off they go, Kris treading lightly as they make their way through the strange land. Kris does not make it ten steps before Susie is bolting past him with the proclamation that he was too slow.  She, however stops quickly, staring up at a ledge above them.

 

¨Someone's up there waving!¨ Susie yells, eyes widening as from the sides of the inky blob over head appear glowing white spears, which hurtle down with lethal force. ¨RUN!¨ Booms Susie, leaping left and right as the magical spears embedded themselves in the ground. And run Chris does, close on Susie back as the leap down a narrow crevice.  Tumbling head over heels down the rocky slope they go, grinding to a halt at the very bottom.

 

¨Not dead? Good¨ Comments Susie as the two stand, taking in the appearance of the buildings that had begun  pop up as they walk on. ¨Think theres anyone here?¨ Kris just shrugs, hand on the hilt of the sword sheath on one of his hips. The buildings look empty, abandon with most boarded up. In the very distance is a flickering light, like a star.  Right underneath this light looms a great Castle, forged from the same black and blue stone as the houses around them. 

 

¨A whole town, in a supply closet?¨ Hisses The Dragon, flinching in surprise as a throaty hum of a voice echoes ahead of them. ¨Welcome, heroes.¨ ¨Who's there?!¨ Susie demands as the two glance every which way. ¨Do not be alarmed, for I am not your enemy. Come forward, both of you.¨ 

 

Forward Kris goes, Susie behind him as they watch from out of nowhere appears a hooded figure. ¨Welcome¨ The same voice hums from under the hood. ¨I am Prince of this Kingdom. The Kingdom of Darkness.¨ The figure shuffles towards them, face obscured by the long hood it wears. ¨Kris, Susie. There is a legend in this land. A legend that one day, two Heroes of Light will arrive, and fulfill the ancient prophecy told by time and space.¨  Cupping its hands together, the new arrival pleads, ¨Please, hear my tale.¨ 

 

After a moment of hesitation, Kris nods his head. The story begins.


	21. Chapter 21

 

**_Once upon a time, a LEGEND was whispered among shadows._ ** **_  
_ ** **_It was a LEGEND of HOPE._ ** **_  
_ ** **_It was a LEGEND of DREAMS._ ** **_  
_ ** **_It was a LEGEND of LIGHT._ ** **_  
_ ** **_It was a LEGEND of DARK._ ** **_  
_ ** **_This is the legend of DELTA RUNE_ ** **_  
_ ** **_For millennia, LIGHT and DARK have lived in balance,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Bringing peace to the WORLD._ ** **_  
_ ** **_But if this harmony were to shatter..._ ** **_  
_ ** **_a terrible calamity would occur._ ** **_  
_ ** **_The sky will run black with terror_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And the land will crack with fear._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Then, her heart pounding..._ ** **_  
_ ** **_The EARTH will draw her final breath._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Only then, shining with hope..._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Three HEROES appear at WORLDS' edge._ ** **_  
_ ** **_A HUMAN,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_A MONSTER,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And a PRINCE FROM THE DARK._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Only they can seal the fountains_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And banish the ANGEL'S HEAVEN._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Only then will balance be restored,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And the WORLD saved from destruction._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Today, the FOUNTAIN OF DARKNESS-_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The geyser that gives this land form-_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Stands tall at the center of the kingdom._ ** **_  
_ ** **_But recently, another fountain has appeared on the horizon..._ ** **_  
_ ** ****_And with it, the balance of LIGHT and DARK begins to shift._

 

Bowing their head, the stranger proclaims, ¨Kris, Susie. Thank you for listening.¨ Kris nods his in respect. ¨I deeply believe you two are are the Heroes of Legend.¨  As Susie rolls her eyes, ¨That despite whatever you may face, you both have the courage to save the world.¨ Kris is in silent awe at these words. Stepping closer, allowing the two outworlders to see the glint of spectacles under his hood, the figure implores. ¨Delta Warriors! Please, wont you accept your destiny.¨ 

 

As Kris thinks this over, mind working its hardest to figure out if this was real or just a dream, Susie cuts in, ¨Nah¨ ¨W-W-What?¨ The shock in the newcomers voice is quite evident.  With a hand placed to her chest, Susie scoffs out, ¨Me? Some kinda hero or somthin´? Ya got the wrong person¨ Shuffling a bit closer, ¨Bu-B-But Susie! Without you, T-The World!¨ Turning away from them, ¨So what if the world gets destroyed? None of my business, might even be fun!¨ 

 

The other two say nothing, even as The Dragon turns towards Kris.  ¨If ya wanna play pretend with this weirdo, stick around¨ She starts to walk off, ¨I'm gonna find a way outta here¨ ¨Susie!¨ Cries the Prince, ¨Wait¨  **_¨HEH! HEH! HEH!_ ** _ ¨  _ Thunders a nasaly voice as a motorcycle roars in, sideswiping the Prince across the room where he slams into a wall, body limp. ¨Ho! Ho! Ho!¨ Booms the plump little figure riding the bike, skin baby blue and chalk white, twin silver eyes shining under a cyan hoodie. 

 

¨The Heroes are already running away!¨ He sticks out a blue tongue, ¨And they didn't even know I was here! My dads gonna make me son of the month!¨  ¨Who the hell are you?!¨ Snarls Susie, hand on the axe. ¨I´m!¨ The Bike riders does a spin, ¨The Bad Guy! Ya clowns wanna seal our Dark Fountain?¨ Raising gloved hands, ¨And-Still picturing you two as Clowns-Save the world from Eternal Darkness!¨ Susie gives a so-so gesture with one palm, ¨Eh¨ The Rider points a finger, ¨Don't try to deny it! We both know you´ll go east! It's the only way home!¨ 

  
With one fist thumping his chest, ¨But I! Lancer!  Won't let you! I gotta flawless two step plan to ensure it!¨  Kris raises an eyebrow, even as Lancer continues, ¨Step one! Thrash ya!¨ Kris looks up at Susie, who looks down at him. A silent agreement goes between them. ¨Step two! Ya lose!¨  Susie strokes her jaw with one claw, ¨Hmm. Nice plan, kid.¨ The massive grin on Lancers face lessens, ¨R-R-Really?¨ Susie nods, ¨Yeah, actually.¨ Her lips peel back over dozens of bone crunching, chalk munching fangs, ¨ **_Mind if we use it on you instead?¨_ **  The two draw their weapons, and the War for Light begins.


	22. Chapter 22

 

Lancer revs the handle of his bike, grinning wide as luminous blue spears materialize on either side of him. ¨Halt clowns!¨ The enemy states, ¨This bike is fueled by victory.¨ Susie aims the black and purple axe at him,  _ ¨Crepitus!¨  _ She yells, the head of her weapon glowing a hot pink before launching a line of blinding purple light at Lancer. Quicker that what Kris thought possible, Lancer wheelies out of the way, leaving the wave to strike a nearby wall and explode.

 

The Human looks at Susie, who has a shocked expression on her face. ¨I have no idea where that came from.¨  Kris thinks, but the only real thought that comes to him is one,  Pervenire! He aims his sword at Lancer, who once again glides away as a line of blue energy carves a trench into the ground. ¨Here it comes!¨ Lancer exclaims, roaring towards them and launching his spears. Kris and Susie dive to the side, narrowly avoiding getting impaled. The latter tries a swing as the Rider passes by, missing by a hair. ¨Wheelies!¨”Lancer cackles, ¨Sweet Wheelies!¨  More spears rain down, Kris silently cursing as he hops left and right.

 

Readying herself to attack again, Susie is stopped by Lancer stating, ¨Wait a sec! My bikes running outta fuel! Alright punks, ya had the luck of the draw this time!¨ With that Lancer rides off. The two sheath their weapons, Kris with mild concern in his eyes as the Prince hurries over to them, longs grey robe in tatters, allowing Kris to see the green fabric underneath.  ¨Are you two okay?¨ He asks the Heroes before patting down his chest, ¨Um, allow me to introduce myself.¨ 

 

Susie cuts him off, ¨Geez, can ya take that hood off?¨ Silent for a moment, The Prince complies. Hands raise to the edge of the hood, pulling it down so it can fall to the ground. Kris feels his heart leap at the sight of the creature before them. He was….He was….Was….So….CUTE! A face with well groomed fur the color of milk, with a adorable red button nose on the end of a snout resembling that of a goat. Two big floppy ears like a beagle, soft blue eyes behind thick glasses. A long pink scarf is wrapped around his throat, falling down his back.

 

The massive green wizard hat on his head casts quite the alluring shadow over his features,  the head wear matching the long emerald tunic that draped down to his knees, legs and barefeet covered in the same soft looking fuzz. He walks on the tips of his toes, moving with little to no sound as he shuffles towards them.

 

Smiling warmly, so warm it could possibly melt an iceberg, The Prince states, ¨Hello everyone, I´m Ralsei.¨ Kris smiles back, watching with endearment as Ralsei turns his head, fur seeming to turn the same shade as his scarf. ¨It is ever so wonderful to meet you! I am certain we are going to be great friends!¨  Kris nods, utterly smitten by how sweet and fluffy he is. Susie is not, however. ¨The way out is east, right?¨ Ralsei nods, ¨Yes! That´s where we will¨ Susie walks off, ¨Got it. See ya at school Kris!¨ 

 

¨Umm¨ Goes Ralsei, sadness in his eyes. ¨I guess its just us then¨ The fluffy boy moves towards Kris, only coming up to the Humans chest. ¨I´m a prince, Kris. But I dont have any subjects.¨ Fidgeting with his scarf, Ralsei continues, ¨I´ve been waiting here, for you. For about my entire life.¨  Smiling again, ¨Im really happy to meet you and hope we can be good friends!¨ Oh my god he is so cute. Kris thinks. ¨We should try to find Susie, she seems to be going south east.¨ Ralsei moves around Kris to stand at his back. ¨Lead the way Kris!¨ 

 

Kris does not have to ask where they are going, for the massive set of double doors ahead, a polished gold in shade, looms. As the two draw closer, Ralsei comments, ¨Once we pass through this door, our adventure shall begin. While the journey is told by the prophecy, I still think your choices matter!¨  Kris is glad to hear that. ¨The world is full of people Kris, in the end how we treat them may make a difference. Lets try our best to get by without fighting.¨ Kris agrees, although the only way he shows it is my nodding. Through the doors they go, which slam shut behind them. On the other side, heaven itself.


	23. Chapter 23

 

The barren dirt has turned into long grass, the color of sapphires, smelling of sugar and sweet treats. The many purple trees grow ruby red leafs.  Nothing is around for what seems miles, save for the town in the far distance, from which the pillar of flickering blue-black rises high above. But even closer than the town is none other than Lancer, now without his bike.  

 

¨Ho! Ho! Ho!¨ He cackles as they draw near. ¨If it ain't my two favorite people!¨ Kris raises a brow, ¨Psych, you two aint even in my top five!¨ Ralsei, not amused in the slightest demands, ¨Lancer! Where is Susie?!¨ Grinning and laughing as usual, ¨Oh! Its real simple!¨ He raises his hood, showing off the black eye he has. ¨She beat me up, and I ran away!¨ ¨Thats¨ Says Ralsei, ¨Is pretty anticlimactic¨ They walk off, leaving Lancer to nurse his swollen eye.

  
  


Soon they come across another entity, this one a tall yellow being with a triangle shaped body. ¨Did you see that scary beast?! Here I was, making a cake when out of nowhere it came and ate it! I sprayed it with water, and it ran off hissing!¨ Ralsei smiles, ¨Aw Kris! That sounds like Susie. We better find her before she gets into any more trouble.¨  Onward the two go, stopping so Ralsei may check on the person laying amongst the grass. 

 

¨Their okay, just knocked out. We have to hurry before she hurts anyone else!¨ And so they do, moving at a quickened pace. Lancer soon appears ahead, three creatures Ralsei refers to as ¨Hathi's¨ behind him. ¨Ho! Ho! Ho!¨ States Lancer, ¨Just try to get past me and my team!¨ Kris draws his sword, watching in silent amazement as white energy flickers at the fingertips of Ralsei. 

 

The Hathies, the color of seaweed, bone white staffs held in their squid tentacles, raise their weapons. A ring of green light surrounds Lancer, the glow causing his black eye to vanish. ¨H-Hey, attack them! Not me!” Lancer cries. ¨Their healing you, thats what Hathies do¨ Ralsei corrects. ¨It's all they know how to do, your attacks aren't balanced at all.¨ Lancer frowns at the realization of his mistake. ¨It's like a dinner made out of three glasses of milk.¨  

 

Sticking out his tongue, Lancer asks, ¨And that's unusual?¨  Nonetheless, Lancer and the Hathies walk away, leaving Kris and Ralsei to head for the loud banging up ahead. ¨UGH! Open up you stupid door!¨ Susie roars as she slams her weight into said door. ¨Susie! There you are! We were ever so worried!¨ Exclaims Ralsei. Susie turns to face them, ¨Oh good, you two.¨ Kris says nothing as Ralsei implores, ¨I know how to open the door, but please stay close to us! Only Kris can close the Dark Fountain to send you both home!¨

 

Susie rolls her eyes, ¨Ugh! Fine! Let's get this over with.¨ She steps aside so that Ralsei may place a hand to the door.  _ ¨Recludam¨  _ The Goat whispers, hand glowing as the door swings open. On the other side was more open field, the Town ever closer. Directly ahead sits a cozy looking little shack, a sign overhead with a single word,  _ Shop _ . ¨Its safe, Kris¨ Ralsei assures, ¨The old shopkeeper is really nice!¨ Kris enters, being greeted by a quaint interior, the counter at the center with a person behind it. ¨Hee Hee. Welcome travelers¨ Says the one eyed purple cat. Kris and Ralsei looks about, taking in the many bottles and odds and ends that line the shelves.  ¨Take your time, aint like its better spent.¨ Says the Cat. Kris walks up to him, placing his armoured hands on the counter. 

 

¨Wanna talk?¨ The Cat asks. Kris nods, ¨Aint got anything better to do. Names Seam, and over the years I've collected all sorts of odds and ends.¨ Seam lets out a sigh, ¨It's a hobby, cause around here you learn to pass the time, or go mad like everyone else.¨ Seam narrows his one eye, ¨You don't look all that familiar. You from outta town?¨ Ralsei butts in, ¨No, he's not. Kris here is a Lightner¨ Seam cracks a smile. ¨Oh really now? Did you tell him about the whole Prophecy, Ralsei?¨ The Goat nods, ¨Yep! But I was also hoping you could fill him in on more about our past. ¨ 

 

¨Might as well¨ Seam grunts, eyeing the figure of Susie, who chose to remain outside. ¨Long ago,  the Darkners lived in harmony with the Lighteners.They were like Gods to us. Our protectors. Our creators. Those who gave us purpose. Then, one day we were all locked away in this prison...And the Lightners never returned. Embittered, the King took up arms, and aims to take revenge upon the Lightners that left us behind. 'Course, even among his troops, some still distantly hope the lightners will return...¨


	24. Chapter 24

 

Ralsei smiles warmly, ¨Thanks Seam. I´ll come visit you later.¨ Seam bows his furry head, ¨See ya around, or not. Ha ha¨ The two exit, but don't make it five steps before a bikeless Lancer reappears. ¨Ho! Ho! Ho!¨ Cries the Bike Rider. ¨The clowns are back in town! Bad news, ´cause since ya last saw me I created a new fighting force that not even Purple Girl could beat!¨ Susie raises a hand, ¨Stop. Stop talking.¨ Kris looks up at her, ¨Ho ho ho? What even is that?¨ 

 

Lancer smiles, ¨My evil laugh! Scary, right?¨ The Dragon is quick to respond, ¨You sound like a baby santa¨ Kris is unsure if Lancer even knows what that is, but nonetheless Lancer asks, ¨Like in a badass way?¨ Susie brushes past Kris and Ralsei, looming high over Lancer. ¨You really think ya know how to be scary?¨ Lancer trembles visibly, ¨Well, I-I¨ Susie cuts him off. ¨Wannabe tough guys piss me off.¨ Closer she goes, ¨Ya wouldn't know scary if it picked ya up and bit your face off¨ 

 

¨Tha-Th-Thats not t-t-tru-true¨ Sadness fills Lancers voice. ¨Oh really?¨ Susie purrs, kneeling down to rest a hand on his shoulder. Kris already knows what is about to happen.  **_¨Then why don't we prove it?!¨_ ** The Dragon snarls, lifting Lancer straight off the ground. The mad cackle she gives sends chills down Ralsei´s spine.

 

Lancer, however, just smiles. ¨Oh! I get it! Thanks, purple girl!¨ Susie frowns, ¨What?¨ ¨Thanks for teaching me how to be scary!¨ Susie drops him, and Lancer takes a step back. ¨And now!¨ He claps his hands together, summoning three beings in the shape of puzzle pieces. ¨Get ready to be thrashed!¨ His laugh rings out, a perfect imitation of Susie's, and then he is gone. As Kris reaches for his sword, Susie raises her axe overhead and bellows. With a wail of pure terror the three enemies run off.  But as usual, they they don't get very far before Lancer reappears, the storm clouds approaching behind him rumbling. 

 

¨You won't make it a step further! Because my new guys are gonna smash ya into blood!¨ He laughs madly, perfectly timed to the deafening crack of thunder.  Closing his mouth, Lancer than asks, ¨Hey Purple Girl! How was that?¨ Susie chokes on the air she was breathing in, ¨Why are you asking me?!¨ Lancer replies, ¨Cause you're real cool at boeing scary! I wanna be like you!¨  Brushing past her two partners, Susie once more towers over Lancer,

 

¨Well, that laugh isn't that bad. And saying you'll turn us into blood is real cool¨  Lancer grins, thanking Susie for her feedback. ¨I´ve been calling you guys clowns, but do ya have an official name?¨ To this Ralsei perks up. ¨Oh Kris! We should come up with a name for the team!¨ Susie mutters that they should not.  

 

After a moment of contemplation, Lancer pulls out a bucket of all things and tells everyone to put a name in. Ralsei, bringing out a journal from thin air, has everyone do so, folding the pieces up before setting them in the bucket. ¨Blue person, you go first since you look like you dont care¨ Lancer says, looking at Kris.  

The Human reaches in, pulling free a neatly folded square. It reads in Arial Font ¨The Legendary Heroes: Herald of Fun and Friendship¨ Kris shows this to the others, Ralsei smiling proudly.  Susie raises a pointed finger, ¨Okay man. One it's a mouthful, and two, What will the enemies think? Let's make it something shorter, more intimidating!¨ Ralsei asks what she had in mind, to which the Dragon taps her chin, ¨How about...The Fun Gang?¨ Lancer exclaims that it is perfect, bidding the ¨Fun Gang¨ Farewell as he runs off, a good twenty steps, which the others close rapidly. 

 

¨Lancer!¨ Ralsei is starting to become annoyed. ¨What is it this time?¨  ¨Something Extremely dangerous is up ahead!¨ Is the reply. Lancer takes a step closer, ¨It's really inconvenient!¨ Another dramatic step. ¨I cant go home cause I'm so scared!¨  Susie demands to know what. Lancer steps out of the way to reveal…. A checker piece with legs only slightly smaller than him. ¨Hey little guy!¨ Ralsei greets. Susie laughs, ¨That is what you're afraid of?¨ Lancer, with a shocked face ask if it really does not scare her. Susie questions what the checker is going to do.

 

To this, the Checker does a little hop and skip towards them before squatting down. A thunderous boom rings out, a light drizzle starting to fall. Upon the very top of the Checkers head appears a small tiara, and as if they had blinked, the Checker is suddenly towering overhead, nearly twice the height of Susie. Each footstep shakes the ground, and over this and the patter of rain Lancer yells. ¨It crushes people to death, I think!¨ 

 


	25. Chapter 25

And here it comes. The thing that Lancer calls K.Round stomping forward. ¨ _ Inspiratione!¨ _ Susie yells, launching from her axe a line of energy that strikes the foe in the chest. It stumbles back a step, but otherwise seems unharmed. Shuffling to and fro, K.Round kicks out one tree trunk of a leg, from the end launching orbs of red light that the group jumps to avoid. Noting that it seemed to grow after donning the crown, Kris points his sword at the top of his head, hoping that Ralsei gets to message.  

 

¨The crown!¨ Thankfully he does, ¨Knock the crown off!¨ ¨Oh it'll come off¨ Susie assures, ¨When I smash it into the ground!¨ Another wave of energy is fired at the twenty foot tall checker, but still it does not fall.  ¨ _ Orior!¨  _ Yells Ralsei, floating up into the air to launch fireballs at the crown.  Kris and Susie are left to hack at the massive legs on the ground, Susie being catapulted across the field after one leg strikes her chest.  Distrait! Kris thinks, rage flowing through him at the sight of Susie injured. A rope, made from blue-green light wraps itself around the Crown, and with a hard tug Kris pulls it off. 

 

Another blink and then K.Round in once again tiny, hopping away from Ralsei as he lands next to the bleeding Susie. ¨Iatreia¨ The goat whispers, streams of deep green closing the gash of Susie's head. ¨Wow!¨ Proclaims Lancer as he walks up them. ¨You guys really are heroes!¨ Grinning as she stands, Susie agrees, ¨Yeah, I´m pretty great huh?¨  ¨But you beat up a bunch of innocent bystanders!¨ Ralsei interjects, referring to the knocked out people he and Kris had earlier passed. 

 

¨They were enemies¨ Susie responds. ¨You punched Lancer¨ ¨He's the bad guy.¨ ¨You ate some random mans cake.¨ ¨Cake is my enemy.¨  Sighing, Ralsei composes himself. ¨Susie, whether you like it or not, You are a hero. One with the power to bring peace to the future.¨ Susie rolls her eyes, even as Ralsei continues. ¨So could you please...act like one?¨ She is silent for a moment. ¨I have been a pretty bad hero, huh?¨ She walks to stand next to Lancer. 

 

¨Alright, from now on I won't be a rotten hero.¨ She pats Lancer on his back, ¨I'll just be the Bad Guy!¨  To this Ralsei jumps in alarm. ¨Susie! You cant just!¨ LAncer butts in, ¨Quiet, Toothpaste Boy!¨ Whatever that means. ¨She's my partner now! See ya later, if ya last that long!¨ The two run off, laughing like maniacs. Kris turns to Ralsei, who has his head lowered in sadness. 

 

¨Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on her¨ Kris extends a hand, resting on The Goats arm. The two look each other in the eye, Kris giving a reassuring smile. ¨Lets just try to be nice to her, okay? I just worry she might hurt someone with how eager she is to fight. But I am sure she'll come around soon!¨ With that Kris and Ralsei trek onwards towards the Town. 


	26. Chapter 26

 

When the rain chooses to not let up, Ralsei finds them a small cave off the forest path, using his magic to start a fire. ¨We can go after them tomorrow, but we should get some rest first.¨ Kris nods, and without a word lays with his back to Ralsei, eyes falling closed. 

 

The next morning, as Ralsei puts it, they are up and off. The air smells much clearer, and the leaves drip the remnants of the storm onto the ground. For once Lancer is not around, and across the forest Kris and Ralsei go in peace.   Nothing pops out, nothing tries to attack them, and for that KRis is grateful.

  
  


It does not last long, however, For with a howl Lancer returns, now on his bike, Susie on the seat behind him.  ¨Whats your plan?!¨ Ralsey yells over the engine. ¨No plan!¨ Susie yells, ¨Just the rule that any who get in our way be crushed!¨ Finishes Lancer. ¨I know I need you two to get me home, so I'll make ya a deal!¨ Kris raises a brown in interest. ¨You beat us, and I´ll go back to being a goody two shoes!¨  However, right as Kris brings up his sword to aim at Lancer, Susie cuts in, ¨Woah! Woah! Woah! Don't gang up on him! I´ll be good, just dont hurt Lancer!¨ 

 

Kris sheaths his blade, watching as Susie walks up to him. ¨Glad to have you back!¨ Ralsei truly does mean it. Lancer then butts in, ¨Does this mean your not my partner anymore?¨ Stuttering, Susie replies, ¨Of Course not! You can be a part of-¨ She glances between everyone, ¨The Fun Gang?¨ Lancer grins wide, ¨LAncer joins the Party!¨  Onward they march, Lancer exclaiming it was so cool to be a member of a big group. 

 

Ralsei asks about the soldiers that Lancer sent against them earlier. ¨Yeah, but my dad forced ´em to follow me.They dont like me all that much.¨  Soon they all reach one particular tree that star shaped fruit dangles from. ¨Dark Candy!¨ Ralsei explains, ¨The best fruit in all the land!¨ Susie reaches up and yanks one free. ¨What does it taste like?¨ Lancer asks as she goes to bite it. 

 

¨You mean you never had one?¨ She questions. ¨No, I am not allowed to pick them¨ Glancing down at the peice in her hand, Susie gifts it to Lancer. ¨Go on then¨ He bites into the fruit, exclaiming with a full mouth that it tastes like Marshmallows. Susie picks three more, handing one to  Ralsei and Kris. Sure enough, it does taste like candy. Sweet and pulpy and filling, Kris wipes his hands on the ground to clean off the sticky juice.

 

¨You´re a good friend¨ Lancer comments once they are all done. ¨You to¨ Replies Susie.  At last, the many trees give way, allowing the four to see the Castle, closer than ever, Dark Fountain rippling and rumbling as it pumps a vicious grey ooze skywards, edges twinkling the same color as the grass around them. ¨The Castle! We are almost there!¨ Boasts Ralsei. ¨Yep, that's where me and my Dad live!¨ Confirms Lancer. ¨So if we close that Fountain,¨ Asks Susie, ¨Then me and Kris can go home?¨ 

 

Ralsei nods, and they walk onward. Lancer stops them with a question, ¨Do you think there's any other way to send you home? Cause the Fountain is being guarded, and I don't wanna see you all get hurt.¨  With a scoff The Dragon responds, ¨Come on, Lancer. No one can beat us! And we'll smash ´em into the ground if they try!¨ Lancer shuffles back, ¨I-I-.....I gotta go¨ Ralsei asks when will he be back. 

 

His eyes glistening at the edges, Lancer answers in a voice on the verge of breaking, ¨Never¨ And with that he runs away. ¨Hey wait!¨ Yells Susie, running after him. ¨Susie, stop!¨ Chris Ralsei, chasing her. Soon they are all out of sight, having easily outpaced Kris, who grinds to a halt when a arrow lodges itself into the ground at his feet.

 

¨The Lighteners are approaching the Castle! Stop them!¨ Yells a distant figure, dozens of others gathering around them.  Onward Kris runs, jumping behind rocks and trees as more arrows rain down. Ahead he spots the other three, all of them standing in front of the Castles front gate. ¨LANCER!¨ Susie bellows as Kris and Ralsei run next to her. 

 

The tears now falling freely, Lancer takes a step back, the massive wrought iron gate of the Castle falling, blocking his from the rest of the group. Kris turns, hand already on his sword as he senses the approach of others. The first he parries, the next he manages to slice across the arm, but then a fist slams into his nose, and all goes black.


	27. Chapter 27

 

When Kris comes to, he finds that the soft grass has now become moss covered stone. Soft hands stroke through his tousled brown hair, head resting in Ralsei´s lap.  Two dark eyes stare up into light blue ones, a level of trust and concern in them unlike anything Kris had ever seen. ¨Are you okay?¨ Ralsei asks the Human, getting a soft nod in response. 

 

Kris rises to a sitting position next to Ralsei, who has removed his giant hat to show his face. ¨The Guards said that once the portal to the Light World is finished, then we are to be executed.¨ Ralsei explains. ¨I don't know where Susie is, but the guards told me she died.¨ It feels as though someone had punched Kris in the face again. 

 

 ¨Stupid.¨ Kris hears Wizard Goat. ¨To think we could solve all fights peacefully.¨ A sniffle, ¨Now the world is going to end because I was to much of a coward to fight when it needed me.¨ Kris rests a hand on his shoulder, the two looking each other in the eye. ¨Not your fault¨ 

 

The words the leave the humans mouth are raspy and hoarse. His voice is not used very often, almost never. They are the first Ralsei has ever heard, and as such come as a great shock. ¨I thought you couldn't talk!¨ The Goat exclaims. Kris shrugs, ¨Don't have much to say, really¨  Now toying with the edge of his scarf, Ralsei assures Kris, ¨No matter what happens next, I just want you to know….I´m glad I met you¨ Kris gives a tiny smile, ¨Ditto.¨ They lean their heads together, and Ralsei begins to hum a soft tune. 

 

_ ¨When the Light is running low, and the shadows start to grow. The places that you know seem like fantasy.¨  _ His voice is wonderful. Clear and sonorous and calming.  _ ¨There's A light inside your soul, still shining in the cold. With the truth, the promise in our hearts¨  _ Kris feels his heart beat in synch with some inaudible music. He feels Ralsei´s, feels the pure and true kindness within him. 

  
_ ¨Don't forget, I'm with you in the daaark¨  _ ¨Beautiful¨ Kris grunts. ¨Thanks¨ Ralsei says, feeling his cheeks heat up. They stay like this, and Ralsei soon is asked if he knows anything else. ¨Just that one¨ He answers. Kris asks if he could sing it again. Always happy to please, Ralsei complies, and soon Kris joins him. Kris, for all the hoarse and rough nature of his voice, sounds pleasant. A nice chorus. Nice company. Nobody should be forced to die alone.


	28. Chapter 28

 

Susie is bleeding, she at the moment has a arrow sticking out of her back. The pain is terrible, but she pushes through. Having fled the battle, the Dragon watches as the Castle Guards drag an unconscious Kris and a struggling Ralsei inside. She had to save them. She needed them if she wanted to get outta this mess.

 

¨Spread out!¨ Yells one of the Guards. ¨Find the other¨  One of them is making his way towards the tree Susie is hiding behind. Cursing silently, Susie manages to stand upright, pressing her body as close as it can to her cover. Nearer and Nearer the Foe comes, but he drops like a stone when Susie drives her fist into his face.

 

Working quick and praying desperately, Susie stripps the body of its armor, resisting the urge to scream as she wrenches the arrow out. Hoping her disguise would work and was on right, The Dragon heads for the Castle, thankfully not being confronted by the others as she enters. Ahead of the sparsely lit hall, she hones in on the sound of Ralsei´s voice, quickly trodding down a cramped spiral staircase.

 

However, another voice makes her halt. ¨The Lighteners cannot be allowed to escape. Find the third, and bring her back alive¨ Orders Lancer, getting a ¨Yes Sir!¨ In response. Into the dungeon Susie goes, finding Lancer amongst the many cells. ¨Lancer!¨ Susie growls, limping towards him.

 

¨Susie?!¨ Lancer cries, silver eyes widening. ¨What are you doing here?¨ Grunting from the great pain she is in, Susie responds, ¨Where are Kris and Ralsei? What have you done with them?!¨ ¨I can explain! I told the guards to capture you! Lock you up so you didnt fight my dad! Just let me talk to him, I can convince him to stop all this!¨ Closer Susie trudges, ¨Lancer, move¨ He shakes his head. 

 

¨No¨ ¨What?!¨ Susie demands. ¨I said no! I am not gonna lose you! I have never had a friend before! Let alone three!¨ His tears fall, ¨Please, just surrender! Dont leave me alone!¨ His knees buckle, ¨Please.¨ He sobs, ¨Please.¨ Even with every nerve end screaming their protest, Susie kneels before him. ¨You and me, Lance? We´re a team! We stick together, no matter what. Cause we're not villains, we´re heroes. We´re the Delta Warriors.¨  Lancer glances upward, and very rapidly does his trademark grin appear. 

 

¨Yeah. YEAH!¨ From his hoodie pocket Lancer pulls out a key. ¨The other two are down that hall! Go free them, I´ll try to stall my dad.¨ With that he runs off in one direction, Susie going the other. She finds them, Kris and Ralsei, cuddled up against each other singing a lullaby. ¨Sup losers?¨ Susie yells as she swings the now unlock cell door open. ¨Susie?!¨ Ralsei cries as he shoots to his furry feet. ¨I just knew you'd save us! You really do have the heart of a hero!¨ The Goat proclaims as he wraps his arms around her waist. ¨Yeah.¨ Susie grunts, ¨Don't push your luck¨ 

¨You´re bleeding¨ Hums Kris. ¨Dude, you can talk?!¨ Susie gasps as Ralsei uses his magic to heal her. ¨Yep¨ The Human replies. Once the wound is closed, and Kris is handed the sword Susie had taken from her disguise k.o´d form, they take off.

 

Together, at long last! Ralsei thinks. Änd with renowned purpose they march, in search of The Fountain, in search of The King. Onward they go, soon finding what turned out to be a elevator. Thankfully empty when the doors slide open with a DING! On Ralsei´s advice, Kris presses the button for top floor, which most certainly is where the Fountain will be.

 

¨Might be a while¨ The Goat says, sitting on the ground. Susie props herself against one wall, Kris seated to her left. ¨Hey Ral?¨ Asks Susie. ¨Lancer´s dad, The King?¨ ¨Pala? What about him?¨ Ralsei questions. ¨Will we have to hurt him? Fight him?¨  ¨If it comes to it¨ Kris answers. The sad thing was that Ralsei now agrees. ¨Most likely. He won't give up just by talking.¨ 

 

They are all silent the rest of the way. When the bell rings that they had reached the top, Ralsei is the first out, Kris feeling a strong hand on his shoulder as he tries to follow. ¨Kris, I got somthing you need to hear.¨ Kris hums in interest. ¨I-I-I¨ Susie stammers. ¨I am sorry. About back at school. For what I did.¨  ¨Its okay¨ Kris tries. ¨No it aint! I just met you, and without even getting to know you I treated ya like trash. But you´re not. You're...pretty cool in all honesty.¨ Kris smiles. ¨You too, now let's go save the world¨ 


	29. Chapter 29

 

And off they all go, a good ten steps before a voice rings out. ¨So the worms have come out to play¨ ¨Who's there?!¨ Ralsei demands, he and the others being blinded by a flash of light. When his vision returns, a slender figure stands across from them. ¨I am Rouxls Kaard! Thoust Greatest Adversary! Thou Mayst have defeatedeth all other foes! But Against I thou shall be scattered about!¨ Waving a gloved hand Rouxls taunts, ¨Come, Knaves! Prepareth for battle with!¨ Another flash of light, and a familiar legged Checker piece appears. 

 

¨Whatever this is!¨ ¨Huh?¨ Ralsei question. ¨It's the enemy from earlier, but it looks different¨ Behind him Susie proclaims the K.Round looks the same. ¨Attack, beast! Trample all foes before thee!¨ Rouxls urges. K.Round hops and skips forward, squatting in preparation. As soon as Kris sees the Crown appear on its head, he points his sword, ¨ _ Distrait!¨  _ A tendril of glowing light yanks it away, where the Crown flies through a window a couple hundred stories down. 

 

Now with a shocked expression on his face, Rouxls glides to the heroes. ¨Brilliant! Just Brilliant! Thou great heroes! See-eth, twas just a test of thoust Strength!¨ ¨But you just¨ Ralsei tries, one again blinded as Rouxls teleports out, ¨Luck be with thee heroes!¨  

 

Kris spare a glance at K.Round, who tucks its legs and rolls away. With a shrug The Human resumes his walk, quickly noting a sound. It was something big, something full of energy. A rumbling that cause his teeth to vibrate. Through a pair of doors the three go, and on the other side, the Gates of Hell. 

 

The Dark Fountain rose high into the stars, roiling and churning and thundering like a colossal drum. The noise was coming from it, the sound being the Fountain draining all the color from the world. Everything near it was grey. Grey and dark and lifeless. Kris knew that this is what the world will be should he fail, without life, without color, forever doomed to eternal night.

 

Susie points at the two figures ahead of them. ¨Look! Its Lancer!¨ She yells over the sound.  The group hurries towards them, grinding to a halt once they get a good look of the other. He was massive, not as big as K.Round, but more than enough to dwarf all others. His limbs are thicker than Kris´s torso, muscular and pale as snow. 

 

Bizarre blue tattoos cross his body, and upon his head rests a three pronged crown. On his back is a flowing black cape. Lancer is kneeling before this entity, but what they say is swallowed by the Fountain. The crooked toothed grin on the figure melts, silver eyes igniting with fury as he slams a elephant's foot of a leg into the ground. 

 

Lancer flinches, but then turns when he notices that his father is looking past him at the three heroes not but ten feet away. ¨It's nice to meet you!¨ Ralsei yells. With a sigh, the King lays a hand on his son's shoulder. ¨Lancer¨ Pala rumbles, ¨My son, what did I tell you?¨

 

¨D-D-Don't get attached?¨ LAncer whimpers.  ¨You have failed, they have poisoned you heart with their sentimentality.¨ Pala clenches a baseball mitt hand. ¨Free yourself, Lancer! They care not for you! Their only goal is to destroy our glorious Fountain.¨ The next three words are spoken with a type of hatred and venom Lancer has never heard, ¨They. Are. Scum¨ 

 

The young Lance shakes his head, ¨N-No, they aren't!¨ His airway is cut off as Pala grabs his throat, hoisting him into the air. ¨What did you say?¨ The Mad King growls. The rasp of weapons being drawn and the hum of magic being summoned is heard. ¨HEY!¨ Susie roars. ¨Let him go!¨

 

A serpentine blue tongue slithers over paty grey lips. ¨You want me to let him go?!¨ Pala moves towards the edge of the platform they stand on. ¨I'll drop him off the edge and let him splatter! Unless you all kneel and learn your place!¨ The heroes look between each other. ¨Don't do it, Guys!¨ Lancer pleads, even as his friends fall to their knees. 

 

Glowing red daggers appear above the threes heads. ¨Now watch, Lancer! See what happens when you befriend Lighteners!¨ Ẅith a defiant scream, Lancer summons a spear, launching it into his father's arm. Grunting at the slash inflicted, Pala drops Lancer, who runs off for the elevator. ¨Come back here you little!¨ Pala is blocked by three scowling faces.

  
¨Alright, enough!¨ Susie hisses, eyes like stars as her fangs are shown. ¨Ẅho the hell do you think you are?!¨ Pala chuckles, even as red drips from his wound. ¨Who am I?!¨ He yells, placing a hand to his chest. ¨To my people, I am a hero¨ A line of glowing light shines on his wrist, this light taking shape to become a long chain, the end tipped with a serrated spear. ¨To you?¨ He twirls said spear from one palm to the other.  **_¨I¨M THE BAD GUY!¨_ ** From his mouth a horrid noise, which Kris realized was laughter came, and without another word, The Battle that would decide the fate of the Universe began.


	30. Chapter 30

 

_ ¨LACUS!¨  _ Pala roars, vanishing from sight. Kris feels him to his right, diving to the left as the King reappears, just barely missing the downward stab. ¨How dare you come here, Lighteners?!¨ The Foe growls, pivoting to extend the chain and launch it at Ralsei, who raises both hands to summon a shield. Nonetheless the blow launches the Goat back, but still does he manage to retaliate with a blast of fire. 

 

**_¨_ ** _ Avertat!¨  _ Yells Pala, and as if in reverse the fireball turns away, aimed at Susie. With a skill Kris did not think one of her size could have, Susie swipes the blunt end of her axe out, batting the missile away. Forward The Dragon charges, axe head throwing up sparks as she and Pala clash blades. 

 

¨You, who banished us, condemned us to this sunless prison!¨ The King growls, delivering a kick that knocks Susie away. A twirling slash aimed at Kris is dodged with a knee slide, The Human drawing a line across Pala´s side. Not even flinching, Pala spins his chain around like a helicopter, distracting Kris long enough to connect a uppercut straight to the nose.

 

¨You simple minded fool!¨ Pala roars towards Ralsei as pain explodes across his back from another fireball. ¨It is a shame you will not live to realize your nativity. Die with the Lighteners you worship!¨ The King thunders towards him, and right as he prepares to bring his foot down on the puny Goat under him, Ralsei shouts a word, ¨ _ Advorso!¨  _ His slender legs glow a shimmering green, and without realizing it, Ralsei does a backflip, both magic imbued feet slamming into  Pala´s chin. 

 

Now Pala reacts, grunting as stars flare in his vision, swollen lip he now has giving him a lisp. ¨Sorry¨ Ralsei states, ¨Me and my friends aren't going anywhere!¨  ¨Damn right¨ Kris rasps out. Turning towards him, Pala booms. ¨Silent Light Bringer! Your very existence goes against our own!¨ Thumping a fist of his chest, The King proclaims, ¨The Knight has appeared! By their will I will shatter your heart!¨ A low sweep aimed at Kris´s legs is jumped over, a superman punch snapping the Kings head to the side, sending a small white object flying out of his mouth.

 

¨Holy Fountains! Pulled from the earth!¨ Pala rambles. ¨Creating a new world! Our world!¨ Across the battlefield red spears materialize, launching themselves at the ducking and weaving Heroes. ¨Soon the world shall be blanketed in darkness! And I shall rule it!¨ Ralsei hears Pala boast as he summons a shield overhead.  

 

A hand grabs Susie by her hair, Pala forcing her face into his knee. Down she goes, and as Pala raises his spear tip, bellowing the words, ¨Fall before the Chain of Justice!¨ A lithe figure, clad in silver metal, brings with all his might down the sword he holds. 

 

Pala screams, scream at the top of his lungs as his hand falls to the ground, chain-blade trapped in a death grip.  ¨M-M-My K-Kni-Knight-t¨ The King groans, stumbling back with his red drenched stump of a arm pressed close to his chest. ¨I-I will n-not fail y-y-y-you¨ Even as he say this, his knees buckle, and with a resounding thud he falls into a kneel. 

 

¨Enough…. Is enough¨ He coughs out as the heroes group around him. ¨I...cannot defeat you.¨ Kris, one eye swollen shut,  places the tip of his blade to the King's throat. ¨Any last words?¨ The Human asks. Susie with a nose leaking blood, gives a nod of approval, Ralsei with a long slash across his face from one of the spears saying nothing. 

 

¨P-Perhaps, I have been too cruel¨ The King sighs. ¨I was not always like this. For I remember the time when our two species, Darkeners and Lighteners, lived in harmony.¨  A soft grunt of a scoff leaves him. ¨It would be a lie, to say I did not year for those days.¨ Pala coughs, voice hoarse. 

 

¨Perhaps you are right. I wish there had been a more peaceful solution to all this.¨ Kris glances down at Ralsei, who nods his head. The sword is put away, but Susie keeps her weapon drawn as Ralsei steps closer to Pala. ¨I´m glad you are starting to realize, none of us wanted to fight.¨ The goat says. ¨Let us help you. I know if we work together we can find a better way to help everyone! And maybe, just maybe, we can all be friends!¨ 

 

Pala smiles a tiny smile, ¨Yes, t-that sounds….lovely.¨ He doubles over, coughing.  ¨M-M-My body... is getting weak.¨ This he means, for his vision is growing dark around the edges.  ¨Oh hush now!¨ Ralsei states, placing a soft paw on the Kings chest. The Goat whispers an arcane word, body glowing green as his magic stops the blood flow at the wrist. 

 

¨How do you feel?¨ Ralsei asks as King shakily rises to his feet. ¨Lets see¨ Pala hums, tapping his remaining hand to his jaw. Ralsei is then flying backwards from the brutal backhanded slap to his face, Pala exclaiming, ¨Never better!¨ As his boot knocks Susie to the ground. 

 

¨Hush now¨ The King then states as he pries his spear out of his severed hand, stabbing downward at the Dragon. He is stopped by Kris, who with nothing but his hands stops the blades decent. ¨Did I say you could get up?!¨ Pala demands, delivering a crushing headbutt that knocks Kris flat.  ¨You are the leader, aren't you?¨ Pala asks as he kneels in front of Kris. 

 

¨What is your plan? Laugh? As you cast us all back into obscurity?¨ Kris says nothing, just scowls from the corner of one eye as Pala lifts him off the ground. ¨Cant say? Young one, let me tell you a secret¨  A spear is summoned next to Kris´s head, slowly but steadily making its way towards his throat.

**_¨Quiet people piss me off!¨_ ** But then Pala releases him as Susie leaps onto his back, clawing and punching and biting at his face. ¨GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!¨ She roars, even as she is yanked off, being hurled towards the edge of the platform. ¨You fight like a true warrior!¨ The King states as he swaggers towards Susie, ¨But it is pointless, for even if you beat me, you will never beat the Knights!¨ Susie manages to rises to her hands and knees, only to fall as Pala kicks her in the stomach, nearly knocking her over the ledge.

 

¨They are beyond you, beyond me! Beyond anything you ever thought possible! It is all in vain!¨ Susie holds onto the edge for dear life, refusing to release her hold as Pala brings his boot down on her fingers.  **_¨So why don't you just fucking die already?!¨_ ** His foot rises to crush her hand, send her falling, only to pause at a noise. 

 

At first Pala thought it was the Fountain, but the rumbling was of a higher pitch, and a whole lot more guttural. The King turns, just in time to see Lancer fly out of the Elevator on his bike, proclaiming, ¨Ho! Ho! Ho!¨ As he does a wheelie right into his dads face. Pala spirals away, slamming into the ground, nothing but unconscious dead weight. 

 

Finally managing to pull herself up, Susie limps over to Lancer, speaking of how awesome what he just did was. Kris kneels next to Ralsei, propping his fuzzy head in his lap. ¨Ral? Ral?¨ Kris whispers, shaking Wizard Goat gently. Two blue orbs flutter open, looking up with love and hope. ¨Did we win?¨ The Goat asks? ¨Yeah¨ Kris nods, smiling wide. ¨Oh good.¨  Kris helps him up, and the three huddle around so the may be healed.


	31. Chapter 31

 

¨Thank you¨ Kris says to Lancer, who gives a bashful grin. ¨Ah, don´ mention it! We heroes stick together.¨ ¨And it´ll take a lot more than him to put us down!¨ Susie boasts, pointing towards the still knocked out Pala.  Ralsei fidgets with his scarf, ¨Im sorry. Because I healed him, he almost won.¨ The Goat sniffles, ¨You were right, Susie. We should not act so soft to everyone, cause kindness won't always work¨ Susie rest a hand on him. ¨It is complicated. Yeah, there's gonna be those ya have to fight, but if ya never let your guard down, ya might hurt those you care about.¨

 

To this Ralsei smiles, ¨Aww, you're really starting to sound like a hero!¨ His face then droops a bit, ¨I guess all that is left is for you two to go home.¨ Kris nods, solem in this realization as he and Susie walk towards the Fountain, Lancer and Ralsei behind them. 

 

¨I´ll miss you, Sue¨ Lancer says as Susie picks him up off the ground. ¨Me too¨ She whispers. Ralsei messes with the brim of his giant hat, ¨I just wanted to say that….I really enjoyed meeting you two….and-and.¨ ¨Can ya stop mumbling into your hat for a sec?¨ Susie asks.  With that, he takes said hat off, allowing Kris to once more see the sweet little fluffy boy's face. ¨I hope I can see you again soon¨ The Goat states. ¨Next time I'll bake lots of yummy cakes, alright?¨ 

 

Kris leaps forward, wrapping both arms around Ralsei. ¨Next time¨ His whispers in his ear. Ralsei feels as though he is going to pass out. And with no more words, Kris and Susie walk away, heading for the base of the fountain.

 

¨I don't know how.¨ Susie hums as they draw close, ¨But it feels like we stumbled into somthin´ real important, didn't we?¨ Kris nods, and reaches his hand out, touching the roiling waterfall of shadows. A surge goes through him, entire body flaring ruby red. A warmth spreads, he closes his eyes, and all goes black.  


	32. Chapter 32

When Kris awakens, he is lying on the ground, Susie passed out next to him. Rising shakily to his feet, the Human gently shakes the sleeping Dragon. With a snort her gold eyes open, axe gone, now wearing a purple jacket. Kris also notes his striped sweater is back. ¨What? Kris? Was it a dream?¨ She groans as she sits up. ¨Don't think so¨ Kris says with a shake of the head. ¨It all felt real. Lancer and Ralsei and the Fountain.¨ Susie rubs her head, ¨Oh man was that intense.¨ The two stand. ¨Like I said, we´ll just tell Alphys there´s no chalk.¨ Out of the cramped closet they go. 

 

¨Sun's going down¨ Kris notes. ¨Everyone must be home by now.¨ Towards the front doors the two walk, Susie halting right before going out. ¨Kris?¨ She asks, getting a hum in response. ¨Let's go back tomorrow?¨ Kris nods, ¨Definitely.¨ And with that they part ways. Susie goes left, towards the woods, Kris turning right before halting at the sound of his cell phone ringing. ¨Kris?¨ Toriel gasps on the other end. ¨Where have you been? I waited outside school for an hour!¨ The human replies, ¨Sorry mom, I was hanging out with a friend.¨ 

 

Toriel fails to suppress her surprised inhale. ¨A friend?¨ There is a short pause. ¨You are alright, just please come home soon¨ Ẅith the words, ¨Got it¨ Kris hangs up. The walk home is short, and when Kris enters, Toriel states she is glad he had made a friend, followed by the proclamation that he looked tired. Kris agrees, and not a few minutes later is in bed. 

 

Sans claps his bony hands, causing the lights to come on. They are in a bedroom, a filthy one littered with trash. Blankets are strewn about, and a treadmill whirrs in one corner. ¨So, that's it then? Incredible.¨  ¨Now you. What do you know?¨ Scratching his head, Sans replies, ¨Not much. Somthing must have happened as the Drive got sent here. Most of everything on its corrupted beyond what I can understand, a lot more is in some sort of code. Only little bits and pieces were readable, just enough for me to know what's going on.¨ Turning his back to Kris, Sans lifts the tousled mattress to retrieve a stack of papers.

¨Here's one of ´em I printed off, see what you can make of it.¨ He passes the paper to Kris and sure enough, the Human has absolutely no idea what it's saying. ☹✌ 💣☜☠✌👍☜ ☜💧❄ ☼É☜☹☹☜📬 ☹☜ 👎✌☠☝☜☼ ✞✋☜☠❄📬 🏱☼É🏱✌☼☜☼📬 Slapping a hand off the gibberish, Kris proclaims, ¨What even is this? It's just a bunch of scribbles.¨ ¨Exactly what I said. Does´nt make a lick ´o sense. We´ve all been at it for a month now.¨ ¨We? Who else?¨ Realizing he had been caught off guard, Sans chuckles. ¨Yep, me and a few other like minded individuals are working together to try to keep those demons out.¨

¨Who?¨ Asks Kris, getting a shake of the head no. ¨Sorry Kid, don´t trust ya enough for that info. Later¨ Another harsh WOOSH! And Kris is in front of his house, Sans nowhere to be seen. With a sigh, The Human returns to his Light World Life.

 


	33. Chapter 33

 

Ralsei is in her room, meditating bare bodied. The door was locked, the curtains drawn. She was concentrating all her magic energy into one single glowing orb that floated a inch or so away. It was a calming exercise. It was tranquil. Just wished everything else could be. 

 

The days had passed rather quietly, which was odd at first. Usually Lancer´s many antics filled the Castle with near constant noise, but today was strangely quiet. As Ralsei, allowed the energy that gave the orb shape dissipate, reabsorbed into her body, she thought of Kris and Susie. While she could easily teleport to them, Ralsei ran the risk of something important happening with the Dark World while she is gone. 

 

And so here she remained, counting the days until those she loved so dearly returned. Her eyes find the mirror, studying how her hat casted a rather attractive shadow over her face, making the white fur seem ashen black. Kris always called her his ¨Little Fluffy Girl¨ Most would get sneers and her best attempts at insults back for bringing up how tiny she is, but for Kris and Susie, they may call her whatever they so please, so long as it is in good spirit.

 

Ah, Ralsei still fondly remembers the day she professed her love to the two. It had been eight Dark World months after the battle against Pala, for during the that time Ralsei had learned to master teleportation, using it constantly once it became apparent she could reunite with Kris and Susie. Never will Ralsei forget the dopey grin Susie had, nor the sweet little smirk Kris gave when Ralsei popped up in the middle of their movie watching at the Human's house. 

 

Mother Toriel was asleep, and together the three warped to a more disclosed location in the woods, where they by magic candle light chatted for what seemed hours. But then Ralsei was caught off guard by Kris asking her what was wrong? Kris was always good at reading people, and boy was it easy to read her. 

 

¨I-I-I miss you guys¨ She told them. ¨We miss you too, ya little dork.¨ Responds Susie. Ralsei smiles at this, ¨You two are my best friends. I would do anything to make you both happy.¨ ¨But?¨ Kris presses. ¨B-Bu-But I want more¨ Susie raises a brow. ¨More?¨  Now trying her hardest not to pull her hat down over her blushing face, Ralsei explains. ¨You are so nice. Kris, brave and smart. And Susie, strong and loyal. I-I-I¨ 

 

Oh god just spit it out already! ¨Ral? What is it?¨ Susie questions. ¨I want to be more than friends!¨ This stuns them both into silence. ¨I want you, both of you! I love you two more than anything in the world! I want to be there for you, I want to be with you! I love you! I-I¨ She is cut off as Susie cups her jaw, lips hugging gently. Her mind grinds to a halt, all rational thought is gone, replaced by a warmth that ebbed through her like honey. 

 

Susie pulls away, a string of saliva connecting them for a moment longer. ¨You red our minds¨ The Dragon purrs, going on to explain that in the time from the final battle and now she and Kris had become a couple, and how they at times thought of including Ralsei.  Ralsei thinks she is going to cry, cry with joy at being accepted.

 

With a level of aggressiveness Susie did not think Ralsei was capable of, She was knocked to the dirt, Ralsei growling and moaning like a feral beast. Kris runs his hands across her chest as the Goat straddled Susie's waist, her tongue wagging its way into the Dragon's mouth.

 

That was their first time together, first time they went all the way. Each of them were of a different species, so pregnancy was something they did not have to worry about. None ventured through the Forest, none save the three within, allowing them to be as loud and harsh as they wish. 

 

This right here, Ralsei spent so many nights dreaming of. So many imagined scenarios, all played out to the letter, and still Ralsei is caught off guard. But she doesn't care, it is at last happening! Her lips entwined with the two people she loves the most, feeling the powerful arms of Susie, the rolling of Kris’s hips, oh god she cannot think! Nothing but pleasure and want, and when it is over the Goat snuggles up against Susie, Kris with both hands around her waist. 

 

She falls asleep, a content smile on her face, the warmth of the two like a blanket that wraps tightly around, banishing all ailments and fears.


	34. Chapter 34

 

Ralsei still thinks about her old life, thinks of the time before she became the Lonely Prince in the Dark. It was a simple life, a pleasant life. Far away from Card Town, living on a plantation with her mother and two brothers. The four of them made a living by toiling in their Dark Candy orchard.

 

Serin and Loras were twins, older than Ralsei by five Dark World years. They were identical in nearly every way, and until the incident that caused Loras to slam his head into a tree, leaving a long gash that healed into a pronounced scar running lengthwise down his face, it was almost impossible to tell the two apart. 

 

Loras was heaving and hoeing with his hoe, the soft crunch of wet dirt being one of the few sounds the four made, save for grunts and the occasional sigh. Ralsei was a stepping stool, carefully snipping away the weakest and smallest of the branches on the trees to ensure they were not being leeched off of. 

 

Serin was inside, helping mother in examining, washing and wrapping the Dark Candy, for a small portion of their crop was to be sold to the local Market, which was the families only source of income.

  
  


“Hey sis?”  Hums Loras. “Yeah?” Replies Ralsei. “What do you want to do when you're older? Where do you see yourself in a few years?” To this Ralsei has to think for a moment. “Right here, I suppose, Why?” Now Loras is silent for a bit. “You ever just wish things could be different? More exciting?” Ralsei shakes her head. “”No, not really. I kinda like it, a lot more quiet than city life,” Loras nods, massive scar like a bolt of lightning. 

 

That night, Ralsei laid in bed. She thought about what her brother has said. More exciting? Who in the world would wish for that? Ask anyone, they would almost always say they prefer it being quiet, Ralsei included.  The window to the room Ralsei is locked within hisses and whistles as wind passes through, the gentle breeze rocking her to a fitful sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Kris awakens the next day. Monday, school day. The Human buries his head into the pillow, screaming so loud that his throat burned, the howl thankfully muffled. Toriel would be up by now, most likely downstairs cooking breakfast for one, due to the realization  Kris does not eat unless absolutely necessary. Kris never missed a day of school, and despite his mundane grades, was passing well enough to not warrant any talk.

 

Sure enough, Kris appears in the chair next to her, Toriel never failing to be startled by how inhumanly quiet and stealthy Kris can be. “Good Morning, Kris!” Toriel Singsongs. “Morning” The Human grunts, eyes downcast as he sits down. Hurry up! He silently roars, eager to get to school so he and Susie can be reunited. 

 

It may sound like obsession, perhaps it is. But wouldn't you want to be back with the one you love the most? The one who you would kill for? Die for? Save your judgement for one who cares, for Kris most certainly does not.

 

The drive to school is quick, and Kris does not have to look long to find Susie, who looms over all. Toriel walks towards her own classroom, so she is not witness to Kris and Susie embracing, the latter hoisting the former two feet skywards. “I missed you” She purrs into his ear, getting a sweet little peck on the cheek.

 

Everyone around them is shocked by the amount of gentleness the Dragon shows, somthing as big as her being so sweet and kind to Kris, along with the fact they get along at all. Into first period they go,  sitting side by side as Alphys searches for the chalk stick, by now being digested in the stomach of Susie. 

 

The moment she asks Kris to go get more chalk, he agrees without any sort of hesitation. A few moments later Susie asks to go to the bathroom and of course she was allowed to, cause who was gonna tell Susie no? Into the storage closet they go, closing their eyes as the ground under them vanished, down down down into the darkness the two plumet, down into the world where they truly belong.

 


	36. Chapter 36

 

They land on the outskirts of Card Town, sighing contentedly at being home. Kris enjoys the feeling of his armor, likes the polished gleam it gives off. Susie is happy to be reunited with her axe, blade sharp and deadly always. 

 

Off they go, taking in the sights, relishing the smell of Shadow Grass, watching with awe as the stars dance across the forever sunless sky. Each day the thought of leaving becomes harder to bear, each day they must force themselves harder to return to the Light World. Every hour away from this place wishing they could go back, every minute considering the concept of never leaving. 

 

It was all but certain they would at last make the decision to do so,  the choice to remain here inevitable. It was all a matter of time. The two strut across the Field, takinging in the sights, loving every second of being in the place they are happiest. 

 

Susie, despite her size, moves unnaturally swift, powerful muscles carrying her with ease. Kris is able to keep up, for most of his six foot, four frame is because of his slender legs and slim waist. The smiles on their faces vanish however, as they see what is directly in front of them. 

 

Seam’’s Shop, the roof caved in, wood charred and blackened. A white blanket on the ground next to the ruins, stained with splotches of red. Dozens of Town Guards circle around the carnage, among them Ralsei and Lancer. 

 

The former has both hands over his mouth, eyes glistening with horrid fear, the Latter with one gloved arm over his shoulder. “Ral? RAL?!” Susie barks, as she and Kris draw near. “He-H-Jevil…. He. Oh god!” Now Ralsei cries openly, throwing himself onto Kris as his body shudders. 

 

Kris holds the Goat close, sinking with him into the grass, Susie resting a palm on his back, face blank, eyes like twin suns as they burn with the intensity of hell, rage and hatred just barely contained within. 

 

Ralsei just would not stop crying, even as the Guards carried away Seam’s corpse. He just kept going and going and going, until after what felt like hours, the sobs turned into gentle sniffles, before becoming quiet snores. He cried until he passed out, and Susie carries him bridal style into his room, glancing up at Kris. “Go do what you have to, I’ll watch him.”

 

Kris once again ventures off on his own, never deviating from his path as he walks into the distance, soon losing all sight of Card Town. Around him is nothing but trees, all swaying to the gentle breeze, quiet save for the occasional chirp of distant birds. 

 

Kris sits amongst dirt and reeds, waiting with eyes closed. He does not have to wait long, for soon the overwhelming scent of sulfur touches the Humans nose. “Do you have a death wish? Sitting here, none around to witness.” The Demon purrs, both of her blackened sockets glowing deep within.

 

“Why?” Kris retorts. “Why here? Why me? I quit”  She chuckles, and if Kris did not hate her so, he would say the sound was pleasant. “There is no leaving the Umbra, or have you already forgotten?”  “Leave this world, these people.” Kris orders. “Afraid not, little lover. This is all too much fun” Kris snarls out, “Don't call me that. What you and I had was a mistake, just like what you and Frisk have is.” 

 

Chara smiles, streaks of acidic black goo dripping from a mouth filled with hair thin, needle like fangs. “And here I thought you weren't the flattering type.” She sits cross legged not but three feet away, waving a bloodstained hand. “Go on, ask your questions.” Inhaling deep, the human offers his first question. “These Knights, what are they?” 

 

She taps her chin, “Very good question, one I myself have been wondering.” This comes as a shock, “You mean you dont know?” Chara raises and lowers slim shoulders. “No. They are a mystery, even to us.”  Still grinning, Chara gets on her hands and knees, crawling towards Kris, who does not budge from his spot. 

 

“Do you ever miss the old days, Kris? You and me and Frisk, all three of us hopping from world to world, doing whatever we please?” Kris gives an honest answer, “More than anything, that level of freedom is addictive.” Chara nods, flicking a vantablack tongue that strokes the humans cheek. 

It burns, Kris can feel the bile on the organ causing his skin to blister and sting. He wants so badly to feel that tongue in his mouth, to once more experience the sensation of his body being melted from the inside out. “That it is, Kris. That it is.” Chara agrees, wrapping both hands around his neck, legs curling around his waist. 

 

“We wish you were here, with us. We miss you, I miss you.” She whispers, gently nipping his throat with her fangs.  “As do I, but that was another time. Another life.” Chara smiles, holding up one hand. In it is a knife, wicked and sharp and such a deep level of black that it looks as though it was forged from the cold void of space itself. 

 

“I hope you change your mind one day. Until then, here's a little gift to remember me by.” Kris closes his eyes, bracing his body as the blade plunges right into his neck. Every nerve ending howls in agony, body losing all strength as a wave of hot wetness gushes from the wound. 

 

He cannot breathe, cannot think, and with a gurgle brought about from the hole in his neck, Kris falls onto his back, everything around him going dark as his mind shuts down.


	37. Chapter 37

 

Kris opens his eyes, he is sitting in the same spot as before. The hole in his throat is gone, the blood is gone. Chara is gone. As if it had never happened. No answers, no solutions, just a empty, hollow feeling in his gut. Nostalgia and envy for a life no longer lived, for pleasures and adventures that are forever now distant memories.

 

He thinks to himself, I am not here. And no longer is he in the field, now once again following Susie as she walks into Ralsei’s room. “I’m staying” The “Human” Proclaims as he sits across from them. “S-s-Seam” The Goat mutters in his sleep. The Dragon stares at Kris, recognizing the look on his face. He knew something, something he did not want to tell her. 

 

He took that face whenever something like this happened, but he will tell her only if he wants to. Kris is not that noteworthy in most regards, but any who interact with him know he can be insanely stubborn at times. 

 

And so Kris sat there, maroon eyes watching Ralsei with love and concern. He barely moves, still as a statue save for the gentle inhale and exhale of breath. Susie observes Kris, seeing the way his shoulders lower a bit as he looks the Goat up and down. How his deep set orbs lose the scrutinizing glare the often have. 

 

“What do we do?” Susie asks him. “Make sure no one else dies. To ensure that, we have to kill Jevil.” The Dragon sighs, “Do you regret not doing it the first time?” Kris nods. “Not a day goes by that I don’t.”  “Well,” Susie grunts as she tiptoes over to him. “You wont get any protest from me.” 

 

“I am glad I met you” The Human replies. Susie rests a palm on his thigh, “Same Here. Just wish things could be simpler” To this Kris lets out a chuckle, “No argument there.”  She lays her head against Kris’s leg. She is soft, powerful and warm. She feels of home, of happiness and safety. Of a life far away from all this suffering. She can smell him, he smells of apples and pie. But also of ash, of fire. The first time they kissed, oh did Susie feel the heat rush to her face.


	38. Chapter 38

 

She and Kris had been at his house, they hung out every night after first returning from the Dark World. A big bowl of popcorn between them, crunchy and buttery. Susie had never tasted popcorn before, she had not experienced many things a child should have. Her father's illness kept her at his bedside most of the time.

 

They were watching Night of the Living  Dead. It was stupid and cheesy, I mean, come on!  The Zombies just looked like a bunch of drunk people! How in any way was that supposed to be scary? They laughed their way through most of it, but things took an awkward turn when the two both reached for the bowl at the same time, soft palm landing atop smooth scales. 

 

Susie had never held someone's hand before, or at least someone besides her mom, and that was a long time ago. She blushed, even as Kris tried to apologize. “Ah it ain't nothin’” She tried to brush off, but her face showed it indeed was something. “Did you paint your nails?” The human then asks. To this Susie jumps, “Just some purple polish I found laying around, nothing’ too fancy.” She holds both palms out for Kris to see.

 

Tentatively reaching out, Kris takes one hand in his, turning it over. “Purple looks good on you.” She blushed again as he starts massaging the center with both thumbs. “But you still look good without it.” She barely manages to squeak out a “Thank You” Now looking her dead in the eye, “But it's true!” He insists. “You’re more than good, you’re beautiful.” 

 

Now red faced openly, she pulls her hand back. “Dont” Kris is confused by the word. “Why?”  Susie bares her teeth. “I know what you’re tryin’ ta do. Bad idea.” “Explain” He replies. “I ain't the one for ya, Kris.” “And how do you know that?” She resists the urge as best as she can. “Cause look at ya. You a human, me a monster.” A scoff, “Monster and a monster. I'm the bully, I don’ get stuff like you.” 

 

“Come on, Sue! You’re not that bad.” Now she laughs without any amusement. “But I could get worse, I always get worse. Whenever I let em in, I always end up hurting people!  What ya want is just a crush, it wont work, never does.” He leans forward, “Does it look like I care? So what if you hurt me, so what if bad things happen? That's just life. And besides, I think I could take you.” 

 

Susie's eyes glisten, “Oh you goddamn idiot! Why you gotta be so stubborn? Why ya gotta always chase crazy dreams.” Her face is but a few inches away from his. “Why ya gotta make me love you so much?” He kisses her, full lip contact, the flavor of ash running across The Dragons taste buds as she pushes atop him. Her weight is immense, more than enough well toned body and muscles to bench press Goliath one handed, but the lack of air only heightens the pleasure for Kris, who is soon covered in spittle as she sucks and licks at the rest of his face, leaving more than a few bruises. 

 

It is sloppy, full of passion and unrestrained. They take turns trying to dominate the others mouth, and soon their shirts vanish. Now Kris is on top, listening to the rapid thumping of Susie's heart as his hands find everyone of her weak spots, their still clothed lower ends grinding with desperate need. 

 

Susie had never done this before, and Kris didn't want to go too far on the first round, so they just lay upon the couch, moaning into one another's throats as the two make out. Susie is so hot, everything is on fire, body burning with lust as she grips the Human close to her, his skin pale as snow, body covered with sinewy muscle and as cold as the Arctic during the winter years. 

 

Fire and Ice, such a wondrous combination, total opposites, coming together in a passionate union that makes their heads swoon. 

 

Rather than take the long walk home to the frigid cave, Susie remains within Kris’s house, the two sneaking up into his room and locking the door so as not to be disturbed. The bed just barely contains them, but still they find comfortable spots to fall asleep. 

 

Susie looks down at the Human resting softly in her arms. The gentle rise and fall of his shoulders, the soft hum of his breath. She reaches out a hand and brushes away fudge brown locks, his usually stoic and emotionless face with a tiny smile. 

 

So small, so soft and so handsome. Hers. He is hers, she is his. The devil himself would have made his last mistake should he say otherwise. 


	39. Chapter 39

 

Kris dreams that night, having been talked into sleeping by Susie, who as always rocks back and forth in a chair, the Brave Axe resting in her lap.  Kris knows the featureless, black void he is in. 

 

To any forghiner, they would be lost, incapable of seeing anything as they stumble through the infinite darkness. But Kris is not a forghiner, he knows, he sees the invisible paths.  And so he walks, feet thudding and echoing as though the Human was in a cave. 

 

No sound is heard save for this, and as he continues, a door appears some feet away. This is a shock, for it was not there before. It is grey, paint chipped and cracked from apparent age. The knob is rusty and dented, feeling coarse in  Kris’s hand as he grips it and twists.

 

With a ear splitting creak it slowly opens, on the other side brick walls. They too are grey, everything in the barren room is, save for the inky blob directly in the center. It shifts and ripples like a puddle. A garbled, staticky noise emanates, every now and again does the blob twitch and convulse. ✡⚐🕆🕯✞☜ 👍⚐💣☜ ✌ ☹⚐☠☝ 🕈✌✡📪 👍☟✋☹👎📬   Kris slowly approaches, the shape being the only thing to observe. ☟⚐🕈 ☹⚐☠☝ ☟✌✞☜ ✡⚐🕆 💧☜✌☼👍☟☜👎 ☞⚐☼ 💣☜✍ Closer still the Human goes, one hand on his sword. ✡⚐🕆 ☟✌✞☜ ☠⚐ ✋👎☜✌ 🕈☟✌❄ ✋💧 👍⚐💣✋☠☝📪 👎⚐ ✡⚐🕆✍ There is a buzzing sound, a vibrating that makes Kris grit his teeth. ☞☼⚐💣 🕈✋❄☟✋☠ ❄☟☜ 👍⚐👎☜ ✋ 🕈✌❄👍☟📪 ✋ 💧☜☜ ❄☟☜ ☞🕆❄🕆☼☜📬 ✋ 😐☠⚐🕈 ✡⚐🕆☼ ☞✌❄☜📬  

 

Kris extends a hand, slowly reaching out to touch the blob. ✋ ✌💣 💧⚐☼☼✡📬 ☞☼⚐💣 ❄☟☜ 👌⚐❄❄⚐💣 ⚐☞ 💣✡ 👍☼✌👍😐☜👎📪 👍⚐☼☼🕆🏱❄☜👎 💧⚐🕆☹ ✋ ✌💣📬 He presses his fingers to the surface. ❄☟☜ ☜☠👎 ☺🕆💧❄✋☞✋☜💧 ❄☟☜ 💣☜✌☠💧📬 ☝⚐⚐👎 💣☜☠ 💣☜✌☠ 🕈☜☹☹📪 🕈☜ ☺🕆💧❄ 👎⚐☠🕯❄ ✌☹🕈✌✡💧 ☜☠👎 🕆🏱 👎⚐✋☠☝ 🕈☜☹☹📬.

 

And he wakes up. 

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! WARNING! I dont often leave notes, but for this I really gotta say, things in this chapter are F-U-C-K-E-D UP! I strongly urge those who are easily triggered to skip this entirely.

 

Ralsei is gone, Susie having passed out. With expert skill Kris slinks out of the room and into the Castle Halls.  It is eerily quiet, and for once Kris does not mind. As he continues his walk, soon is the human joined by Rouxls Kaard as the Duke teleports in. 

 

“Rouxls” Kris grunts. “Kris” Rouxls grunts. “I suppose you know what happened?” Asks The Duke. Kris nods, “Jevil. Little shit” To this Rouxls scoffs. “A better word to describe him, I have never heard.” Things go silent for a bit. “Do you know where Ralsei is?” Questions Kris. 

 

“Last I saw, the young lad was in the Library, Poor boy, Seam was the closest thing to a parent Ralsei had as he waited in those ruins.” The two halt, Kris looking Rouxls dead in the eye. “I swear to you, I am going to find the one that did this. I will make Jevil pay.” Rouxls bows his head, long white hair brushed clean. “Take care when fighting evil, it is tempting, seductive. Face the darkness, but do not let it consumes you.” 

 

With a flash of light the Duke vanishes, leaving Kris alone once more. Soon does the Human enter the Castle Library, honing in on the sound of sniffling. Rounding a bookshelf, he finds Ralsei, more importantly, Ralsei with a knife in one hand, a long gash on her chest. 

 

“Ral” Kris hums. She looks up at him, open palm glowing as her magic seals the wound. “I didn't hear you, Kris. Did you need something?” Another slash across her nipple, only to be closed before too much blood can flow free. “Why here?” He asks. They had been over this, Kris could not stop her bad habits any better than he could stop his, but they came to the agreement that it should only be done somewhere all save Kris and Susie could not see.

 

“Why not?” She answers. She was training. Honing her pain response. All things can be controlled, Ralsei knowing that in due time she could master the ability to feel pain as well. “Someone might see.” Kris states as he sits down next to her. “Like that bothered you. Cause all you have to do is think it and stuff stops existing.” 

Always the observant one, the keen one, Ralsei had long since deduced Kris is at times able to perceive things before they even happen, as though he already had  experienced events. 

 

“But it doesn't always work.” Kris says, grabbing her wrist as she goes in for another stab. “It has to be recent, a few days at best.” She narrows her eyes, “Do you think you could make it to where-” Kris shakes his head. “No” To this she actually growls, “Why not?” “Its exhausting! That and the fact our two worlds have different time zones. A year in the Dark World is just a few days in mine, so I could be gone for hour and a whole day’’ll still pass.” 

 

“That still doesn't explain why you wont go back!” Kris retorts swiftly, “Because he asked me to let it happen!” Ralsei tilts her head, “What?” With a sigh, Kris explains.  Last time me and Susie were here, after the whole fight against Pala after he escaped, I went to talk to Seam. See what he knew about the Knight. He said that he knew Jevil was coming for him, and he wanted all of us to stay out of it.” 

 

She digs into her elbow, wincing as the blade is extracted and the hole closed. “Why does this keep happening?!” She drive the knife through her palm, blade clattering as she lets it fall to the ground to heal her hand. “What did we do?!” Both fists slam into the cobblestone floor. “Why are we being punished?!” 

 

Now her head reels back, colliding with the book shelf behind her. The entire thing sways from the impact. “I hate it! I hate it! I want things to be how they used to be!” And then, she goes slack, a eerie look clouding her face. She looks Kris dead in the eye, and never will he forget the haunting, ghost esque stare given. 

 

“Kris?” She whispers. “Yes?” He replies. “Have I-You know?” Kris raises a brow, “What?” Her blood stained hands fidget. “You know! D-D-Done something bad? Something that you made not happen?” Now it dawns. “Ral, are you really thinking that? Considering it?” She continues to stare. “I know you have. Maybe you tried. It didn't work, did it?” 

 

He cannot lie to her, cannot help but tell the truth when looking at such a sweet face. “No, it didn't. It never does, never will.” “Do you know what caused it?” Kris shakes his head. “Nope, but I gotta live with it. I would also say die with it, but I doubt it's possible.”  Both hands cover his eyes, breath shuddering. “My gift, my curse. To have to live forever! Never die! Never grow old! Even if I went back to keep people from dying, it has to be recent. And no matter what I do, I just cant save some! I have to watch them get killed over and over and over! I’ll have to watch you and Susie die, and I’ll be alone again. Alone always!” 

 

Soft arms wrap around his body, Ralsei pressing herself close to him. “I’m still here, Kris. I’m still with you. If you want, you can go back and stop this conversation from happening.” To this he scoffs, “But i’ll know. I remember every timeline lived. Every one I left.” “Do you want to die?” Blunt and to the point, the kind of question Kris likes. “Yes” He rasps out. “Do you?” 

 

She nods. “I think about it sometimes.” One palm covers her eye. “I cannot believe how casually we’re talking about this.” “Maybe we already have, and you’re remembering the other conversations.” Kris chuckles. “So, you wanna try it?” 

 

She knows what he is asking. “Why not? Cause in a bit it wont have happened.” She summons her journal, scribbling an entry before handing it to Kris. “Give this to me when you rewind.” Kris takes the book. “Are you sure? Like, for certain?” She gives a tiny smirk. “No, but then again, who ever is?” 

 

Her lips find his. They embrace tightly, rough and full of love. “Good night” He says, watching as the knife rises to her throat. She inhales deep, closes both eyes. Just as her arm yanks to the side, a splatter of red flying towards Kris, he blinks and is once more sitting next to her, now with a journal in hand. 

 

“What’s that?” She asks. He hands it over, flipping through her own book. “Oh hell, what did I do?” Kris tells her to go to the last entry, and the face she takes makes him want to puke.

 


	41. Chapter 41

“God, why did I?” She gasps.  “Why not? In a bit it wont happen. That's what you said.”  Her eyes lose their luster. Kris knew that face, knew that look. He once fell in love with a pair of creatures that wore that look everyday. 

 

The harsh ripping of paper rings out, Ralsei tearing the page out and igniting it with the tip of her finger.  “At least now we know I’m capable of such a thing” Ralsei mutters. That face. He feels the rage, the anger and hatred boiling up within him. Kris blinks, and the fire vanishes. He is back in the entrance to the Library. 

 

He was not holding the book when he rewound, so it no longer exists.  He re-enters, has the exact same conversation with Ralsei, this time leaving out a few bits and pieces, Already does Kris feel the heavy weight pressing down upon his skull, the energy needed to redirect the flow of time sapped from him.  

 

He saw the darkness taking hold of her, he would not lose her to nihilism like Chara and Frisk are. He failed once, but this time, he won't just leave. Won't just give up. Even if it takes him a million rewinds, he is going to fix this. Everyone will get their happy ending, at least everyone who deserves it. 

 

Ralsei does her little rant. Kris gives the words he knew would satisfy her the most, and then once she is re-clothed, the two return to Susie, who is still napping in her chair.  Ralsei extends one hand, his pointed paw tapping one cheek. With a snort The Dragon awakens, giving a warm smile once she sees who disturbed her. 

 

“Hey, Ral. Feelin’ better?” Ralsei nods his head, “Yeah, thanks for asking..”  Suise hoists her frame out of the seat, stretching both arms wide with a yawn. “Good.” She then pulls him into a tight embrace. “Good.” The second proclamation has her voice cracking at the end. “I’m so sorry” She whispers as she lets him go.  “Thank you” The Goat replies. Kris watches the two of them, he sees Ralsei slitting her own throat. He sees the times he failed to protect them, sees the times they died.

 


	42. Chapter 42

The first fight against Pala did not go as well as told.  Kris would rather not speak of it, rather pretend such events never had happened. While they would for most of all the world, the one who always did remember was the one who wanted to forget. 

 

Pala had him by the throat, Kris trying in vain to push the behemoth off his chest. Susie lay at the bottom of the Castle, broken and bloodied from the fall. Ralsei was on his side, green robe brown from the gaping wound through his gut. 

 

Kris knows what is about to happen. Already does he concentrate his powers into going back. But, for not real reason, the ability chooses not to activate sometimes. Others, it seems to even when Kris does not realize it.

 

“The shadows will darken the sky” Pala rumbles, silver eyes filled with madness. “With hell and fury, your world will embrace the chill of night.” Kris pushes with all his might, trying and failing to halt the descent of the spear. “This….Isn't...Over” The Human grunts. Pala smiles a wicked smile. “It is for you.” He presses down, and Kris loses. The blade went right through his heart, and all goes black. 

 

Kris is now standing with his sword drawn, Susie and Ralsei on either side.  They fall again. Kris makes a mistake trying to run the mad king through, fat fingers grip his jaw and head, everything being painfully forced upward at an angle heads aren't supposed to. 

 

Again he is with his two lovers, facing the Spade King. Kris learns, learns with each passing rewind.  Sees the lines, observes the moves. A dance if you will. A dance of death and war.

 

Kris knew this one well. It was one he lived for so long by. Alone, alone with everyone you ever loved being nothing more than fading memories. That was, until he found them. Kris was on the verge of total insanity. He had for the longest of time been resetting to January 23. Five days was the farthest back he could go. No matter how hard he tried never would it go beyond five.

 

It was his birthday. The day he turned sixteen. He had been going back to this moment for a while now. He had turned sixteen well over thirty-eight times. It was the day he got his lucky striped sweater from Toriel. The day when he was given a big bear hug from Asgore and a entire butterscotch pie to eat by himself.

 

The memory was his happiest at the time. So sick was he of having to watch everyone grow old that he came to the conclusion the would not. He would stay here, living his happiest, for as long as he pleased. 

 

But, what happens when you grow bored of doing the same thing over and over again? What happens when happy thoughts are no longer such. It made things hard. It made caring hard. Made feeling emotion hard. But he kept at it, over and over and over and over. That was, until he noticed the change.

 

It was little things at first. Like the bedroom door being unlocked when it wasn't the thirty-seven times. Kris locked it every night. Next came things being in places they weren't. Such as the milk being on the top shelf instead of the middle. After that things started vanishing with each rewind. 

 

Most notably, it was anything chocolate. Kris loved chocolate, alway keeping a bag of Hershey Kisses in the cabinet over the fridge. Never had the bag not been there, so when he reached for it for the thirty-seventh time, it was missing.

 

Frowning, he rewound an hour and looked again. Still gone. Rewinding should have brought it back! So, he devised a plan. A trap if you will. A little rope snare at the foot of the fridge. Anything that reached for the decoy replacement bag would be in for a nasty surprise. 

 

Kris retreated to his room, bag of Kisses in hand, only to realize he was instead holding the fake one. Back to the kitchen he went, finding the snare cut neatly, more than a dozen little balls of tinfoil wrapper littering the ground.

 

Something weird was going on. That much Kris knew. He went back by two days, the day Toriel bought him the bag. Rather than put it over the fridge, Kris instead tucked it under his bed. The next morning he was greeted by a note laying on his chest.  _ Nice try.  _ _ ;)  _

 

Now the human was certain somebody was screwing with him. So he went back by half an hour, this time with bag under his blankets instead of bed. That night he lay awake, ears open to the slightest sound. It does not take long before Kris hears it. A soft clicking, like nails on stone. 

 

He turns, finding a pair of eyes in the far corner. 


	43. Chapter 43

 

“I see you” The human comments to the glowing red orbs. No response, but the eyes do trail to the candy in his lap. A soft rustling as Kris pulls a Kiss out. “Chocolate?” He asks, tossing it over. The Kiss makes a soft thud as it lands, staying where it is for a moment before being snatched away by something black and hairy and hard. 

 

More sound as the wrapper is removed, followed by the crunching of the sweet treat. “Might as well come out, no use in being a stranger.” The eyes lock with his, filled with a type of sadism Kris had never before seen. The eyes of a killer, eyes of somthing evil, inhuman. 

 

A gutteral croaking rings out as the creature slinks forward. Kris only catches a brief glimpse of a shiny dark shell, like a insects exoskeleton before the figure is once more hidden by the shadows. When it steps back into the moonlight, the bug thing is gone, in its place a girl.

 

She is tall, slim with a curved waist. Hair the color of rust trailing down her back. The skin is as pale as snow, a dimpled smile underneath two eyeless sockets, from which that red light still glows.

 

“Apologies” The nude figure purrs. “One must be wary when interacting with those they do not know.” Kris pulls free two more Kisses, tossing one to land at the girls dainty, well cared feet. “Kris. My name is Kris.” He says as she picks up the candy. “Nice to meet you Kris” She hums, chewing slowly.

 

“Do you have a name?” He asks. Her smiles widens as she rests both hands on the edge of the bed. “I have had many. NAmes and titles and designations, all of them meaningless, all pointless. My name is in a tongue unpronounceable by yours, but the closest you would ever come to saying it is Chara, so you may refer to me as such.”  Kris nods his head, quiet as Chara slinks onto the mattress. 

 

“Soooo” Kris draws out, “What brings you here, Chara? Whats your reason for stealing all my chocolate?” She titters softly. “Oh, nothing noteworthy. I thought I would travel, see the sights and whatnot. Try new things, new people, new foods.” Chara gestures to the bag. “I must say, what is held in your hand is by far my favorite.” 

 

Kris fishes out another, holding one hand towards the creature. She reaches, plucking the little silver thing with two fingers that lightly brush his. Even with this millisecond of contact, Kris feels as though a bolt of lightning has hit him.

 

“Where are you from?” The human asks as she unwraps the candy. “A place unfathomable by human standards. So alien and different in its logic that any foreigners shall have their mind shattered like a stone through glass.”  Chara places the chocolate of the tip of a slender forked tongue that promptly retracts inward, swallowing it whole. 

 

“I have been looking for you, Kris.” To this Kris asks why. “You are like me. You have the power to change the course of time itself, do you not?” The human nods. “I wield this gift as well. I use it to do whatever I so desire, without ever having to worry about the consequences.” 

 

Kris requests an example. Chara tilts her head, one finger on her chin. “How about I go get a job at a bank, learn all the codes and passwords and faults, before rewinding to the day before I was hired, using all the knowledge only a employee would know to steal all its contents? Or I could select some poor random soul to kidnap. I would torture them, rape them, kill them hundreds of times over, only to go back to the hour before I did so and become their wife, due to knowing everything there is to know about them?” 

 

Scratching his head, Kris replies, “That is….rather morbid.” Nonetheless he is inwardly thinking why he has not done more with his power yet. “Oh that is just one of literal endless possibilities. I can do what I want, when I want, however I want. I come to you with a offer, young Kris.” 

 

The human leans in, thoroughly interested at the concept of new possibilities, of life outside of what he has constantly lived. “Come with me.” She holds out one hand. “Take my hand. Do this, and I will give you everything you have ever wanted. I will give you  life free of fear, of death, of mortality. I can show you things you never thought possible, can have you experience pleasures that would drive most mad. I offer you the world.” 

 

Kris stares at the palm, quietly asking, “Why me?” Chara answers as though she already expected this question. Perhaps she already had answered. “My life is a lonely one. I wish to change that. How about you, Kris? Do you want more?” He does, he wants to feel again. Wants to live again. 

 

He reaches out, their skin touches, and they are gone. 


	44. Chapter 44

 

That was the best time. That was his happiest. Kris sometimes wonder what it's like. What the afterlife really is, if one even exists. He wonders that if one truly does repent on what he did wrong, that he could go back to when he was happiest and live there forever? Could that be what heavens like?

 

He was born so long ago. So long he cannot remember what his original family was like. So many years. So many loved ones come and gone. Too late did he learn of his curse, too late to go back. 

 

He got a dog when he watched the sun rise for the 44895 day in a row. Named him Max, a big fuzzy brown mongrel. Ugly as all hell but with a heart of gold. He and Max were together for almost twelve years. Max was the only thing that kept Kris company during that time. He had been living far up in a mountain, scrounging off the land for quite some time. 

 

Max was a pup Kris found left abandon in the snow. His mother or owner had left him here to freeze, but Kris brought him back to his cabin. Max grew quickly, got so big he could wrestle Kris to the ground. The mutt was sweet and cuddly, always laying at the edge of the bed whenever Kris slept. A fast learner, Kris soon had him going out on hunts with him in no time. 

 

Something that big moving so fast, nobody thought of. Kris jumps out and yells, sending the deer running. Max leaps over a fallen log, clamping down on a mighty stags leg. Down it goes, falling still as Max bites down on its neck, a vigorous shake pulling its spine out of place.

 

Max was happy. So so happy. Master gave him a smile and pat on his head. A buck knife unzips the preys brown fur, a big hunk of thigh meat being roasted over the fire before getting tossed to Max. 

 

Kris loved the thing. It was the closest he had to a friend. A son, if not even a brother. That was another happy memory. One Kris wishes he could go back to. Wishes he could find what made Max so ill one day. The big pup was limping, the fur around his head taking on a silver tint. 

 

He got slower, so slow and so weak that by the time he was thirteen he could not make it to the other end of the living room without getting totally exhausted. He hated it. Max hated how he could not be useful anymore. Enraged by not being able to help as he should. 

 

Master came to him one early morning. Max wagged his tail and tried to stand, failing to do so for long. “Hey bud.” Kris said. He did not know if Max understood, but he had to say something, even if it was painful to do so. Max perks his ears to the sounds master is making. They were sad sounds. Mournful sounds.

 

Max felt anger. What dared upset master?! If he could, he would show his teeth, but even moving his lips was too much of an effort. Master had somthing in one hand. A stick? Max appreciate the offer, but is too tired to play fetch. Nonetheless he thumped his tail in thanks. 

 

Master leaned down and wrapped both arms around Max, holding his head close to his. Max licks his cheek to show his love, whining softly as Master pulls back, taking the stick in both hands.  What is he doing? Max wonders, even as Master places one end of the stick to his eye. 

 

Why is-

 

BANG!

Kris falls to his knees. He screams, screams and screams and screams. Even as he walked from one world to the other, Chara at his side, he still remembers that scream. It echoes through his mind every night. 

 

It rings out even as he sits with Ralsei and Susie. He shall never be rid of that sound. But soon, it will be drowned out as Kris forces the same sound from whatever monsters dared to intrude upon his and his two girlfriends happiness. 


	45. Chapter 45

Ralsei sits calmly, it did not happen. Nothing happened. He is fine. All is fine. Susie thinks so, which means it much be true. The three of them will fix this and all will be fine.

 

“These Knights, what are they?” Ralsei ponders openly. Kris shrugs, “Nothing good. Nothing good at all”  Susie drums her claws off the chair arm. “Bastards, all of ‘’em” She mutters. Kris knows the face she wears. It is a face of murder and rage, so much like the one Frisk gave right before he buried his knife into San’s chest.

 

“We need to find where they come from. The only person left who could tell us is Pala.” Ralsei says. To this Kris scoffs, “He better, cause as of now that's the only reason he’s still alive.” Susie rises from her seat. “Shall we then?” Kris understands what the may have to do to get the information they need. Already has his ability to care lessened. Already is he starting to revert back to his old lifestyle.

 

Through the Castle the trio walk, faces locked in scowls. Determination and desire to succeed on their minds.  For once Rouxls is not around, LAncer missing as well. Good. Kris thinks. We can work with privacy. 

 

Down the staircase they go, the distant humming of the fallen king growing louder and louder. Closer the three draw, Ralsei snapping his fingers to summon a orb of light to guide them.  Soon they come upon him, the one armed son of a bitch that tried to destroy the world. 

 

His mouth now has some form of muzzle over it, remaining arm raised overhead due to the chain linking it to the cell wall. When Pala sees the Heroes, he gives a soft grunt. “We want answers, we want them now.” Kris states. Pala hums, then shakes his head. 

 

Through the cell bars Ralsei goes, magic phasing him and the other two right in. “The Knights. Where are they?” Demands Susie, teeth glinting with apparent rage. The King just shrugs, said shrug becoming a grunt as a baseball sized fist connects with his head. 

 

“Do. Not. Fuck. With. Me” Susie warms. A few years ago Ralsei might have said something, but then again, a few years ago he did not get backhanded across a building for trying to be nice. HE did not have dreams of watching everything he ever loved be destroyed. All three of them were at their wits end. 

 

All three are fed up with the drama and pain. Someone needed to pay. Needed to be punished. If they don't find a means to release all the emotions pent up within them, they would burst out in a way none of their friends would like.  

  
  


Kris draws his sword, a flick of the wrist cutting off the muzzle. “We have question.” Ralsey says. “We expect answers.” Pala scoffs, “And if I don't?” Another hard right straight to the mouth. “Things get ugly.” Kris replies. 

 

Shifting in his uncomfortable position, Pala gives a buck toothed grin. “Alright then, lets talk.” 


	46. Chapter 46

“The Knights? Tell us about them.” The fallen king pouts his blue lips. “I’m not all that sure. The most I ever saw was of the one you all killed.” “Did they ever say where they came from?” Pala rolls silver eyes. “Does Coming from beyond the Stars count?” WHACK! Another blow to the jaw,

 

“Wrong answer” Susie replies. “Oh excuse me, little lizard” Pala snarls. “How about this? You let me outta this chain, perhaps I tell you what you want to know?” PONG! This comes from Kris driving his elbow into Pala’s gut, metal reverbating from the impact. “How about I have Kris chop both your legs off and throw you in the ocean?!” Threatens Ralsei. Such words, none thought the sweet goat was capable of, but regardless Kris is proud to see Ralsei becoming more assertive.

 

To this Pala is silent for a bit. “Any day now” Susie urges, one hand patting her axe. “Why should I?” Pala at last questions.  This comes as a shock. “Why?” Kris echoes. Pala nods, “Yes, why? Whats the point? It won't matter in the end.” Susie asks if that is supposed to scare her. “Yes, yes it should. You have no idea what is about to happen, do you? No idea at all. That things they showed me? It would drive you mad!” 

 

Both grey orbs lock with Kris’s. “I know who you are. I know what you are. If you were capable of understanding, you would not oppose them! You would be helping them!” He yanks at the chain. “The things I have borne witness to! The god awful truth of this world!” His eyes are wide, snow colored pupils dilated. 

 

“You, The Viator of Worlds!  I see what lies under that shell you wear!” To this, Kris’s eyes bulge in alarm. “The Arachna of Darkness! The Messor of Souls! They whisper in my mind! I cannot shut them out any longer! 

 

Kris draws his sword. “Liar! You are a liar!” The blade presses its tip to clammy skin. “Tell us what we want, or by god I will make your life a living hell!” Pala laughs, the suddenness in his abandonment of composure startling. “Already there! It lives in me everyday! It wants out! Wants out! Wants OUT!OUT!OUT! LET ME OUT!” A shrill noise escapes his mouth, body going slack as the rattling of chains subsides.

 

He looks up, tears streaming down his bruised face. “I did the best I could. I fought it as hard as can. I’m sorry. I am so so sorry.” With that a frothy grey goo flies out of his mouth and down the front of his tattooed chest.  

 

The three jump back in alarm, even as Pala gurgles and coughs up the sludge. “R-R-RUN!” He groans as the last of the foul paste splatters to the ground. “RUN!” Pala screams as the surface of the puddle bubbles. 

 

It erupts, grey vomit popping and hissing as it flies every which way. It sticks to the walls, strings of vomit hardening into a plastic esque material. Bigger and bigger the puddle grows, attaching to walls and  the ceiling. “Go! Go before it kills you!” The Fallen King pleads. 

 

“What even is it?!” Ralsei retorts, even as a sound impacts with his ears. A voice, so much like the other, near identical in tone and pitch, albeit slightly higher.  **_“WHO ARE YOU? WHY DO YOU OPPOSE US?”_ ** Kris swallows the lump in his throat, stepping forward towards the wall of grey goo. “I am Kris, leader of the Delta Warriors. Defenders of the Realms of Light and Darkness. I come with a demand, that you and all your kind leave our world. LEave and never return!” 

  
That same guttural clicking that was laughter.  **_“YOU COME TO DIE! YOUR WORLD IS NOW OUR WORLD!! LIKE ALL WORLDS!”_ ** With that, tendrils of sludge lance outward, honing in on soft flesh to impale. 


	47. Chapter 47

_ “Praesidio!”  _ Ralsei shouts, a layer of green light surrounding him, Kris and Susie. The spears collide with this wall, shattering like glass from the impact.  **_“WE ARE BEYOND YOU! YOU ARE BUT DEBRIS IN THE OCEAN OF TIME! WE ARE THE STORM THAT SHALL WIPE THE SLATE CLEAN!”_ ** The Knight booms. 

 

“ _ Perdere!”  _ Cries Susie, a beam of energy firing from her axe at the beast.  It connects, a concussive blast blowing the puddle into dozens of globs.  **_“N’SAA!”_ ** The voice roars, the alien word and its meaning unknown to Kris.  Around them everything begins to shake, the ground thumping in rhythm to some unknown beat. A orb of pulsating blue light shines, throbbing intensely. 

 

The globs of sludge congeal around this orb. 

 

The creature continues to spout gibberish as it reforms, launching blades left and right as the trio dodge.  **_“THEY COME! THE!”_ ** It makes a horrid croaking, the word unhearable to them. No matter what they throw, the monster just keeps reforming.  

 

A tendril wraps itself around Susie, hoiting her into the air before flinging her into the cell wall. Her back colloides with cold metal, air knock from her as pain shoots up the Dragons back. 

 

Kris delivers a magic imbued slash, cleaving the assaulting tentacle off. It wriggles and thrashes before turning into the silver goo and retreating back to the mass. Within said mass that light continues to pulse. 

 

“Ral! Distract it!” Kris yells, his confirmation coming in the form of a stream of fire. The Knight howls and launches itself at The Goat, allowing Susie to blast it apart again. As globs of sludge rain down, Kris thrusts his sword forward, tip piercing the orb. 

  
**_“NO!NONONONONONONONONO!”_ **  It screams as a shockwave knocks everyone off their feet. Kris feels his head slam into something hard, causing all to go black. 


	48. Chapter 48

School has taken up most of my time. I will continue this series once I have more time. I am so sorry to all who want more, Really, I am. I shall get back to all of you as soon as possible. Farewell my Sweet's. I will return in due time.


	49. Chapter 49

 

Sans observes the notes before him, pencil in one hand as he traces over each symbol. There has to be some sort of pattern! Someway to decipher his only hope of saving this timeline. ☹☜ ☺⚐🕆☼ ☜💧❄ ☹☜ ✞✋☠☝❄📫❄☼⚐✋💧✋È💣☜ ☺✌☠✞✋☜☼📬 ☠✋☠☜📫❄☜☜☠ 🖮 📄📬 ☹☜ ❄☜💣🏱💧 ☜💧❄ 🗏 🗏📁 ☠⚐☼💣☜ 🏱✌👍✋☞✋✈🕆☜📬 

 

It makes no sense! Who in their damn mind thought the universes only hope of survival should be encoded?! 

 

☺☜ 💣🕯✌🏱🏱☜☹☹☜ 🕈📬 👎 ☝✌💧❄☜☼📬 ☺☜ 💧🕆✋💧 ☹🕯✌👍❄🕆☜☹ 💧👍✋☜☠❄✋☞✋✈🕆☜ ☼⚐✡✌☹ 🏱⚐🕆☼ 💧✌ 💣✌☺☜💧❄É ☹☜ ☼⚐✋ ✌💧☝⚐☼☜ 👎☼☜☜💣🕆☼ ☹☜ ❄☼⚐✋💧✋È💣☜📬 

 

He wants so badly to just slam his head into the wall and scream. Everyone was relying on him. Counting on him! He has to figure it out and soon.

  
  


☠⚐❄☼☜ 💣⚐☠👎☜ ☜💧❄ ✌❄❄✌✈🕆É 🏱✌☼ 🕆☠☜ 🏱✌✋☼☜ ✋☠👍⚐☠☠🕆☜ 👎🕯☜☠❄✋❄É💧 ✈🕆✋ ☠☜ 💧⚐☠❄ 🏱✌💧 👎☜ 👍☜ ☼⚐✡✌🕆💣☜📬

 

Lil’ Pap was sleeping soundly in his crib. Poor kid didnt have a clue. But that Kris fellow, Sans knows for a fact is hiding somthing. 

  
  


👍☜💧 👌Ê❄☜💧 💧⚐☠❄ ☟⚐💧❄✋☹☜💧 À ❄⚐🕆❄ 👍☜ ✈🕆🕯☜☹☹☜💧 ☼☜☠👍⚐☠❄☼☜☠❄📪 ✌✡✌☠❄ 👎É☺À ❄🕆É 👎☜💧 👍☜☠❄✌✋☠☜💧📪 ✞⚐✋☼☜ 👎☜💧 💣✋☹☹✋☜☼💧 👎🕯☜☠❄☼☜ ☠⚐🕆💧📬

 

But what, Sans is unsure. HE was going to find out however, one way or another.

 

☹☜💧 👍☼É✌ ❄🕆☼☜💧 💧⚐☠❄ ✋💣🏱✌☼✌👌☹☜📬 ✋☹💧 💧☜💣👌☹☜☠❄ 🏱⚐💧💧É👎☜☼ ☹🕯✌👌✋☹☹✋❄É 🏱⚐🕆☼ ✞⚐✋☼ ☹☜💧 ☼É💧🕆☹❄✌❄💧 ✌✞✌☠❄ ✈🕆🕯✋☹💧 ☠☜ 💧☜ 🏱☼⚐👎🕆✋💧☜☠❄📪 ☜❄ 👍☜☹✌ ☹☜🕆☼ 🏱☜☼💣☜❄ 👎☜ ✞✌✋☠👍☼☜ ☞✌👍✋☹☜💣☜☠❄ ❄⚐🕆❄ 👍☜ ✈🕆🕯✋☹💧 ☼☜☠👍⚐☠❄☼☜☠❄📬 

 

That Ralsei character was interesting. Kris admitted Ralsei is from another timeline, but then that raises the question. Why is he in this one? How did he discover this one? Lots of questions, so few answers. It was enough to make your head hurt.

  
  


✋☹💧 ☠🕯⚐☠❄ ☞✌✋❄ ✌🕆👍🕆☠☜ 👎☜💣✌☠👎☜ ☜❄ ☠☜ 💧☜💣👌☹☜☠❄ 🏱✌💧 👎✋💧🏱⚐💧É💧 À ☠É☝⚐👍✋☜☼📬 ✋☹💧 ☠☜ ☞⚐☠❄ ✈🕆☜ 👍☟✌💧💧☜☼ ☜❄ ❄🕆☜☼📬 ☠⚐🕆💧 ☠☜ 🏱⚐🕆✞⚐☠💧 🏱✌💧 ☹☜💧 ✌☼☼Ê❄☜☼📬 ✋☹💧 👍⚐☠❄✋☠🕆☜☠❄ À ✞☜☠✋☼📪 🏱☜🕆 ✋💣🏱⚐☼❄☜ 👍☜ ✈🕆🕯⚐☠ ☹☜🕆☼ ☺☜❄❄☜📬

 

All of it made Sans hurt. The constant fear for your life, the thought that at any given moment it could all come crashing down makes him clench the pencil so hard it breaks in two.

  
  


☺☜ 👍☼✌✋☠💧 🏱⚐🕆☼ ☹🕯✌✞☜☠✋☼ 👎☜ 💣☜💧 🏱☜🕆🏱☹☜💧📬

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the last, I am not giving up. Just know that chapters will be coming out at a slower pace. Said pace will pick back up once I am out of school in may. Again, I am sorry for this, but know that YOU, my Sweets, are what inspire me to work. All of this is for all of you! 
> 
> Your Struggling teen storymaker and Friend, Perr1n.


	50. Chapter 50

  
  


Alphys was nervous. She is always nervous. Everything startles her, everything makes her jump. TImid and quiet, this was but a facade used to hide a bouncy optimism, the energy coming out in little spats and intervals whenever she grows too excited. 

 

For the most part she keeps it contained, knowing that when she lets her energy guide her, she tends to do things without thinking. Alphys loves to think, loves to study and read and wright, but as of now she was thoroughly preoccupied with the computer she sits in front of.her.

 

Energy readings. Readings of a substance she and her colleagues refer to as Cronokus, after the Greek Titan of Time Cronus. To those who understand, There exists a infinite series of universes, each and everyone made whenever a choice was made. While it may seem minsqual at the time, even somthing  as simple as deciding whether or not you will walk on the right side of a street or the left can have drastic consequences on the universe as a whole.

 

Normally, these timelines cannot interact, forever incapable of making contact, but through careful study, Alphys discovered Cronokus. The Big Bang Theory stated that after all had cooled and the universe began to form, various types of residue, the leftovers of the galaxy before galaxies were thing dissipated. 

 

Cronokus seems to be one of these, for its fundamental core, the very center of the blood red syrup, held the power to defy the laws of reality and physics. When subjected to colds of negative thirty or more, it solidified into a hard, metal like material, nearly twice the durable as Tungsten and half the weight. 

 

When placed with anything with a PH of two or lower, it resulted in the Cronokus undergoing a swift, near instant transformation into a chemical composition that reacts violently when exposed to oxygen. 

 

And, the most intriguing of all, when Cronokus makes contact with the D.N.A of humans or monsters, it becomes something akin to a miniature singularity. A black hole, in the palm of your hand. After roughly forty-eight hours these singularities collapse in on themselves, vanishing. 

 

This was the most interesting of all the reactions Cronokus gave, and in a moment of curiosity, Alphys took from her “Secret Lab” A vial of “Substance.” USed in her previous “Experiment.” COmparing the two, Alphys mixed them, and with a deafening thunderclap she, along with her assistant Sans, found themselves in a completely different room.

 

I think you get the idea what happened.


	51. Chapter 51

This was their only hope at getting home. If Sans and Alphys cannot decipher this journal, they may remain forever trapped in the timeline. 

 

Or at least, that is what Sans thought until they set up their monitoring station, getting a ping some three years ago that a surge of Cronokus energy just got released. Something had just entered the timeline, and when traced it brought the two to a smoking crater that a small journal rested in.

 

After that, no more than a month later, a second surge, or in this case three. A week later saw two more as whatever jumped in and then back out. Tracing the last energy signature brought them to this little town. 

 

Sans is for certain Ralsei is this being, for ever since then, almost everyday a ping goes off as something hops in and then back out. He had to find this Ralsei, had to get answers.  The only question right now is how. 

 

Perhaps he could try and wait for a moment when the Goat Boy is alone, although Sans seriously doubts  that will ever happen.. The way he huddled up next to Susie and Kris showed he would not stray far from them.

 

Mayhaps Sans could grab him and teleport the two to someplace private, but if Ralsei can travel between dimensions, he could use it to escape. 

 

Sans resists the urge to break the table in half. All he can do is play nice, get close. Hope Fluff Ball will open up to him, and thats only if he can get past the creepy  beanstalk and tenfoot tall lizard. 

Always something. He grumbles inwardly. Never can things just be simple. Always do they have to get complicated. But then again, thats life. 

 


	52. Chapter 52

 

Ralsei stares at Kris as his unconscious form, Susie cradling him in her lap. The ground is spattered with globs of pasty sludge, Pala groaning weakly in one corner. 

 

Ralsei cannot believe it! Kris had killed another Knight! This war may be winnable afterall.  Pala continues to moan in pain, eyes fluttering open. “Wh-What? Who are you?” He hisses, receiving a confused whitefurred face in response.

 

“Where am I” Asks the King. His head turns, glancing at the stump that was his arm. “M-My hand! WHERE IS MY HAND?!” Susie roars at him to shut up. “Who are you people?!” Pala growls, “Do you know who I am?!”  

 

Ralsei kicks his leg, fingertips alight with fire. “Not. One. Word.” The goat snarls in a almost feral tone. “One single peep from you, a whimper, a breath, and I will do things to you that will make you beg from the very bottom of your heart for death.” 

 

Pala closes his mouth, eyes boring into his foe. “Don't believe me? Just you try. You'll see then if im serious or not.”  He falls silent, allowing Ralsei to think. “How is he?” Ralsei asks Susie. She lets loose a sigh, “Fine” The Dragon replies, “Bonked his head, he might be out for a bit.” Twin yellow eyes find Ralsei’s, “How ‘bout you? You good?” 

 

The Goat nods, “Yeah, yeah.” A brow rises, “Ral?” “Hmm?” “Are you okay?” Ralsei frowns, “You just asked that.” Susie averts her gaze, “Right, just makin’ sure is all.” 

 

From the shadows, a lone figure stares at this. All it sees, all it knows, all it will have. Anger and hatred course through its black veins, chalk white marbles for eyes staring in distaste at those who continue to interfere. 

 

It coughs, clearing throat and getting their attention. To them it wriggles its fingers before vanishing in a flash of light.

 

Home once more, it drums a hand off the table before it in thought. What to do? What oh what to do? It ponders. Spindly fingers tap buttons, from the mass of charcoal colored cubes at its feet a seat materializes. In this throne it reclines, gritting teeth as the needle inserts itself into the base of its neck.

 

Soon a feeling not too different from winter touched water flows through it, muscles relaxing as it rests. All in good time. All in good time. 

 

With the twitch of a curled lip music starts. Over the years it and its kind studied this realm it came to appreciate the taste for music they have.

 

_ Fire is Burning. _

_ Casting a Shadow, Waiting for the fall. _

 

Oddly fitting. Convenience or fate? It does not know.

 

_ Whispers are creeping, under the gallows. People are talking, we could lose it all. _

Oh they will. Lose everything, everyone. If two of life's biggest certainties are death and taxes, then death has come to take the souls it is owed.

 

A deep rumble, the purr of a lion, the creatures voice, joins in. 

_ ¨Tell them somthing is coming, Blood in the water.”  _

 

Lips peel back in a grin. Yes, blood. There will be blood.

 

_ ¨Give them a warning. LET IT ALL COME CRASHING DOWN!¨  _  That it will, that it shall, that it must.

 

_ ¨Burn the castle to the ground. Hang no lies, no disguise. It's our time.”  _ It is. Their time has come, their time is up. Nothing lasts forever. 

 

_ Pointing our arrows. Fighting for glory.” _ Glory? No, no no. Not glory. Not fame or fortune or domination, for vengeance.

 

_ Heat in the narrow. Let it all come down,  _ **_down DOWN!¨_ ** This was its favorite part. 

 

**_¨LET IT ALL COME CRASHING DOWN!¨_ ** Indeed, let them fall. Let them die, let them suffer as its kind had. 

 

**_¨BURN THE CASTLE TO THE GROUND!¨_ ** Burn it all, reduce everything to ash. Let the depths rise up and sweep over the shores, rendering the works of man to dust.

 

**_¨Hang no lies! No disguise!¨_ ** Lies are what made it into the freak it was now. Lies and tricks and deceit. 

 

**_¨It's our time! LET IT ALL COME DOWN DOWN DOWN!¨_ ** Filth runs amok in the multiverse, entire worlds poisoned to the core by the corruption that is life. 

 

Everything's made to be as it should. The universe is a wheel, rolling down a never ending slope. The one thing that keeps the wheel from spinning is the cancer that is mortality. It's time for a change. Time to turn back the clock. Each of its race, an extension of its will.

 

Each of them, seeking vengeance for the eons of torture they were subjugated to for ¨The Greater Good¨  Good is but a concept made by those unwilling to accept the evils of this curse called life. Evil is a lie told to assure the naive and stupid they are of pure heart and mind.

 

It makes it want to vomit. It might just. Wipe the slate clean, start over. Make everything be as it should be, not what some limp dicked king or queen or president says it should be.

 

When the multiverse is at last silent, when the very final being draws its last breath, then finally will it be at peace. Until then, it will do what it came here to do, it shall- **_¨LET IT ALL COME CRASHING DOWN!_ ** It shall  **_¨BURN THE CASTLE TO THE GROUND!¨_ ** Soon the air will fill with  **_¨ALL THE CRIES! ALIBIS!_ **

 

The voice rings out, echoing up and down the obsidian halls for all to hear. 

  
**¨Let it all come crashing down! BURN THE CASTLE TO THE GROUND! ALL THE CRIES! ALIBIS! IT'S YOUR TIME!** And so  **_LET IT ALL COME DOWN! DOWN! DOWN!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gallows by Katie Garfield.


	53. Chapter 53

Susie watches as the ethereal shadow vanishes. Taken completely off-guard by its arrival, she did not get that good a look at it.  Regardless she did not care, the wellbeing of Kris taking priority. 

 

¨I have a feeling this is only gonna get worse.¨ She mutters, picking Kris up and heading for the cell door. Behind her and Ralsei Pala thrashes in his bonds. ¨Hey! Don't just leave me here! Hey!¨ Despite his protests, they leave, passing by Lancer as they do so.

 

¨What is going on? Whats wrong with him?¨ Ralsei quickly explains what just happened.  Lancer pulls down his hood, rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance. ¨God! Will this ever end?¨  Ralsei extends one hand upward to touch Lancers jaw. 

 

¨It will. Soon.¨ The goat assures as he follows after Susie.  Once more in the bedroom, Susie lays Kris down on the bed before turning to Ralsei.

 

¨Think you and I could go somewhere more private?¨ She asks. Ralsei nods, resting a palm on Susie as they teleport into some part of the Field. They then sit down amongst the sweet smelling grass, Ralsei taking off his giant hat.

 

¨You sure you're alright?¨ The Dragon questions. Ralsei stares, blue eyes wide. ¨No¨ The Goat responds, her glasses failing to hide the tears. ¨No i am not¨  Now her glasses are removed to avoid getting wet.

 

¨I hate this! I hate all of this! We keep suffering! Even though we did nothing wrong!¨ Strong arms wrap around her neck in a gentle embrace, the warmth of Susie´s body making Ralsei lightheaded.

 

¨Im here. I´ll always be here.¨ The Dragon whispers into the crook of the Goats neck. ¨I love you!¨ Ralsei sobs back, ¨I love you and Kris so much!¨  Suise replies that she loves Ralsei as well, she always will.

 

The gentle sigh of Susie turns into a more lustful growl as she feels petite hands trail a bit lower. ¨I might not be the smartest.¨ Susie comments, ¨But even I know something that might help ya feel better.¨  Ralsei nods, her breath hitching as she pulls off her robe.

 

Inhumanly muscular arms hold her close, their lips locked together in a sweet embrace. Susie smells of flowers, of sweet sugar and of places far away from all this pain.  


	54. Chapter 54

Life goes on. Kris sleeps, Susie and Ral make love to rid themselves of dark thoughts, Lancer reclines in his throne, silent in his and Rouxls Kaard´s contemplation on their next course of action.

 

Pala lays in a pool of his own vomit and burnt plastic smelling sludge. Sans and Alphys toil endlessly to free themselves of this prison. 

 

Chara watches with eager eyes, the hands of her pet wrapped around one leg. Jevil cackles and howls in some dark, cold place, the splintered, shattered remnants of his mind filled with nothing but thoughts of Chaos.

 

The Knights sing and hum. The voice of the Shade echoing above all as they plan the extinction of all life in reality. 

 

Each of them in pain. Each of them thinking of what is to come. All ready to end this affair, all prepared to do whatever it takes. 

 

Some will fight because they have no  choice. Others will do battle in the defense of those they love. And a select few, they eagerly await the carnage. 

 

War comes. And it comes soon.


	55. Chapter 55

I would like this chapter to be a Q&A of shorts about this story, others i have made and mayhaps even to take requests. If you have any of the three, leave a comment below. 

I shall get back to you all as soon as possible.

With love. Perr1n❤💕


	56. Chapter 56

  
  


When Kris awakens, he knows at once where he is. The air is frigid, breath cloudy as it leaves his lips. 

 

💧⚐📪 ✡⚐🕆 ☟✌✞☜ ☼☜❄🕆☼☠☜👎📬 

 

Across the vast black expanse Kris walks, each footfall echoing as though he were in a cave. By now he expected to find them, but once again the Void is eerily silent, even by this anti-realms lifeless standards.

 

✋ 👎⚐☠´❄ 😐☠⚐🕈 🕈☟✡ ✋ 👌⚐❄☟☜☼ ❄☼✡✋☠☝ ❄⚐ ❄✌☹😐 ❄⚐ ✡⚐🕆📬 ✋❄💧 ☠⚐❄ ☹✋😐☜ ✡⚐🕆 🕆☠👎☜☼💧❄✌☠👎 ✌☠✡❄☟✋☠☝ ✋ 💧✌✡📬

 

The human shakes his head, never will he get used to the near constant electronic buzzing and clicking that seemed to emanate from some distant source.

 

⚐☟✏ ✋ ✌💣 💧⚐☼☼✡✏ 👎⚐☜💧 💣✡ ✞⚐✋👍☜ ✌☠☠⚐✡ ✡⚐🕆✍

 

Kris growls low, the noise forever grating. 

 

🕈☜☹☹📪 ❄⚐ 👌✌👎✏ ✌❄ ❄☟✋💧 🏱⚐✋☠❄ ❄✌☹😐✋☠☝ ✋ ✌☹☹ ✋ 👍✌☠ 👎⚐✏

 

✋ ✌💣 ✋☠ ✌ 👌☜❄❄☜☼ 💣⚐⚐👎📪 ☟⚐🕈☜✞☜☼📬 ✋ 💧☟✌☹☹ ☝✋✞☜ ✡⚐🕆 🕈☟✌❄ ✡⚐🕆 💧☜☜😐 ✌☠👎 ☹☜✌✞☜ ✡⚐🕆 👌☜ ☞⚐☼ ☠⚐🕈📬

 

At once, the buzzing stops. So suddenly does this happen that Kris freezes, hand on the pommel of his sword.

 

Ahead of him a pale green light, like a distant star, glows. Kris knows this light, he recognizes it instantly. 

 

With a sigh, the human runs forward, allowing the warmth to wash over him as detail returns to the world.


	57. Chapter 57

 

There is a weak groan to his left, Kris turning to watch as Frisk grinds his waist against the girl he has pinned to the wall. 

 

The ground under them is wet concrete, a waxy moon the only illumination to the otherwise dark alley of some city. 

 

¨F-Frisk!¨ The woman gasps as the Umbran nips lightly at her neck. Kris knows what is happening, what comes next. 

 

So distracted is she in her pleasure, the hapless mortal does not see the dagger. She does feel it as it sinks into her gut.

 

With a choked cry of alarm, she falls. Showing no effort, Frisk grips her by the wrists, dragging her deeper into the ally, sparing a flirtatious wink at Kris as he straddles her waist. 

 

A dull thud as cold metal spears the sternum, methodically being drawn downward to split her chest open. 

 

¨Enjoying yourself?¨ Kris asks. 

 

A gentle scoff.  ¨Why, jealous?¨ Kris gives his own chuckle. ¨Nope.¨ Wiping a bloodstained hand over his nose, Frisk jabs his knife into the meat, sawing off a chunk. ¨So.¨ The Time Travelling Serial Killer hums, ¨How's life been for you?¨ 

 

Kris leans his back against the wall. ¨Not too bad. A bit dull if I'm being honest.¨  Frisk takes a bite out of the red vesion, holding another piece up to Kris. ¨Hmm?¨ He asks. Kris shakes his head.

 

Frisk swallows, ¨Oh yeah, I forgot. You ain't who you used to be.¨ He makes air quotes, ¨You´re normal¨ Ignoring the scornful tone, Kris offers up a question, ¨Where´s Chara?¨ Frisk blinks serpentine eyes from behind dark bangs. ¨Out, hunting for souls and whatnot. We´re bunkering down here for a bit before we head over to Sigma Seven-Twelve. 

 

Kris hums in admiration with a tad bit of envy. ¨Aphrodities Brothel? Whats the party for?¨  To this Frisk chuckles. ¨It's our anniversary! Anniversary of the day the Umbra was formed! Of the day you, me and Chara got married!¨ Kris taps his chin, ¨Time really does seem to fly when you are able to control it, huh?¨ Frisk takes another bite, ¨Whatever ya say, man.¨ 

 

The human scratches his head, even as Frisk rises. ¨Can I ask you something?¨ Kris shrugs, ¨Shoot¨ ¨Why did you leave? Like, whats your real reason?¨  To this Kris tilts his head, ¨Does it matter?¨ Frisk resists the urge to slap him.

 

¨Yes, you stonehead! I honestly cant figure out why you just chose the abandon everything! Abandon Chara! Me!¨ A deep inhale to compose himself. ¨Just, I need something. At this point I would really accept anything, so long as it helps explain your decision.¨ The human sighs..

 

¨I guess it's just my nature. I´m like a bird, I never stay in one spot for long. Always moving, always flying off for new lands.¨ Frisk rubs a palm over his tanned jaw. ¨But you had that with us! You and me and Chara, all together doing whatever we want! Wasn't it enough?¨ The pain in his voice is real. 

 

Kris bows his head in shame, ¨No. I guess not.¨  ¨But my offer still stands¨ Purrs the sultry voice of Chara above them. Kris looks up, finding two red orbs atop a spindly neck, said neck attached to a skeletal body which flared at the waist to become the thorax of a spider. Both arms are as long as Kris´s entire body, each pale skinned finger tipped with curved nails that looked more like knives. 

 

Down the side of the building she comes, each pointed leg clicking softly as The Demon nears. ¨So nice of you to join us.¨ She says, giving a bloody mouthed smile, said red fluid also dripping from her talons, splattered across her torso and arms.

 

¨Just thought I´d come pay you both a visit.¨ Kris replies, not intimidated in the slightest. Nor is he disgusted as those blood caked limbs coil around his waist. In fact, that part of his mind that he usually keeps locked and chained is for once in a good long while allowed to surface, making him actually enjoy the feeling of the red against his flesh.

 

¨How nice. I'm glad you did.¨ Kris takes a step back from Chara and blinks, causing the nightmarish abomination to vanish, being replaced by a young woman wearing brown khakis and a green and yellow sweater. 

  
  


The dimpled smile is warm, but the red sockets within the black holes are still the same. They don't change, the never do.

 

¨I take it then you come to ask us to do something for you?¨ Is that sarcasm Kris hears? Or is his brain at last starting to show its age? 

 

¨No. Just a visit between friends.¨ Frisk titters. ¨Is that what we all are now? Friends?¨ Chara ignores him. ¨Would you like to come with us? Frisk did tell you we are on our way to Seven-Twelve?¨ Kris nods. ¨Sounds lovely, so long as it doesn't take too long.¨ 

 

Chara gives a small giggle, ¨A joke about time? From you of all people? Oh my how you have changed!¨ Frisk joins in, and soon Kris is chuckling as well. Oh how he misses the sound.


	58. Chapter 58

With a gentle sigh, everything goes out of focus. Lights blend together, sound becomes warped. The world becomes nothing but vague hues and shades. 

 

When things become clear again, no longer are the three in the wet alley, instead they stand within a warmly lit bar. A band plays sweet relaxing Jazz on instruments in one corner, tables populated with various figures scattered about.. 

 

¨Ah, Here they are!¨ Proclaims Asriel as he rises, horns filed to points, white fur well trimmed. ¨The Three Stooges, back from another escapade! How goes it my friends?¨ He thunders, slamming one open palm onto Kriś´s back. ¨Kris! Buddy! Never thought I'd see your sorry mug again, how ya been?¨ 

 

Kris rolls his shoulder to remove the hand. ¨Not too bad. Thought I´d pay you all a visit.¨ A fanged grin is given. ¨Oh how thoughtful!¨ He gestures for the three to follow, ¨Yall must be thirsty from all the time traveling you been doing, let me buy ya all a drink.¨

 

Up to the bar they go, each taking a seat at a stool. ¨Little Miss Muffet! Bring that sweet tuffet over here!¨ Asriel booms at the purple skinned figure. 

 

Muffet was always an odd character, her appearance itself was strange, even by the standards of Kris. She was around the same height as Ralsei, wearing red rompers, a ribbon on her chest and two black pigtails. 

 

Each of her dainty six arms held something, top right a teacup. Top left teaspoon. Middle right a empty beer glass being cleaned with a rag held in the middle left. Bottom right worked a Beer Tab for the mug clutched in the bottom left.

 

Over to them she saunters, her five pure black almond shaped eyes blinking in a rhythmic pattern. ¨Me oh my!¨ She hisses, ¨If it isn't Kris! So nice to see you again, deary!¨ Asriel places a gold doubloon on the counter, sliding it with one finger over to the spider girl. ¨First round is on me¨ He says. 

 

Muffets mid-left hand tosses the rag over her head, plucking the coin up to be observed. ¨Fine by me, what can I get you fine killers?¨ 

 

¨Long Island Iced Tea¨ Says Frisk. ¨French 75¨ Requests Kris. ¨Mudslide¨”Orders Chara, ¨Extra Chocolate.¨ Muffet gives a needle toothed grin, ¨Coming Right Up!¨ Soon The Spider girls hands are but a flurry of movement, picking up, setting down and mixing together random items to prepare their drinks.

 

¨Sooo¨ Asriel drawls out, ¨Who was unlucky enough to cross your paths this day?¨ Chara giggles, ¨Some lug headed fool, brain filled with booze. His hands just couldn't keep off the goods.¨ A tiny wiggle of her rear end. ¨So I decided to give him what he wanted. Best he ever had¨ She winks, ¨And also the last he ever will.¨ The other three laugh.

 

Now it was Frisks turn, ¨ This pretty little twat. Her hair was like silk, just loved to shake her chest. So desperate to get my attention. So I let her have it. Tasty, if not a bit stale, if you catch my drift.¨ They didnt, but laughed regardless. 

 

Three glasses are set before them, a fourth being handed to Asriel. ¨This one's on the house, darling.¨ Muffet purrs, giving him her version of a wink. ¨Oh, you are too kind¨ He rumbles back, their heads leaning close to each other.

 

They pull back once Chara quite noisily begins to slurp to alcoholic chocolate shake she has. Kris sips his, enjoying the sharp tang of lemon juice, also relishing the warmth that it gives his body. 

 

They chat, they talk. They laugh and joke. Kris, for once in a good long time at last feeling home. The many entities that surround him all are of the Umbra, the society of Immortal Time Travellers, each untied in their enjoyment of manipulating and tormenting those that are not like them. 


	59. Chapter 59

Kris soon finds himself growing dizzy, the ninth or tenth 75 starting to overpower his ability to fight off drunkenness. ¨Oooh deary, you look like you´re about to keel over!¨ Comments Miss Muffet, who now rests her head on Asriel's shoulder. 

 

Kris sways his head left to right, voie slurred as he answers. ¨Man do I miss this place.¨  Asriel smirks, ¨If ya like it so much, why did´ja leave?¨ Kris sighs, leaning his back against the bar so he doesn't fall. ¨Nothing lasts forever. We all know that better than anyone. Things change, so do people. I guess it was just time for me to move on.¨

 

Asriel scowls, ¨But we have the power to make things be forever.¨ Kris nods, ¨And what happens when the thing that makes you happy no longer does? When you stop feeling, what point is there in living? Being unable to experience emotions might as well be death.¨

 

Muffet taps her middle fingers against the island. ¨That is true, I must admit.¨ ¨Muff!¨ Protests Asriel. Her head does a 180 spin to look back at him. ¨What? He is right! Haven't we all had those moments where we lose the will to keep living?¨ 

 

Chara raises her shake. ¨More times then I could have ever counted.¨ Asriel now stares at her, getting a clack of fangs that had suddenly filled Charas mouth. ¨So, do you think youll ever come back?¨ Asks Frisk. Kris ponders this, ¨Yes, eventually. Home is where the heart is, right?¨ 

 

Chara answers in a sickeningly sweet voice, ¨And my heart will always belong to you. I still remember the day you said that to me, so sweet!¨  Kris rolls his eyes, even as Frisk and Chara embrace him from either side. ¨See ya later.¨ The Human says to Asriel and Muffet.

 

¨Bye deary!¨ Muffet replies, Asriel giving a two finger salute. Kris blinks, and he is back in Ralsei´s room.


	60. Chapter 60

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!

 

Over 60 kudos?!?! I love you all! Thank you for reading! I am so honored!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about fangirling. I just never thought id get this many likes. 
> 
> But truly, I am so so SO happy you all are enjoying the story this much.


	61. Chapter 61

 

Ralsei lays next to Kris, feeling the warmth of his body as she sleeps peacefully. Kris turns his head towards the sound of creaking wood, finding Susie in her chair. “Hey” The human croaks, his throat parched. 

 

“Sup?” The Dragon replies. Kris then asks what had happened. Susie twitches her lip, “Ya killed that thing, it exploded and knocked you out.” Kris scratches the back of his head, “Guess they aren't as unstoppable as they try to make us believe.”

 

She gives a huff, “Guess not.” Kris recognizes that tone, “Whats wrong?” Susie ceases her rocking, “What did he call you? The Viator? What is that?” Kris resists the overwhelming urge to rewind and chop Pala’s head off. 

 

Instead, he sighs. “It means Traveller. Which I am.” She raises a brow, “Traveller of Worlds? Then I guess I am too.” He nods. “Aren't we all? Do we really even belong here?” A sneer, “Ah, don’ you start getting’ philosophical on me, ya sound like Jevil.” Kris mutters an apology.  

 

Susie rises, laying the axe on her seat as she walks over to him, careful not to awaken Ralsei.

 

“Are you sure you don’ have anything you want to talk about? I really don't mind if ya do.” 

He has so much he wants to tell her, so much he wants to say, to confess. 

 

But she would not understand, she was mortal. She could never understand the things he has done, things he does, things he will. 

 

He is tired, so so so fucking tired. All Kris wants is to sleep, to close his eyes and drift far away from the pain that is living, but whatever gods there are saw fit to curse him with eternal life. 

 

It makes caring hard, made feeling hard. Everything was so dull, Kris doubted at times if his emotions were real, if he was. 

 

But when Ral and Sue hold him close, their lips open his, skin and fur and scales pressed together, he knows that even though it was fleeting, and these happy memories were soon to be nothing but, they still existed, and those that give his near constant agony that was a life meaning are foremost in his mind. 

 

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, the Devil himself fails to match the ability to cause suffering Kris can, has and will inflict upon those who wrong the ones he loves.


	62. Chapter 62

The shades of orange and purple swirl about in random clouds, silken threads as thick as tree trunks rising thousands of feet into the white nothingness of space, dotting this pale void were black spots that sucked all color from what drew close.

 

Beasts indescribable by mortal tongue scuttle about the Blood Web, aptly named due to the hair thin lines of Crimson that are interwoven with the white.

One of these, smaller than the rest, making up for what it lacked in girth with beauty normally unseen, clutches two red webbing within its fore pincers.

Chittering and humming softly, the Arcane Demon watches with interest as the soft bodied went about their daily routines.

Tinted blood drips from its mandibles as they work upon the small orb of green pinched in between them.

Its pinprick red eyes crinkle with amusement as it spies on one of the meat gently rub the length of its well endowed body again a larger purple scaled entity.

The life sphere in between the monsters mandibles screams as it suffers through every fear it had ever felt, not knowing why it cannot wake from the nightmare it was in, unknowingly feeding the beast that induced these with the very energy that allowed the mortal to exist.

Chara stares with envious eyes as Kris and Susie kiss passionately,  envy that Susie was being touched, not her, enraged at losing her boy toy to a mortal of all things.

 

Frisk watches Chara strangle the man she has straddled by the chest, not knowing his mistress was multitasking. 

He saw only what she allowed him to see, and even with as insane and sadistic as he was, Frisk could never come close to seeing even a fraction of her true visage.


	63. Chapter 63

Ralsei awakens. Finds herself in nothing. Everything around her is black, no light, no detail, just shadows.

 

"Ah, a newcomer" Hums a oily smooth voice right into Ralseis ear. She whirls about, demanding to know who said that. 

 

A pause, and when the voice speaks again it sounds a tad surprised. "You understand me?" Ralsei answers, "Of course I can! Now show yourself!" 

Another pause, before as though she had blinked a door appears some feet away. "Come in young Xera, we might as well introduce ourselves." 

Alarm bells go off in Ralseis head. Xera? XERA?! How did he know that name?! 

With one hand ready to launch fire at the first sign of trouble, Ralsei extends the other to touch the rusted doorknob.

A titanic SQUEAK! Rings out as the door opens, allowing Ralsei to at last see. The room beyond is a lifeless grey, stacked brick with long gashes down them.

 

In the very center of the otherwise barren room sat a massive puddle of black ink that twitched and pulsed unnaturally. "Where are you?" Ralsei asks, getting soft chuckle in reply. 

"I am right in front of you! See that giant blob of vomit smelling black goo? Thats me!" The puddle jiggles up and down, to Ralseis horror does a lipless, eyeless bleached skull rise from the mass. 

"Greetings" Hums the skull. "I am Dr. W.D Gaster, former royal scientist to his majesty Asgore Dreemurr" Ralsei quirks a furry eyebrow, "Asgore? He's no king" 

Gaster scoffs, "Oh, but he is. He is a mighty king, a lowly beggar. A timid coward and a blood lusting war monger. He sells flowers at his shop while tending to the grave of his son. Confusing, isn't it?" Ralsei nods.

Gaster shakes his head, "Indeed, this whole multiverse business is" Mustering the courage, Ralsei asks. "How do you know the name Xera?" 

The skull tilts, "You told me, of course." Ralsei states she has done no such thing. Gaster retirting she has. "In this conversation, you and I have done multiple things. You have told me the name you keep secret, you have told me why it is so. You allow me to embrace you as you sob out your fears over the future, you also lash out to try and kill me. You curse me, you bow before me, granting me the title of master. You and I, have are and shall do quite literally everything to one another in the same time it takes us to blink."

Ralsei glances about in search of the door, "What are you?" Gaster smiles despite having no lips, "I used to be but a simple man of science. I studied the Arcane much in the same way you do. But, i was arrogant m, cocky and foolhardy. This careless behavior was my downfall, quite literally a fall. I had built a machine, the likes of which none had ever before seen, but in my arrogance, i fell into my creation, resulting in the malformed abomination before you now." 

 

I awoke to these walls, unbreakable, inescapable. Trapped forever within them. My eyes rent near constantly by visions. Soon did I come to realize I saw everything, experienced everything, knew everything. Have you heard of the multiverse theory?"

Ralsei nods, "While we all exsist as separate versions of each other in our own timeline, i instead exist as all in one. Millions upon quadrillions of versions of myself, all melded into one obscure entity, the very same that speaks to you now." 

Ralsei cannot help but feel sympathy fir the ammount of pain this must cause him. "Indeed" Gaster states, it is a type of pain one never thought possible. More than once i tried to end it all, but it seems i am beyond the concept of death." 

Ralsei lets her magic disappear, "What do you want from me?" Gaster sighs, "It is lonely here. None to talk, by means i am still studying does a creature somehow transport itself to the Void, usually theough sleep. I assume that this is some form of purgatory, a place that lies between the living world and realm of the dead."

Ralsei nods, "That doesn't answer my question." Gaster scoffs, "Nose to the grindstone and all that. I see now why Susie and Kris love you so much." The skull twitches, a long mahogany table appearing between them, alongside a chair next to Ralsei.

"Come, sit! Life here is so dull, so i enjoy every chance i can get to interact with someone." Ralsei palms the gleaming wood, humming with curiosity as she sits down.

"Alright Skull Man, lets chat"


	64. Chapter 64

 

Susie still dreams of the day she became an orphan, of the day she lost everything. 

 

She was about four or five. Dad was a monster, tall and purple skinned with a alligator like snout and glowing yellowing eyes. He was not around much, life as a soldier kept him away. 

 

Mason was a honest individual. He valued strength and loyalty. Not the brightest bulb in the bunch, not the sharpest tool in the shed, he still was a kind figure, a true and dedicated friend. He was happiest when those around him were.

 

He joined the army for the reason most others did, see the sights, kill bad guys and protect your country. He eventually was out of boot camp on his way to Kuwait. There he was for the next four years, 

 

It was there he killed his first man, it was there he lost some of his closest friends, and it was there he lost his leg when he shoved a fellow soldier out of the way and leaped atop it.

 

He was shipped home, where before a crowd of well dressed figures was he bestowed with the Medal of Honor and a Purple Heart. As he willed himself back to Sue, the latter leapt into his barrel bodied lap. 

 

“How's ma little lizard?” He rumbles. Sue holds up what was in her hands, “Look daddy! Look what I made for you!” It was a piece of cardboard, cut crudely into the shape of a cartoon heart with long gashes of purple highlighter covering it.  

 

“Would ya look at dat? Mah Little Sue is a artist!” She smiles, smiles to see daddy happy, even though she was at first alarmed when he came home in a wheelchair minus a leg. Now thinking back, she finds what she had made for him to be stupid.

 

Time passed, and if not for the ten foot, one legged lizard in a wheelchair, life might have been normal. That all changed however, when Mason started to cough. He coughed and hacked, eyes drooped, complaining of how the joints in his body aches naturally. 

 

A visit to the doctor, Alphys before she quit and became a teacher, found that something was indeed wrong with dad. Almost all the words were lost to Sue, but nonetheless did she feel a steadily mounting sense of dread.

 

But, one day when taking his Keeemoo medicine, almost all of the once lushous brown locks on his head having fallen off, Mason started coughing again, and this time as he did droplets of red were mixed in with the spittle. 

 

Clutching his one remaining leg as Mason cradled her head in his arms, Sue listened as Alphys let loose with apologies of how badly she had failed him. He rest one palm on her shoulder, “Is okay. Ya did your best. How long I got?” 

 

She fidgets with the hem of her coat, “Two? Maybe three?” 

 

Mason lasted almost seven. Even as his body grew weak, even as the blood filled cough persisted, he refused to give in. If Death wanted him, it was gonna have to work for it!

 

One day, as he lay in his bed, breath rattling as the now teen Susie spoon feeds him chicken broth, she hears him speak. 

 

“Sue?” She sets the bowl down. “Yeah, dad?” He sucks in some air. “I ain't got much left in me Sue. Don know how much longer I can keep this up.” She shakes her head, “No. Dad, You lasted this long, ya can last longer.” 

 

HE gives his own shake. “I'm tired, Susie. So so Tired. I promised the Reaper my soul if he'd just give me a few more years. Told him he could have me when I was good and sure ya could go one without me. 

 

Susie reaches for the bowl of soup, silently pleading to herself.  _ Don't say that! Don't go! Dont leave me alone! Please oh god please don't take him. _ ¨Don be talking like that, you'll pull through.” She protests. 

 

MAson smiles, ¨I had the most wonderful dream last night, ya know? It was dark, it was cold. But there you were, standing tall. You were glowing Sue! Like a star ya shined, bringing light back to the world. Ya were not alone. There were others too, dozens of ´em. All shining, all facing down the dark, holding it back.¨

 

He extends a hand to cup her cheek, ¨Ya were made for something great Susan, ya just gotta go out and find it¨ She lets the tears fall, wrapping both arms him. 

 

The next day he was gone, Susie was alone. The day after, she picked the lock to her room in the orphanage took off running. She ran and ran and ran, until she came upon this cave. From then till now this is where she resides, alone in the dark with nothing but what she steals and begs to keep her company.


	65. Chapter 65

 

When Susie at last decides leave Ralseis room, she asks Kris if he’d be alright watching her. Kris nods, and Susie trusts him in his words, slowly rising to leave and stretch her legs.

 

The halls are dark, eerily so even for a world that did not know what a sun was. She hones in on the sound of hushed voices. Rounding the bend, she bumps into Rouxls and Lancer alongside a dozen or so guards.

 

LAncer explains how they had just finished mopping up the mess in Pala’s cell. Susie asks what of Pala himself? Rouxls answers, “He’s down there asking a bunch of questions. Who are you? Why is my son helping you? Where am I? It's like he's forgotten everything that has happened” 

 

Lancer sighs his wish that he could as well, Susie echoing with the question of “Don't we all?” Rouxls fidgets with his cuffs, “I” He cannot finish, for with a noise akin to a thunderclap does the wall nearest  to them explode. 

 

Susie is launched through the air, head colliding with the stone wall as a shrill whine fills her ears.  **_“zri`nok Put. Lous He`is.”_ ** Growls a voice that Susie knew well. It was the voice of the beasts that cause her and her friends so much suffering, the voice of the unholy abominations that seek to destroy this world and the next. The voice belonged to that of a Knight.

 

Susie raises her dust covered face, finding a pair of polished insectoid purple orbs inches away. **_”Nesh Purs U Kirn Tes.”_ ** The gibberish flies from the mandibles under those eyes  It retracts a neck almost as long as Susie's body, retracting like a turtle into the stocky bone white body it was apart of.

 

Aiming the savage, serrated spear, tip glowing, the beast makes a gesture with the weapon for Susie to rise.  **_“Ny`art Se Fi?”_ ** The creature asks, getting a shake of the head in response. With a sigh it prepares to pull the trigger, halting when an arm falls upon it. 

 

Op`su goes rigid, turning her head to face Noris as he saunters past her with the proclamation of  **_“L`roq I`ui. Our Po.”_ ** The  _ Fest Cars`te  _ scrambles back in a mixture of fear and awe, as all  _ Cars`te  _ do when in the presence of something far grander than it.

 

Kneeling down, body rippling with muscle under his skin, his cluster of rainbow eyes focus on it. His voice, clear and sonorous as ever, speaks the language of the inferior.  **_“We come in search of a certain individual, one who refers to himself as Kris. Would you be so kind as to help us?”_ **

 

To this Susie finds some courage in her voice as she retorts, “And why in the hell should I help you freaks? After everything you’ve done I’d sooner fuck my-” A talon presses to her lips,  **_“Language! Young Susan, I would have hoped your father raised you better.”_ **

 

How does it know my name? It smiles down at her,  **_“Oh, I know lots of things. All kept safe up in here”_ ** It taps the side of its bird like head as its obsidian beak spews more words,  **_“As a matter of face, I already know where Kris is, sleeping with dear little Ralsei back in their room. I just wanted to see how you would react_ ** .”

 

Rising, Noris waves a hand.  **_“Ma`za Fi.”_ ** He orders one of his warriors, who takes aim with their spear to blast Susie into oblivion, instead being propelled backwards as an Arrow lodged in its head, body turning into smog scented ash.

 

At once does Chaos erupt as the other Knights open fire upon the guards circling a bleeding Lancer and Rouxls. One is struck in the chest by a bolt of yellow-white energy, his scream cut short as his is reduced to dust by the light.

 

“SUSIE!” Bellows Rouxls as Lancer helps her rise. “FALL BACK!” LAncer roars, his men being annihilated by the steadily advancing foe. Turning, heart hammering in her chest, eyes wide with fear does Susie comply, what few still alive right behind her, The Knights right on their tails. 

 

Outside a rumbling starts up, thuds and explosions and screams. The dull  **_WOMPF!_ ** Of the Knights spear guns going off as they attack those they find. 

 

Susie does not look to know, won't need to. It had at last begun, the war has come to the Dark World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zri`nok Put. Lous He`is-Spread out. Find Them.
> 
> Nesh Purs U Kirn Tes-We have a live one.
> 
> Ny`art Se Fi-Where is it?
> 
> L`roq I`ui. Our Po-Stand down, let me.
> 
> I am in the middle of making a langue for The Knights, I shall leave a link once I am done.


	66. Chapter 66

Down the halls the group runs, the sound of thudding feet and discharging weapons ringing out as they do. ¨Sound the alarm! Mobilize all units!¨ LAncer yells to Rouxls, who does a dolphin dive as he warps away. ¨Susie!¨ Dark Jack pants, ¨Get Kris and Ralsei! We need all we can get!¨ 

 

LAncer does a heel turn, raising a hand to summon forth his spear. ¨Hold the line!¨ He roars, hurling it into the chest of the malformed alien closest to them. Down it falls, one of its comrades howling in rage as it returns fire.

 

Susie leaves Lancer there with his few guards, weaving in between rubble and piles of ash, eyes wide, ears twitching at every sound. Something tall, slim and easily recognized then rounds the bend in front of her, the bird headed knight that spoke to her delivering a spartan kick right into her chest. 

 

Utilising the momentum, Susie rolls into a crouch, axe drawn free as she leaps at him. Noris grins in his own way, segmented tail rising up so the blade can be deflected by the scorpion stinger on its tip. 

 

The CLANG! Of weapons rings out, the two lungeing back and forth, each seeking openings, instead receiving parries. Clutching her axe in both hands, Susie snarls a feral snarl, teeth bared. The Knight spreads his arms,  **_¨Impressive, very much so. But you and I both know only one of us can win, and it will never be you.¨_ **

 

Despite herself, Susie grins wide. ¨Don't sound too sure.¨ RAising the axe overhead, it is brought down, Noris easily sidestepping it as he drives his stinger into his foes shoulder. With a hiss does Susie recoil, feeling the wetness trail down her arm.  

 

**_¨Susan! You cannot beat me! I know your every move! I see what you do before it is even done.¨_ ** He starts to say something else, only for his body to become wreathed in blue light, Ralsei with fury in his eyes as he telekinetically hurls to monster through a wall.

 

Breathing hard, Ralsei helps Susie rise, pressing a hand to her shoulder to heal it. Kris stands just behind Ral, sword in one hand, the other clutching the spear-gun of a Knight. ¨Looked like you could use a hand.” 

 

To this Susie barks out a laugh, ¨Is now really the best time to be joking´?¨ Kris shrugs, ¨I dunno¨ Just then, as Ralsei steps back to admire his work, something heavy and muscular wrap around his throat.

 

¨Let her go you alien shit!¨ KRis snarls at Noris, who just bats his eyes.  **_¨Oh, I will, but only if your willing to do one little thing for me.¨_ ** He uses his beak to pry the silver bracelet off his arm, spitting it out at Kris´s feet.  **_¨Put this on your neck and maybe I shall spare little Ral here.¨_ **

 

Kris stares at the bracelet, and then up at The Knight. Swallowing hard, he demands, ¨Ïf I do that, will you not hurt her?¨ Noris smiles,  **_¨You have my word.¨_ ** Ralsei shakes her head in fear, ¨Kris! Don't do it! I´m not worth it!¨ The Viator of Worlds stares the Lonely Princess right in the eye, even as The Dragon hisses like a animal. 

 

¨Your wrong.¨ KRis proclaims, grabbing the collar and attaching it to his neck. A sharp prick as something jabs into his throat flesh, body losing all control of its muscles as he collapses. Staring up at the Knight, Kris can do nothing but watch as with one hand Ralsei is flung at Susie, both getting knocked down as Noris then places his hand on KRis´s chest, with a blinding light do the two then vanish.


	67. Chapter 67

 

Looking upward through the hole that the beam of light bored into the roof, Susie and Ralsei watch as the many limbed metal craft, like a black centipede, suddenly vanish along with all others. 

 

The screaming continues, but there is no more gunfire, for as Ralsei glances out a window, she spots the Knights teleporting away. 

 

NEither say anything, the shock of what just happened leaving them speechless. They had lost. The Knights had won, KRis was gone.

 

Lancer limps towards them, covered in ash, a thousand yard stare in place of his usual happy grin. ¨Sue? Ral? Where´s KRis?¨ The two do not answer, and that makes the feeling of horror grow ever higher in Lancer, who with a scowl stomps off, 

 

Elsewhere, his head feeling as though it is full of lead, Kris sits up, noting the collar is still around his neck. He concentrates his powers, ready to rewind and try things over, instead getting a feeling akin to being set on fire and thrown into a lake of bubbling tar for his troubles.

 

KRis screams, clawing at his skin as he falls back.  **_¨Save your strength,¨_ ** Kris, panting hard, looks towards the source of the voice, finding quite possibly the most beautiful creature he had ever seen reclining in a obsidian black throne with a leather bound book in one hand.

 

Other than the Throne, nothing was discernible in the pitch black room, a overhead light casting a shadow upon the creature, 

 

ITs skin was the color of the midnight sky, without any sort of blemish or scar. Body slim yet plump in all places a partner would want it to be. A high jawed, hollow cheeked face with a pair of almond shaped eyes like twin sapphires.  Pointed, elf like ears that twitch at the sound of Kris´s breath.

 

Each finger, six in total on both hand, has the nails manicured impeccable. Kris was not sure what to call it, but the crown of its head was what seemed to be purple red feathers that swayed as said head moved.

 

The three toed feet were crossed, a pair of leather black high boots next to them. Its body was similarly covered in a ashen grey fabric with highlights of lapis blue accents.

 

Kris stares at it in awe, enthralled by its regal beauty. By hers. ¨So¨ Kris at last says to try and break the silence, ¨I take it your the leader?¨ She smiles a gentle, motherly smile.  **_¨Indeed, I am¨_ ** Clearing his throat, the Human starts. ¨My name is- **_¨Kris, Kris of Delta WArriors, Kris of the Umbra.¨_ ** His mind grinds to a halt.

 

Slowly does it rise from her seat, each step calculated and graceful.  **_¨I know who you are, Kristopher. Better yet, I know what you are. My studies into your clan have been some of the most fascinating discoveries I have made._ ** ¨ Kris tries to stand, only to be halted as the chain around his collar is pulled taut. 

 

¨What are you?¨ He asks as she draws close. Pausing mid stride, the Knight bows in a respectable manner.  **_¨Morwèn, First of the Nesh´thi Race. At your service.¨_ ** Kris quirked an eyebrow. ¨Awful polite for someone who has me chained like a dog. A gentle sigh,  **_¨It is a necessary, if not still inappropriate precaution. One can never be to care, can they? Especially when Dealing with members of the Umbra¨_ **

 

From his seat on the ground, Kris is able to discern just how muscular Morwèn was, almost as ripped as Susie. But, in his desire to get some answers, Kris cannot feel all that intimidated. 

 

¨Why am I here? Better yet, why are you?¨ Morwèn taps her chin,  **_¨You have something my people need. Somthing important.¨_ ** She raises her hand, in it a reflective glass disc that hums as a blue beam is projected from the center.  

 

The beam widens out and becomes a image, image of Kris´s teacher, of Alphys. ¨Miss. Al?¨ Kris exclaims, ¨What do you want with her?¨ Morwen loses her smile, a genuine look of grief and pain on her face as she answers. 

 

**_¨The one you call Alphys is a violent and heartless monster. She hides her malevolence under a exterior of kindness and timidry. She is responsible for the deaths of many of my people, she has kidnapped my son, intent on using him to further her experiments.¨_ ** Morwen sighs, one hand covering her eyes, after a moment kneeling down to be face to face with KRis.

 

**_¨I beseech you, Immortal traveler of time and space, help me avenge my people._ **


	68. Chapter 68

I am crying right now. 80 Kudos, i have never had this much support from people before. It is so humbling to know that this amount of kindness was somthing i would get. .

Thank you, all of you for choosing to give little old me so much attention. I will continue in my efforts to keep all of you entertained.

Yours truly, my beloved Sweets, Perr1n. 💕


	69. Chapter 69

 

Kris stares up at her, eyes scrutinizing the alien intently. ¨No.¨ Morwèn frowns,  **_¨What?¨_ ** The surprise in her voice is quite clear. ¨I mean, why should I? After all you have done, you really think you can trick me that easily?¨

 

**_¨I take it you refer to the other entities, the ones that attacked you and your companions? I assure you, they are but rouge individuals, and nothing more.¨_ ** Kris tsktsks his tongue. ¨Yeah, I find that hard to believe after what your fellas did to catch me. Sorry, but I cant help ya.¨ 

 

The alien sighs,  **_¨I was afraid you might say that. I guess we will have to do this the hard way.¨_ ** She presses a finger to the disc in her hand, the face of the Knight that brought Kris here appearing.  **_¨Iù, Morwèn?¨_ ** He asks. To this question Morwèn replies,  **_¨Bring the fleet about, return to the planet and reduce the palace to ash.¨_ **

 

Kris feels his eyes widen, hand lashing out to grab at the silken smooth flesh that covers her arm, ¨No! I'll tell you! Just don´t hurt them!¨ Morwèn gibbers a word to the other, who nods his head as his image vanishes. 

 

**_¨Know that I take no pleasure in doing this, none whatsoever.  But in order to ensure my peoples safety, some risks must be taken, some sacrifices made. You most of all should understand this.¨_ ** She rests her hand over his, touch gentle and soft, Kris unable to pull away. 

 

**_¨Now, tell me where she is.¨_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iù, Morwèn? - Yes, Mother?
> 
> Sorry for being shorter than most, but I´ve been sick with a real bad stomach flu thats been keeping me awake at night. I´ll try to make the next one longer.


	70. Chapter 70

Ralsei observes the pile of grey-blue dust at his feet, gently prodding it with one gloved hand. In the short battle that had occured, a few of the Knights had fallen, this ash heap being the remains of one. Pulling out his note, Ralsei scribbles down how the Knights must share a similar biology to that of Darkners and Light worlds monsters, for the same disintegration occurs whenever one of them dies.

 

It reeked terribly, smelling of rotten eggs and smog. It was as though it was composed of pollution and toxic fumes. Gathering a handful, he lets it fall through the gap in his fingers, the texture akin to sand.

 

Susie towers next to him. Axe slung over her back, Knight spear-gun in hand. The aliens that fell dropped these strange energy weapons, Ralsei intending to study them once his observation of the dust ends. 

 

He already is formulating a plan, once his understanding of how to operate their weapons more clearly is made, Ralsei intends to gather all those willing for retaliation. It would seem such a thing would have to wait, for with a thunderous boom do many insectoid shapes fill the blackened sky. 

 

Susie glares upward, passing the weapon to Rouxls, who holds it as though it were about to explode. With a flash nearly a dozen figures appear right in front of them. 

 

One, Ralsei recognizes as the Knight that took Kris, the other Kris himself, that silver collar around his neck, and the most prominent of all, a muscular, pale black skinned creature, wearing regal grey blue robes and knee high black leather boots, her elf like ears pointed as she locks eyes with none other than Ralsei.

 

**_¨Ahh¨_ ** The Knight hums, inclining her head respectfully.  **_¨You must be RalseI, yes?¨_ ** Susie rests a hand on The Goats shoulder, ¨Don't you dare think you can take her too.¨ Too late will Susie realize she used the word ¨her¨ But her fury had reached its breaking point, already does she eye the creature, having come to the conclusion she is the leader and fantasizing all the ways she is about to tear the alien bitch limb from limb.

 

The other Knights raise their weapons, only for the leader to hold up a hand.  **_¨No need for anymore violence, more than enough blood has been spilled. I instead come with an offer, one I know you and your allies are willing to hear.¨_ **

 

Susie does not relax in the slightest, that calm, polite smile her foe has makes her all the most angry. ¨What could you possibly want from us?¨ She hears Ralsei ask, who for once takes off his hat before strangers. 

 

Silently does Susie curse herself for being caught off guard so easily. The Knight smiles a gentle smile,  **_¨Kristopher, if you please?¨_ ** Kris steps forth, ¨They want Miss. Alphys. That's what they are after.¨ 

 

To this Ralsei tilts his head, Susie asking why? The grey skinned Knight waves a hand,  _ ¨ _ **_¨Oh, you need not worry your scaly head about why. Just take us to her, and we shall be on our way. Do this and you will never see us again.¨_ **

 

Ralsei finds the courage to offer a snide remark, furious at the stutter his voice now has. ¨L-L-Like w-w-we-we have a-a-a choi-choice?¨  **_¨You do.¨_ ** States the Knight that took Kris.  **_¨We could always just go back to trying to kill each other. I frankly would like to end our little tie, Susan.¨_ **

 

Susie gives a chuckle without amusement, ¨Best be ready ta lose, punk¨¨ A shrug of shoulders is her response.

 

**_¨So, what will it be? One for the many, or many for the one?¨_ ** Asks Morwèn.  Kris feels her hand tense on his neck.  With a sigh, Ralsei nods his head. ¨I cant take us to her, but I can bring her here.¨

 

Morwèn tilts her head,  **_¨And how do I know you won't just betray us?¨_ ** Susie answers, ¨Ya don't, but sometimes when ya need stuff done risks gotta be taken. This here is the risk.¨ Morwèn grins wider.  **_¨Wise words, young one. I accept your offer, but on one condition.¨_ **

 

Rouxls finally speaks, ¨And what might that be?¨ The Knight pats Kris´s head like a dog.  **_¨Kris remains with us, and two of my best warriors go with you.¨_ ** A pair step forward from the group, Susie's Knight and the long necked one from before. 

 

**_¨Their names are Op`su and Noris, my most trusted of companions. They shall accompany you as you fetch Lady Alphys.¨_ ** Noris grins tauntingly, Op`su says nothing.  Ralsei stares at Kris, tears brimming in her eyes as he says four words. ¨I love you both.¨ 

 

With that, all goes black.


	71. Chapter 71

Comments? Thoughts? Concerns? Criticisms?   


	72. Chapter 72

 

When the light returns, they are all shoved arm and leg up against each other within the School closest, Op`su hissing like a pissed off cat, Susie muttering curses, Noris being an asshole.  **_¨Well, guess it's time to come outta the closet¨_ **

 

¨Screw off, ya alien prick.¨ Susie growls as Ralsei finds the knob, sending them sprawling. Rising quickly, Noris dusts his feathered chest off. ¨This way¨ The Dragon urges, noting how the sun had started going down. 

 

She knew where Alphys would be, she wanted this to be over as quick as possible. 

 

Thank god the school was empty, Susie had no idea how she would explain the two to anybody else. While she and Ralsei had changed clothes when they warped here, The two Knights were exactly the same, but the setting sun allowed Susie to get a better look at them.

 

Op`su drew appearance from insects, in the way her head was like that of a fly, purple compound eyes and all. Her body stocky and stout, an insanely long neck was curled up in her chest cavity. Covering her were body grey plates of chitin akin to armor.

 

Noris stood about a head or so lower then Susie, with slim, well toned arms and a body covered with dark feathers, his beak smiles in its own way, the segmented, scorpion like tail, stinger and all, swished lazily as he followed after them.

Through the front doors they go, Ralsei hearing the gasps of surprise given by the Knights as the light of the sun hits them.  **_¨Bei're? Set Bei're es U Zha?¨_ ** Op`su whispers. She turns those orbs of hers to Noris.  **_¨Irs jèy koi Fi erit ỳup Nesh Po`e Set Ber`ri es U Zha?¨_ **

 

Noris just shrugs. ¨What are ya gibbering about?¨ Susie asks. Whatever daze the two were in breaks.  **_¨Nothing. Just……..Enjoying the sun is all, lets go.¨_ **

 

Rolling her eyes, Susie leads them onward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¨Bei're? Set Bei're es U Zha?¨ Light? The Light of a sun?
> 
> ¨Irs jèy koi Fi erit ỳup Nesh Po`e Set Ber`ri es U Zha?-How long has it been since we felt the warmth of a sun?


	73. Chapter 73

 

Lucky for them, the streets were mostly empty, the few that did see them paid no mind to the four as they head for Alphys house.  It was a short walk, the building was not all that impressive, squat and small and barren of most decorations.

 

Up the well worn front porch they go, Op`su pressing her back to the wall next to the door, gun drawn as she hisses a word. Susie raises her eyebrow, ¨What?¨ Noris translates,  **_¨She said knock¨_ ** Ralsei does so for her, three hard thumps. 

 

A pause, followed by a clattering sound as somebody stumbles over an object, before a hesitant voice calls out. ¨Wh-Who-o is-s i-i-it?¨ ¨Miss Al. Its Susie¨ A gasp. ¨Susie?! W-W-Where have yo-ou and K-K-K-Kris be-been?¨ 

 

Susie tries her hardest to keep her voice level. ¨Forget that, I need your help. Kris is in trouble and the only one who can help him is you.¨ Another pause, before a click as locks are disengaged. 

 

¨In danger?!¨ The door swings open, the stout yellow wizard still in the polkadot dress she had during school, ¨Now what is-¨ Op`Su takes this moment to reveal herself, barking out words as she jabs the end of her weapon into Alphys chest. 

 

¨What the?!¨ The lizard cries out, ¨Who are you?¨ Noris brushes past Susie, hands clasped behind his back.  **_¨Alphys, you are under arrest for high treason against the Nesh´thi people, surrender or face immediate execution.¨_ **

 

Those already big eyes grow even wider behind her glasses, ¨Nesh´thi?! Oh no! No! No!¨ Her voice is filled with terror, hands raised as she backs up. The clicking growl given by Op`su is no doubt a warning to stop. 

 

¨I keep trying to tell you people! I-I-I-I don't have a-a--any cl-clue what your all talking about!¨ Noris shakes his head,  **_¨Lies will not save you. The only thing in your future is justice for the suffering you and your siblings have cause our people.¨_ **

 

Susie did not think a person could looked as confused as Alphys did right now. ¨Wha-What siblings?! I-I-I d-don`t have any!¨  

 

She faces Susie, ¨How could you? H-H-H-How could you help these thi-things?¨”Ralsei answers for her. ¨They have Kris! They have a lot of good people held hostage! They promised us they would leave us alone if we gave them you.¨ 

 

Alphys frantically waves her head left to right. ¨Y-Y-You don´t u-understand! You have no idea what they really are!¨ Noris warns her to not speak, but Alphys does not care. ¨They aren't aliens! They´re us! Don't you see? They are us!¨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here´s a link to the language page I´m making. It shall be updated daily.  
> Tell me what you think about it down in the comments, should you decide to bother with it.
> 
> https://lingojam.com/edit/6e37896f16ef2ddf82fb8a6d3c7003a3


	74. Chapter 74

 

Op`su takes this opportunity to slam the butt of her rifle in Alphys head, who recoils with a scream.  **_¨One more words and I will kill you right here and now!¨_ ** Noris roars. ¨What do you mean they´re us?¨ Asks Ralsei. Noris ignores him, looming over Alphys, tail twitching.

 

Susie glances at Ralsei, who looks up at her. An agreement made between them, Ral points a finger at Op`su.  **_¨_ ** _ Mittent!¨  _ A trilling hum rings out as the Knight is flung through the air, Noris turning in time to receive a elbow to the eye. 

 

Down he goes, Alphys with a bleeding cut over her eye and a look of fear on her face. ¨Wha?¨ She asks. Before Susie can reply, a dull  _ WOMPF!  _ Echoes as Op`su fires off a shot, bolt of energy just barely missing Ralsei´s head and instead burning a hole through his sun hat. 

 

**_¨Ẁo Rà `dri! Noris, ẁo Rà!¨_ ** She yells as Noris rises, a look of fury in his features as Susie grabs Ralsei´s and Alphys hand. 

 

Just as the big headed Knight pulls the trigger, Noris stabbing out with his tail, everything goes dark.

 

When the light returns, they three are in the Dark Word Fields, Ralsei frantically beating his hat on the ground in an attempt to douse the few glowing embers around the hole in the center.

 

¨W-Where are we?¨ Demands Alphys as she glances about.

 

Susie answers, ¨The Dark World, but we need to get to cover before they start looking for us.¨  Ralsei perks up a bit, having taken on a mournful face at the sight of his ruined hat. 

 

¨I think I know where we can go, follow me.¨ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¨Ẁo Rà `dri! Noris, ẁo Rà!¨ Get up now! Blade, get up!


	75. Chapter 75

With those words, they are teleported to another location, still in the fields, but now with what seemed to be a sizable structure to their left, the weathered run down of some sort of house, twenty feet or so away from this a barn.

 

They were on a farm, one that had been abandoned for quite awhile by the looks of it. Susie turns to Ral to ask where they are, only to freeze when she sees his face. 

 

Pain, sorrow, regret and fear all filled his blue eyes as he glances about. A shuddering breath leaves him, ¨Wow.¨ He says, voice cracking. ¨This place really has let itself go.¨ He gestures for the others to come with as they head for the house.

 

Gripping the rusted handle, Susie draws the door back, the harsh creaking off old wood on old metal near deafening in the silence. Inside is the stereotypical interior of a barn, bales of hay and all.

 

Whispering a word, Ralsei summons an orb of white light to illuminate the barn, telling Susie to close the behind her. 

 

They sit in a loose semi-circle, that same agonized look on the Goats features as he looks the place up and down. 

 

¨Ral?¨ Tries Susie. Her partner just shakes his hatless, white furred head, ¨I´m fine, i´m fine.¨ Turning to look at Alphys, Susie points a claw, ¨Okay then, I think it's high time we get some answers.¨ 

 

Alphys nods, rubbing her eye, ¨I think so as well.¨

 


	76. Chapter 76

 

I used to be a scientist, I was employed as study of the arcane. My focus was in SOUL Energy, and its effects on the body.

 

I was given a lab, assistants, and all the tools I would need to conduct my research. Among the more controversial materials were the bodies of the recently deceased and/or dying. 

 

I built a machine, and with it I could extract the Souls of those that die, using it to harvest their energy. From this, I discovered that in various amounts, it could do wonderous things, my plan being to utilize it as a means of helping the people I served.

 

I….may have gotten carried away, cause I though if I could work hard enough, I might be able to find even better uses for it, one night, I took the prime catalyst of Soul Energy, which me and my team came to call D.T, and injected it into the bodies of several test subjects.

 

It was a mistake, a terrible mistake. They got up, and I knew I did somthing awful. Bringing the dead back. They could not handle the energy inside them, they were twisted and malformed by it. Turned into something horrible, feral.

 

They broke out, they rampaged through the lab and killed everyone they came across. And then they just…..vanished. They disappeared without a trace. 

 

The place was condemned, but a year later, the same creatures you say now showed up, demanding to know where more of their kind were, showing me images of the test subjects, 

 

I escaped, but they keep hunting me, saying i'm to blame for making them into what they are now. But thats all I know about it! I swear!


	77. Chapter 77

 

Susie looks at Alphys with wide eyes, the realization of what she has done taking hold. ¨So, you´re telling me, all this? The war? The pain and suffering? Everything that's been going wrong as of late, it's your fault?¨ 

 

Alphys shakes her head, ¨I swear to you Susie! I did not mean for this to happen!¨ But Susie does not hear it, instead rising. ¨A Lot of people are dead because of you! Do you have any sort of idea what you´ve done?!¨ She stomps towards the yellow lizard, who scrambles back in fear. 

 

¨Susie! Susie, please!¨ Alphys begs as a baseball mitt sized hand grips her throat, Susie lifting her skyward. 

 

¨All of this is your fault!¨ Lips reveal sharpened fangs,  **_¨I OUGHT TO FUCKING KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!¨_ ** Susie then feels Ralsei´s hands on her wrist, ¨Don´t¨ The word is firm and certain. Susie looks down at him, those eyes brimming with grief and pain. 

 

She sees this, and suddenly Alphys is too heavy to hold. To the ground the Teacher falls, Susie jabbing a finger at her. ¨You started this, now you´re gonna help end it. And I swear, you try anything even remotely considered shifty around me, and I…...Will…..END…….. **_YOU._ ** Got it?¨ 

 

Alphys nods frantically. With a sigh, Susie turns away from her. ¨You think they´ll find us?¨ Ralsei shrugs, ¨MAybe, but we're pretty far out. It´ll take em awhile, by then we should hopefully have a plan.¨

 

The Dragon grunts that they damn well better, cause as of now, they were the resistance against the invasion.


	78. Chapter 78

 

Pala stares at her, silver eyes filled with awe as he kneels before Morwèn, also taking great pride to see the DReemurr child in chains. ¨My Knight, you honor me with your presence.¨

 

Morwèn smiles at him, already does the echo that had been his screams of terror as he is reclaimed fade as she rests one palm atop his head. **_¨The honor is mine, Spade King. You have served us well.¨_ **

 

¨Thank you, Mother¨  States Pala as he rises, grinning down at Kris as he is shoved into the cell, restraint collar still around his neck. ¨Damn you to whatever hell spawned your race.¨ The Human growls as the cell door is slammed closed.

 

Morwèn gives a scowl, all backing up as she blinks, appearing mere inches away from KRis. **_¨This is no ones fault save yours. Should you have simply cooperated instead of making deals and telling lies, we would not be in this current predicament.¨_ **

 

Outside the bars Norris rubs his blackened eye in solemn agreement, Op`su resisting the urge to scratch her arm in its cast.  Thank the MAkers she had decided to bring with her a distress beacon just in case things went south, for if not for it, she and her brother would still be stuck where they were.

  
Ẅith a second blink she returns to her original position, gesturing with one hand for the others to follow as she calls over her shoulder, **_¨Every choice made has its consequences, I am afraid this is yours.¨_**

 

Ralsei stares at Susie and Alphys, the two fast asleep, their minds far away from here in dreamland. 

****

She rises, so terribly missing the feeling of her hat. She sighs, phasing through the wall. Ralsei observes the ruins of the farm, the decrypt remains of her home. Far across the field, the single Dark Candy tree that she for the longest of times tended by herself grows, the trio of dirt mounds that circle it with grass growing over them.  __

****

_ ¨What ails you, young Xera?¨ _ Asks a voice only she could hear.  _ ¨Not now¨  _ RAlsei replies, Gasters oiled tone chuckling,

****

_ ¨Apologies. I mean only to help¨  _ Ralsei rubs her eyes, shuddering. ¨What am I going to do?¨ She bemoans aloud. Gaster responds,  _ ¨You are asking a question you already know the answer to.¨  _ The goat shakes her head. ¨No, there has to be another way.¨

****

The Skull retorts,  _ ¨If there is, don't you think I would not tell you? For far too long I have watched, an impassive observer, but with your help, the two of us can make things right.¨  _

**_  
Ralsei then asks, ¨And if it doesn't?¨ Gaster is silent, before answering,  _ ¨Then, and I do quote, It all ends in tears.¨ _ _ **


	79. Chapter 79

 

Elsewhere, a Skeleton Observes the elongated metal spear that hovered in the sky suddenly vanish, taking with it the two creatures that exited Alphys house. ¨Oh shit¨ Sans mutters, hurrying forward. 

 

¨Al?! Al?!¨ He yells, noting the trashed living room and hole the size of a car blown through one wall to his left. ¨The hell is going´ on?¨ He growls to himself, sifting through the many papers that litter the ground, having got there due to the dresser holding them getting knocked over. 

 

He reads, most was beyond him, but a few things he recognized, among them a formula for a project Alphys had mentioned she had been working on.

 

¨Okay, okay.¨ Sans hums, gathering up what he can.

 

Toriel meanwhile, stares at Sans, head tilted as she taps her knuckles off the door. ¨Excuse me?¨ With a jolt Sans turns, his magic bolt fading as he recognizes her. ¨Tori? What are you doing here?¨ 

 

She answers, calm voice holding a hint of worry. ¨I was coming to speak with Miss Alphys, but then I saw that thing in the sky! What on earth was that? Better still, what happened here?¨ Sans shrugs, ¨Ain't got a clue, but I think whatever was driving that thing took Alphys.¨ 

 

As they stare at the wrecked room, Toriel notices a object glinting upon the ground, picking it up. A bracelet, red and purple beads with skull patterns on them. ¨Didnt know Alphys had that.¨ Sans comments, Toriel correcting by saying she did not. 

 

Sans asks who, Goat Mom replying that Susie did. ¨Sue? Ya mean the big lizard that Kris is always hangin´ out with?¨ Toriel holds a hand to her mouth, ¨Do you think they took her as well? They may even have Kris!¨ 

 

Sans lets loose another swear.


	80. Chapter 80

 

Morwèn struts along the halls of Card Castle, wincing with every distant gunshot as her children fired upon the small pockets of resistance throughout the town. A soft pop is heard as her most loyal of spies appears. 

 

¨My mother, so good to see you¨ Jevil cackles. Morwèn pats his head,  **_¨Likewise, Jester. What have you to report?¨_ ** JEvil giggles, ¨Oh! Nothing much! Our forces have blocked off all escapes and are rounding up all citizens to have restraining collars attached. The city guard are scattered and shall soon be crushed, still no sign of The Delta´s or the Creator.¨

 

Morwèn pats him again,  **_¨Very good, carry on.¨_ ** WIth a nod he vanishes.

 

Onward she walks, soon reaching her destination, The Throne room. She observes the seat, knows how its original owner had lost his title, and how the current user works for her foe. Shrugging, the Nesh`thi Mistress sits down, enjoying its plush texture. 

 

Trying times were ahead of her people, now that the architect of their misery is so close to at last being caught. It is now up to her, as it always has been, to see that her people survive.

 

She still remembers her first catch, the first time she pinned this body to the ground, reaching deep into it to coil hair gelatinous form around its mind, relishing the sensation of having form. The Bitch´s experiments took their toll on her and the other six, left them little more that half solid, half liquid blobs, but nonetheless were their minds enhanced beyond anything natural, strength something few could rival. Powers that defied the laws of reality.

 

As the years passed, they melted more and more, becoming little more then puddles of white paste, until the day came in which Morwèn claimed her first host, bringing more for her brothers and sisters.

 

Whole once more, they had but one goal, the singular desire that any who lost everything they ever loved would, Revenge against the one who took it from them. 

 

And soon, so very soon,  they would at last have it.


	81. Chapter 81

 

Susie awakes to gentle prods on her shoulder, peeling an eye open to find Alphys hovering over her. 

 

¨What?¨ The Dragon snarls. Alphys replies that a large group is approaching the farm. At once does Susie rise, shoving past Alphys with axe in hand, out into the eternal night to stand next to Ralsei as she watches the long line of entities march closer.

 

Relieved to see they are not Knights, instead this caravan is composed of Card Town residents, among them The Clover Sisters, who carry a haggard and exhausted looking Rouxls on their back. 

 

¨Susie?¨ Ask Mid. ¨Ralsei?¨ Exclaims Left. ¨How did you two escape?¨ Demands Right. ¨Sue? Ral? Where have you been?¨ Groans Rouxls as he dismounts. Susie clasps his hand tightly, ¨Trying to survive, same as you. Where Lancer?¨ A pregnant pause to cause Susie to get a little nervous. 

 

¨He didnt make it.¨ Ralsei tries and fails to suppress his gasp, ¨You mean he is-¨ Rouxls shakes his head, ¨I am not sure, one minute we were all running, hes screaming for me to get the people to safety, when out of nowhere one of the Knights ships fired at us, I had no choice but to teleport myself, Clover and a few others, least we be killed. We took off running, and along the way started bumping into others.¨ 

 

¨I'm glad you made it out at least¨ States Susie. Ralsei gives Clover a smile, stroking her neck, ¨Good to see you, Clo¨ Mid Clover bumps her head up against Ralseis chest, purring as the goat pets her. ¨Ral? Where's your hat?¨ Asks Left. ¨Yeah, ya never go anywhere without the dingy old thing!¨ Exclaims Right Clover. 

 

Ralsei quickly explains how he lost it, Clover giving him a hug and telling how happy they are to see ¨Mr. Fluffy¨ Alive. ¨You two-err- four, know each other?¨ Susie asks. All three Clovers nod, ¨Yes. Yep. Yeah. ¨We met on our way to Card Town.¨ ¨Me and these two dingus were heading there to find a job when we bumped into each other.¨ ¨Ral is just the sweetest thing, kept us company as we all walked.¨ 

 

Turning back to Rouxls, Susie asks how many are with him. He shrugs, ¨Been walking for the past few days, turns out Card Town's not the only place being attacked, got refugees from as far away as Diamond City with us.¨

 

Ralsei touches the Dukes hand, ¨Im proud of you, proud and grateful you've been keeping all these people safe.¨ Rouxls gives a weary smile, ¨Thanks.¨


	82. Chapter 82

 

BAck in the World of Light, Sans is pacing back and forth, tapping a foot as his phone rings. ¨Sans?¨ Asks a gruff, yet still feminine voice on the other end. Letting loose a sigh, the skeleton states, ¨Undyne, I take it ya seen the UFO?¨ A barking laugh, ¨Bone boy, damn near everyone saw it! We got videos popping up on the internet already! BEtting you had somthing to do with it!¨ 

 

Sans wants to ask why Undyne would assume such, instead he makes a demand, ¨That thing was right over Alphys house! They took her, Kris and Susie! I know how to follow them, so if ya could get your blue ass over here, we can get our people back.¨ 

 

Undyne clears her throat, ¨Yeah, I'm on my way, coming with a few who might be able to help.¨ BEfore Sans can tell her to come alone, a dial tone signals that the conversation was over. 

 

With a groan, he resumes his pacing. ¨I'm coming with you.¨ Proclaims Toriel. Sans would argue, but in all honesty, if what he is about to do goes right, he´ll need all the back up he can get.

 

Aboard the Capitol Ship  _ Yuros _ , Noris clutches his skull in pain, ¨Get out! Get out of me!¨ He screams in one voice,  **_¨Your struggle only causes you pain! Stop this now before you do something damaging!¨_ ** Growls a second tone.

 

Op`su and one that Noris does not recognize stand at his sides, ready to restrain him if his host does anything drastic, which does happen in the form of it slamming its mass into one obsidian black wall. 

 

Op`su urges for Noris to release hold, seeing no alternative, he does. A wet gurgle as a frothy white sludge bursts from its mouth, body seizing as the true Noris escapes onto the floor. The body thuds to the ground, where it stays still without any hint of life. 

 

**_¨Jest! Jest Fi Se U Zha, Se Set Toor!¨_ ** Noris cries, coiling his mass around the Body of Op`su to prevent being drained through any hole in the ground. He liked that body, the ability to read the thoughts of others through touch was quite helpful.

Buuuuutttt, orders were orders and his were to swap hosts with one of the locals, the reason for his swear being that his current body died. 

But, when the new body is wheeled in, bound and helpless before Noris, his anger is replaced with eagerness to finally get things done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jest! Jest Fi Se U Zha, Se Set Toor!¨ FUCK IT! FUCK IT TO THE SUN! TO THE MOON!


	83. Chapter 83

 

¨Get your hands off me!¨ Lancer snarls as two Knights shoved him into the cell adjacent from Kris. The human awakens to these words, pressing his face against the bars  ¨LAnce? That you?¨ Kris calls out.

 

Blue hands grip the bars to his right, ¨Kris? Yeah! It's me!¨ The human demands to know what is happening up top. ¨Whole towns overrun! MAnaged to convince Rouxls to high tail it outta here with anyone he could, just hope he made it somewhere safe.¨ 

 

LAncer the asks where Susie and Ralsei are, Kris replying he has no idea. A clang as LAncer hits his head against the cell wall, ¨Well, we´re in it now.¨ Kris could not agree more.

 

Back on the farm, something akin to a camp had sprouted, Susie directing as Rouxls slept, Ralsei tending to the sick and injured, Clover at his side. 

 

¨Hey Fluffs?¨ Asks All three heads in unison. Ralsei looks up at them, deciding to instead observe their necks so he did not have to choose which to look in the eye. ¨Yes?¨  Left Clover answers, ¨You sure you are okay?¨ Mid nods in response, ¨Yeah, ya look exhausted!¨ Right comments, ¨You should sit down before you pass out.¨

 

Ralsei shakes his head, ¨No! There's still plenty of people that need my help!¨ Left points out that he cant help anyone if he cant rest proper. As much as he´d like to protest, Ralsei understands what they are saying, and so with a weary nod Clover then allows him to sit on her back.

 

¨What else bothers ya?¨ Asks Right as Ralsei lays his head against her back. ¨What you mean?¨ The goat mumbles sleepily. ¨Oh nothing.¨ Says Left, adding in quietly, ¨Leave him be!¨ 

 

Ralsei decides he ought to close his eyes for a bit, all going dark as he falls asleep. 

 

Susie watches with endearment as Ralsei naps,Mouthing the words ¨Thank you¨ To Clover for finally getting him to rest. Clover gives a nod, tiptoeing away for the house.

 

Susie looks about, sees what serrounds her, knowing that soon, she will have to at last rise to her calling, rise to be leader in the war against the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If we reach 100 or more Kudos, I am gonna scream.


	84. Chapter 84

 

Undyne scowls, at least scowls more than she usually does, pointed fangs underneath a single yellow eye, her fire red hair tied in a ponytail as Sans goes over what he knew, Asgore with a shy face trying not to look at Toriel, who in turn gives him a cold glare.

 

Her two head fins twitching, Undyne nods, ¨What do we do?¨ Sans holds up the Skull bracelet, ¨If i'm right, then this spell ought to take us to where ever the owner of this is.¨ Asgore rumbles out, ¨And if it indeed does belong to Susan, we will be teleporting right into¨ He makes air quotes, ¨The hornet's nest.¨

 

Toriel is quick to point out that they also have his son, Asgore sheepishly replying he knew that. ¨Shouldn't we be getting the army or somthing?¨ Asks Undyne. Sans shakes his head, ¨NAh, this here is personal, and I cant trust the government. You guys in or not?¨ Nods all around. 

 

Sans holds out his hand, the other three setting theirs atop his. ¨ _ Caputus Crepitus!¨  _ The Skeleton cries, feeling cold energy surround him as they vanish from sight. 

 

Susie was in the midst of helping one family with finding a spot for them to camp when all of a sudden something heavy and alive lands on her head, The Dragon grunting as she is almost squashed. 

 

¨Oh do excuse me!¨ Chirps a educated sounding voice. ¨Toriel?!¨ Cries Susie as the two rise. ¨Susie! Oh thank heavens you are alive!¨ Furry arms hug her. ¨Why wouldn't I be?!¨ Susie chuckles as she returns it. 

 

¨We thought those dreaded Aliens had taken you, KRis and Alphys!¨ She starts to say more, but with a bellow does Asgore appear, plummeting down and destroying a tent with his weight. AT first Toriel laughs, but then she notices where she is. 

 

¨What in the world is this place?¨ Susie scratches her head, ¨Its kinda long story.¨ As Asgore pulls himself up, he is knocked back down as Undyne lands atop him, her simmering blue spear drawn. 

 

¨Alright you alien creeps, come out so I can kick you green ass!¨ She pauses upon seeing what she stands atop. With great remorse does she help The Flower King up, apologizing profusely. Sans then pops in, right next to Susie. 

 

¨Sup?¨ He asks. With a confused face The Dragon demands to know how they got here. Sans holds up what is now a piece of string, frowning as he says it was supposed to be a bracelet that belonged to Susie. 

 

Now glancing about, Sans comments, ¨I take it this is the Dark World that Ralsei comes from?¨ Already surprised by their arrival, Susie is even more alarmed at the realization that he knew what only She, Kris and Wizard Goat should know.  

 

¨´Fraid not, me and Kris had a little chat a few days ago, he told me just about everything you three did here, By the way, where is he?¨ 

 

Susie then feels the pangs of guilt in her heart. ¨The Knights, the aliens you saw, they have him locked up in Card Town. God knows where that is now, place is overrun with the things.¨ Toriel gasps with fear, Undyne asking where Alphys is.

 

Jabbing a thumb, Susie directs them to the barn, which the four hurry over to, Susie trailing behind. 


	85. Chapter 85

 

Sitting in a loose circle, including Rouxls, RAlsei and Clover, the Newcomers listen as Susie and Ral explain. 

 

Toriel takes this harder then any of them, her face downcast at the thought that she was so blind to the life of her son.  Asgore rests a palm on her shoulder, a bit of surprise to all that she does not try to break his arm for touching her.

 

¨That's…..Quite the story.¨ He says, Undyne nodding as she sits next to Alphys, who is blushing madly at being so close to her. 

 

Ralsei rubs tired eyes, ¨Now you´re all here, then let me be the first to welcome you to the Delta War.¨ A fitting name, for it involved four species. Man, Monster, Darkner and Knight. 

  
  


¨Toriel at last asks what they are to do now? Clover and Rouxls answer, ¨Well, it's quite simple.¨ Says the Duke. Mid adds, ¨We fight back.¨ ¨Get revenge¨ States Right. ¨Reclaim our home and ensure no more worlds suffer.¨ 

 

Alphys asks how they are supposed to do that. Ralsei replying that they must first rescue Kris, Lancer and whoever else they can. ¨LAncer in Card Towns King, Kris is our leader, we need them if we are to stand a chance. 

 

Toriel nods, as does Sans, Asgore and Undyne, the latter most grinning, ¨Good, i've been itching for a fight.¨

 

Ralsei holds his hand up, a projection of Card Town appearing, ¨We cant do a head on assault, their ships would just take pot shots at us the second we get close. Instead, we ought to sneak in. I know of a tunnel, used for *AHEM* Bathroom matters in the ruins just outside the town. We could take a small team, go through them.¨

 

Toriel shudders at the thought of crawling in the sewers. ¨These tunnels go through the whole town, bound to be one that leads to the Castle, I bet that's where they are being held.¨ 

 

¨And what if we get them out?¨ Asks Asgore. Susie responds, ¨Head back the way we came, then teleport back here, we´ll see what happens next when we get there.¨

 

She glances at the group, giving a sigh as she tells Clover and Asgore they cant go. It was obvious why, the two were way too big for it, and so since they needed someone who had the experience, Rouxls would be staying as well, along with Alphys. 

 

¨N-N-No! I-Im not sitting this out!¨ Stutters the yellow lizard. Susie retorts that she is, adding the words, ¨Or is there something you'd like to tell everyone?¨ That shuts her up.

 

Susie grips her axe´s hilt, ¨This is it, we strike back, show ´em we´re not helpless. We pull this off, we might stand a chance, ready?¨ Nods all around. 

  
and Here WE  **_GO!_ **


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to this while reading this chapter, I found it quite fitting. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m2hOyElHbiM

 

And so, here they are now, crawling through foul smelling pipes, hunched over with nothing but the orb of light Ralsei has to guide them down the pitch black tunnels. For Ral and Sans, this was easy, for Susie and Toriel, it was hell. 

 

But they push on, the warbling hum of UFOS muffled by layers of dirt and stone. Toriel, knowing her dress was no doubt ruined,  is right behind Susie, who follows Sans, who is on the literal tail of Ralsei. 

 

¨Should be a left up here¨ The Goat mutters, pausing as they come upon a manhole, atop which voices chitter and gabber. ¨ **_Purs Ge`o èri Noris?¨_ ** Asks one. No response is heard, but the Knights walk off. 

 

Onward they go, the distressing sound of rancid water sloshing as they pause again, Ralsei touching the grate above them. ¨I think this is it!¨ With Toriel's help, She and Ralsei push the covering off, the four exiting into Card Castle.

 

¨Good work, Ral.¨ Comments Sans as the four glance about. ¨Where are we?¨ Asks Susie. Ralsei hums, ¨If i'm right, The Dungeon is this way.¨ The group tiptoes along, pausing to hug themselves to the walls every now and then as voices grow closer.

 

¨Over here¨ Ralsei whispers, pointing at a staircase that led down ward. Single file do they march, Ralsei at the front as the spiral stairs seem to go on forever. All of sudden does Ralsei pause, for looming high over him was a Knight, its four cobalt eyes set within its cat like face blinking in confusion. 

 

**_¨Yui Der Ge`o?¨_ ** It asks. Ralsei stares, unable to react.  **_¨Rùo. Ǹ t`wa Ge`o!¨_ ** And then it is falling as Susie puches it square in the face. 

 

From its belt Ralsei extracts a keyring, Toriel dragging the Knight down the stairs. 

 

¨Whats going on?¨ Demands a familiar voice. ¨Lancer!¨ Susie exclaims as she hurries to his cell, Dark JAck without his hoodie. ¨Hot damn, it be Purple Girl!¨ He booms, hugging her tight. Tossing the keys to Ralsei, He then glances into the adjacent cell.

 

Kris looks down at him, smiling warmly, his face making Ral weak at the knees. Quickly is the door swung open, Ralsei letting Kris scoop him up and spin him around in a bear hug. ¨You guys are crazy! But thanks anyhow!¨ Kris states.

 

Ḧe sets Ralsei down, who gives a bashful grin as Susie walks up to him, planting a kiss on his lips. ¨No man left behind, no matter how much of a creep they are.¨ The Dragon says. Kris smiles wider, placing one hand on Susie's chest as his other brings the dagger held into right into her gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purs Ge`o èri Noris? Have you seen Noris?
> 
> Yui Der Ge`o?¨ Who are you?
> 
> Rùo. Ǹ t`wa Ge`o! Wait! I know you!


	87. Chapter 87

Susie goes rigid, the ten inches of cold metal parting soft flesh and digging into one rib. ¨A-aa...KRis?¨ She groans.  **_¨Sorry¨_ ** He says in a voice that is not his own. He retracts and drives it in again. 

 

The wet schlick of meat rings out as Kris shoves her back, Susie with her hand clutching the wound, fingers trying and failing to stem the deep red that seeps through them. ¨OH MY GOD!¨ Ralsei cries, reaching for  Susie, being halted as Kris grabs his wrist.

 

¨R-Ral?¨ Kris groans, shaking his head.  **_¨No! I am in control!¨_ ** He raises that knife, spinning around so Ralsei has his back pressed to his chest, knife at his throat.  **_¨Back off, now!¨_ ** He yells at the others.

 

**_¨Seems a little familiar, don't it Ral?¨_ ** Purrs the voice into the goats. He knows that voice. ¨Noris¨ He growls back.  **_¨Good to see you again, Xera.¨_ ** Ralsei struggles, only for the wetted knife to prick her jaw.  

 

¨So, your that Knight that was at Alphys house, huh?¨ Asks Sans. Äbove Ralsei Nor-Kris narrows his hosts eyes.  **_¨Sans, I remember you.¨_ ** The Skeleton spreads his arms, ¨it is hard to forget me.” 

 

**_“You and Alphys are gonna pay for what you did to us, to me!”_ ** Sans frowns, “”And what might that be?” Nor-Kris laughs,  **_“Oh, you’ll know soon enough. Once I finish this little rat, you and I will have a nice long CHAT!”_ **

 

Ralsei looks down, sees Susie laying there with blood pooling around her, and feels a fire burn bright within himself. A roar escaping the Goats lips, he drives his elbow into Nor-Kris’s crotch, eliciting a pained wheeze as the possessed human doubles over. 

“Kris, fight him! Don't let him control you!” Kris looks at him, no, at her. His eyes filled with terror as he tells Ralsei to run. She shakes her head. “No! I won't leave you! I won't abandon you!”  **_“Then you'll be the first to die!”_ ** Kris lunges, but his body tries to direct him away. 

 

He stumbles, spins about and slashes at Ralsei, who catches his wrist, holding her lover in place. “I know you’re in there! You’re stronger then him! Stronger than me or Susie! You’ve beat these monsters before!”

 

Norris laughs through Kris,  **_“So naive, so stupid! I know all he knows! I have seen all he has seen. If you could ever even begin to comprehend the truth of what Kristopher is, you would run in terror!”_ **

 

Ralsei replies, “I don't care what you were before, I only care about what you are now! And what you are now is what I want to save. I know Kris would never hurt us, and he’d never give up! No matter how bad things got! Susie loves you Kris! I love you!””

 

Norris forces Kris’s head back so it can smash into Ralsei’s nose, sending her sprawling. Sans steps forth, his hands alight with blue energy. Ralsei holds up a palm, “Stay back! Stay out of this!”

 

Nor-Kris advances, knife held high. Ralsei looks up at him, sees those eyes that she loved to lose herself in. She sees them brimming with tears, and at last she speaks what she kept hidden. 

 

“I’ve always been afraid, afraid of failing, of being weak. But you helped me be strong, showed me how to succeed. I’m still afraid, but not like how those men killed my family, or how they make me ashamed of being a girl! I'm afraid of losing the Man who gave me back my life, and by all gods in existence, I will set you free from the demon who holds you hostage!”

 

Kris twitches, convulses, mouth open wide. “GET OUT OF ME!” He screams, a torrent of burnt plastic smelling goo flying from his mouth as he falls backwards. 

 

Noris howls, screams with inarticulate fury, lashing his tendrils out. Sans raises a hand overhead, and as if the air itself bent into a physical form, the polished white Skull of some reptilian beast appears, from its fanged maw a beam of blue light that strikes Noris center mass.

 

The Knight howls, his body burning away, revealing the pulsating orb that served as his core. Ralsei wills her magic to take a solid shape, a sword of ethereal orange power gripped in one hand as she stabs Noris in the heart.

 

A scream that is cut abruptly, Noris exploding into a shower of white sludge. The shockwave hurls  Ralsei away, her back skidding across the ground as she faints.


	88. Chapter 88

 

Sans and Toriel stare at the scene before them, heads turning to find Kris rising shakily to his feet.  Toriel rushes over to him, cupping her sons face. “Kris! Kris! Can you hear me?” He looks at her with confused eyes.

 

“M-M-Mom? Sans? Whats going on?” Sans answers, “I’ll explain later, but we need to get outta here, so help me with these two!” He moves towards Ralsei, scooping her up as Toriel and Lancer pull the still bleeding Susie to her feet. 

 

“Gotta get outta here, find a place to lay low until she can wake up and get us back to the farm.” Just as these words are spoken, Toriel realises that the Knight that Susie had knocked out is gone, and before she can warn the others about this, a sound akin to a Klaxon Alarm rings out. 

 

“Sonofabitch! Come on!” Sans cries, hurrying up the stairs for the tunnel exit. Voices shout, the thudding of feet and hooves on stone, and then the WOMPF! Of the Knights weapons echo as bolts of cyan light lance their way. 

 

Toriel points a finger, from the tip a ball of fire scattering the trio of Knights that were firing upon them. Continuing past the charred remains, Kris scoops up one of the guns, a door to his right opening. 

 

Instinctivly does he come about and fire, the gun no giving any sort of recoil as its payload collides with the targets chest, reducing its body to sulfur smelling ash.  “FALL BACK!” The human roars as more of the Aliens appear. 

 

**_“Ror Neh Morwèn!”_ ** Bellows one.  **_“Ma`za He`is Je!”_ ** Cries another. Kris fires blindly over his back as he and the others run, the cry of anger signalling he must have hit his target, whoever that was.

 

At last they come to the still open manhole, each clambering down and running back the way they came, the voices of the Knights growing distant as they head for the light at the end of the tunnel.

 

“Jesus christ! What happened to them?” Undyne demands, having stayed to guard their exit.  

 

“Talk later, just run!” Susie groans as they flee into the eternal night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ror Neh Morwèn! For Our Mother!
> 
> Ma`za He`is Je! Kill them all!


	89. Chapter 89

 

Morwèn moves slowly, each step calculated and precise. As her children spot her they part, allowing her to observe the scene. **_“What exactly happened here?”_** She asks in her native tongue. 

 

One inches forward,  _ “ _ **_The enemy infiltrated the jailroom, they have rescued the one called Lancer alongside the Umbran.”_ ** Morwèn nods her head in gratitude.  **_“Who, if any are dead?”_ ** Someone else rattles off a few names, one of them being Noris. 

Her head snapping to attention, Morwèn asks if they are certain it is Noris. A nod is her response, the leader of the Nesh’thi rubbing her temples as the pangs of fear and guilt touch her.

 

_ What am I to do? _ She thinks,  _ What do I tell Op`su? _ Quickly rising, Morwèn hurries to find her. It does not takes long, for soon does Morwèn bump into her. Op`su observes her mother with those polished purple orbs. 

 

**_“Mother! How are you? What became of those that attacked us?”_ ** Morwèn lets out a shuddering breath, resting both palms on her child's shoulders.  **_“I think it would be better if you sat down for what I am about to tell you”_ **

 

Op`su does so, face filled with concern. Morwèn swallows hard, eyes brimming with tears,  **_“Noris is dead.”_ ** The face Op`su gives Morwèn makes her want to scream with despair. 

 

**_“W-What?”_ ** Morwèn continues, voice cracking.  **_“They killed him, and took back Kris.”_ ** Op`su twitches her mandibles, posture slouched. But then she is standing, roaring a feral howl as she strikes the wall with a fist. 

 

**_“DAMN THEM! DAMN THEM ALL!”_ ** She turns to face Morwèn,  **_“I will find them! I will hunt them down like the dogs they are! Gouge out their eyes and bring their severed heads to you on a silver platter!”_ **

 

Just as quickly did the anger come, does it leave, Op`su falling down as she hugs Morwèn close.  **_“Oh no! No! Please!”_ **  Morwèn holds her tightly, lets her child sob. 

 

The fury that drives Morwèn mounts ever higher as she does.


	90. Chapter 90

Well, my Sweets, here we are, four away from 100 kudos. Never in all my 18 years of life have I ever had this much support, nor this much love. I am humbled, honored, touched, by the encouragement of all of you. Finals are next week, and my depression and its medication is still a thing, leaving little room for me to work on my stories.

But know this, that when it is over, and I am at last free of this prison that is school, my life will be opened up to many opportunities, the greatest of which being to create stories that all of you love. These tales are my way of showing that I see all of you as friends, a gift of kindness, a attempt to repay all the love you have given me. 

Farewell for now, and know that I keep all of you in my heart. Perr1n


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Did you miss me? I sure did miss all of you!

Oh man did Susie weigh a lot, nothing but dense muscle and bone pressing down on Undynes shoulder as she and Toriel drag the bleeding lizard along.

Sans trails just behind them with Ralsei cradled in his arms, Kris taking the lead with his new rifle as they hurry along, Lancer at his side.

"Where are we even going?" Toriel huffs out as she tries to keep pace. Lancer replies, "Anywhere but here!" 

After that no one says anything, the thudding of feet and panting of breath the only sound as they hirry away from Card Town.

 

After what felt like hours, the group comes to the opening of a cave, the dark mouth of the tunnel stretched wide. 

Kris ushers everyone in, eyes locked on the path they took through the Field's. 

Toriel snaps her fingers, a tongue of flame appearing at the tip, which she uses like a candle to help illuminate the surroundings.

Susie groans weakly, her hand throughly soaked with a crimson sheen, Undyne urging her to keep the pressure on it as she tears a swath of fabric from her sleeveless black shirt.

The Dragon hisses as Undyne presses the cloth to the stab, Kris kneeling next to her with a look of utter terror upon his face.

"Oh God, Susie! I'm so so sorry!" His voice cracks on the last word, Susie giving a kind, if not pain filled smile.

"Its okay, its okay. A little runt like you couldn't hit water if he fell outta boat" Mris finds in himself a tiny smirk.

Undyne pulls back from her makeshift bandage, commenting on how she jas stopped the blood flow.

Kris thanks her, Susie reassuring him that she was fine as he turns to check on Ralsei, who has begun to stir.

She flutters her pale eyes open, locking them with Kris's. "Hey there" The human whispers. 

"Hey yourself" Wizard Goat replies, sitting up to observe the creature seated next to her.

"Noris, is he-" Kris gives a curt yes, proclaiming that the Knight was dead. "I killed him" Ralsei asks.

Kris nods, understanding why she asked such. Scratching the back of her head, Ralsei comments on how she has never killed someone before.

"I should feel sick, but i don't." Her gentle face looks up at him. "Should i?" Kris waves his head, "It's different for everyone, you'll learn to live with it." 

 


	92. Chapter 92

Ralsei tends to Susie's wound, closing it and humming softly as she does. 

Sans takes the opportunity to explain how he, Toriel, Asgore and Undyne got here, the face Susie gives Kris showing dismay to the fact Kris gave away their secret.

Yawning deeply, Ralsei interjects, proclaiming she has had enough excitement for the day, everyone echoing their agreement as they join hands, a blink from the wizard goat returning them to the farm.

Kris is at once scooped up in a bear hug by Asgore, who sets him down after Toriel warns him to not crush their son.

Alphys stares intently at the three Delta Warriors, the look upon her face a mask of shame and barely hidden guilt, Susie knowing full and well she had plenty to feel guilty for.

Contemplating whether or not she should inform Kris of the Knights true origins, The Dragon decides to do it later, for the past few days have left her muscles aching terribly.

Waving a farewell to the others, Susie limps back to the barn to sleep off her pain.

"Can you get there by yourself?" Asks Toriel.

Susie waves her off, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Kris rests a palm on Ralseis head as the two watch their girlfriend limp away.

"She's as stubborn as a mule" Comments The Human, The Goat retorting in a playfully mocking tone, "I wonder who she got it from" 

In an equally light voice, Kris responds, "Watch it" Ralsei bats her long lashes innocently, resulting in Kris wiggling his fingers behind her floppy ears, causing Ral to giggle sweetly.

Back together at last, Kris and Ralsei and Susie. These moments right here are what the trio adore.

No pain, no drama, just them enjoying the others company, and damn sure is no alien gonna take that from them.


	93. Chapter 93

Staring across the vast expanse, under a forever black sky, Kris inhales deep, the chattering and humming of the camp ceasing as time was forced to halt in its advance.

 

Maroon eyes squinted, the human watches with a mix of relief and apprehension as two lithe figures strut towards him.

"What do you want?" He asks plainly, not in any sort of mood for Frisk and Chara. 

The former gives a quizzical look, the latter wearing a frown upon her disguises faceas they stop but five feet away.

"Well, who pissed in your coffee?" Demands Frisk, sounding genuinely offended by the curt tone in Kris's voice.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, the human replies, "Sorry, just been having a bad day or two as of late." 

Humming softly, Chara speaks, "I'd say it has been, this Morwen is a bigger threat than I thought." 

Giving a scornful huff, Kris retorts, "I didn't know she was even a danger to begin with" To this Frisk butts in, "She wasn't, at least so until we lost contact with one of our outposts"

That gets his attention, Kris asking for the two to explain. "Theta 21 is gone, Kris" Muffet and Asriel sent a party to look, whole base is nothing but a crater now, those Knights ships hovering around it." 

"Some sort of bubble surrounds their ships, it keeps us from using our powers when we enter it." Frisk looks Kris dead in the eye, a hint of fear in those reptilian orbs, "Our people are dying, Kris! We need your help!' 

Waving a hand, the human snarls, "I'm kinda occupied at the time! These things are everywhere!" 

Chara nods solemnly, "That they are" 

Releasing his breath in a irritated sigh, Kris speaks in a gentler manner, "This war is something that we have to win, cause the fate of the multiverse is at stake. I'm sorry about leaving you, i really am, but I just cant abandon my people now, when they need me the most" 

Closing the distance, Frisk throws his arms around Kris, "I still love you, man, always will." 

Chara plants a delicate kiss upon the humans cheek, "Goodbye for now, my love. See you when the battle is won." 

Stepping back, Kris gives a mournful smile as they vanish, time resuming its course as the weight of guilt and loss threatens to crush Kris's heart.


	94. Chapter 94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Like the salt of the earth!

Grunting softly, each breath short and controlled, Susie is able to pile enough hay into a comfortable enough mound, which she curls up upon, so much like how a cat or dog would.

Glimmering yellow eyes blink, each one causing everything around her to grow darker, and as she begins to drift away, content to just rest for a bit, a soft sniffiling begins just behind her.

Try as she may, Susie cannot block out the sound, and right as she begins to clench her fists in anger, ready to stand and silence whatever was making the sound, a voice, soft and a bit nasally speaks.

"I remember when i was younger, the first time i ever went to church" Alphys says.

"I was so scared, so bloody terrified. I used to pass it on my way to the store with my brother, heard all the shouting and yelling inside, and would think to myself, whit in the hell was going on?"

Susie relaxes her hands, lets her breath escape in a low sigh.

"When my mom died, me and Rex were sent to live with my uncle, and one sunday he took us with him." 

A humorless scoff, "Sounds stupid now, but i didn't want to go, afraid that whatever was making all that noise would come for me."

Alphys pauses, and for a moment Susie believes that she had left.

"But when we got inside, it was....beautiful. Uncle Bradley's church wasn't anything like the one I'd walk past. Everyone was dressed like they were at a wedding, the light shone through the stained glass,  bathing everything in these shades of purple and orange."

"We'd stand, shoulder to shoulder, and we'd all start to sing, and the timing, the pitch, it felt like we were all one giant being humming out hyms" 

Susie rises into a sitting position, finds Alphys about a foot of two away, back propped up against the wall. 

Emerald green eyes stare into golden yellow, Alphys asking a question Susie would never forget, "You think if someone truly does regret their past sins, that when they die they go back to when they were most happy and live there forever?"

"Is that what heaven would be like?"

The Dragon observes The Lizard, gives the query serious thought.

After a moment of silence, Susie nods, "I'd just about believe that, yeah."

Alphys bows her own, "Those moments, in that church, my family around me, us all singing and finding comfort in each other, those there are my happiest moments"

The edges of her eyes glistening with moisture, The Lizard states in a cracked, wavering tone, " I'd do anything to go back, I'd gladly die for one chance to make right what i did wrong. For whatever its worth, which probably is next to nothing, I am truly sorry for everything I have done to you."

Susie continues to stare, jaw working up and down but not uttering a word, watching as Alphys stands and walks out of the barn, the silence almost deafening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each Correction makes us stronger!


	95. Chapter 95

Have you ever felt that nothing you do is enough? Got the thought in your head that its all pointless? Found little interest in doing things? 

I'm having those sorts of fellings. Its becoming harder and harder for me to find the desire, the energy to continue writing, continue doing anything 

I will be going away for now, but shall return eventually, when i am at last rid of this terrible sensation.

I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I love you all, and wish there was another way.


	96. Chapter 96

Stretching into the endless dark, a lone figure stands, nothing but the unrelenting fear of disappointment, the thought of failing those he loves to keep him company.

Pain wracks his heart, a deep seated sting that makes his limbs heavy, eyes water.

He sees their smiles, sees the happiness he brings those around him, and for the breifest of moments he feels the pain lift.

The faded lines across his wrist seem to throb in time with the beat of his heart, a calloused thumb traces the remnants of his work.

A single line of moisture falls from the corner of a fudge brown eye, starting with hatred and anger at what he did 

The faces they gave him when they burst in, looks of fear and horror and disgust, he sitting with the blade in one hand, streaks of crimson like the stroke of paintbrushes.

The scar fades, but the damage is done.

Life continues, but he remembers.

He will never be who he once was, that version of him is forever gone.

But, when he thinks back, remembers the kind words of his beloved friends, the darkness that clouds his mind seems more distant.

His old life is over, but perhaps, the filth of the past may yet be spun into a chrysalis, from which somthing more pure can emerge.

Forever is he broken, but the pain is not as bad.

Tomorrow is another day, and at the end of the black tunnel, a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, everyone. 
> 
> Just posting to show I'm still here.
> 
> I'm outta the hospital, my arms healing fine.
> 
> Thanks again for bearing with me as i go through the motions.


	97. Chapter 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo baby do ya know what thats worth?

Sans observes Kris intently, twin silver dots watching as the human hurries about, pointing and giving orders like a general, Ralsei following close behind like a lost puppy.

Toriel also stares, a look of surprise on her face as her adopted son, still clad in his gleaming armor, shouts and commands with a clear, resonant voice.

Every once in a while Kris would stop, Ralsei almost always nearly colliding with his back at the abruptness of the halt, to kneel and inspect various items.

"Kris?" Asks Ralsei as the human rises.

"Mhm?" Responds Kris, wavy brown hair obscuring one of his maroon eyes.

"What was it like? When Noris was controlling you?" 

A short pause as he mulls over his answer.

"It was....It was like watching a movie. Im just sitting there, seeing everything unfold, and whenever I tried to get up, somthing pushed me back down. But when he got distracted doing other things, I was able to slip past for a bit."

He falls silent again, eyes downcast. 

"I'm so sorry." 

Ralsei tilts her furry white head. "Kris, it wasn't your fault." 

The human lets out a humorless scoff, "Then why do i feel like it is?"

Ralsei does not answer, she doesn't know how to.

"I hurt you, hurt Susie. I could feel her blood on my hand, and my heads saying i should have felt sick, but that....thing, he was enjoying it, he was making me enjoy stabbing her." 

"I'm scared, Ral. I keep thinking about what might happen if you and Susie were possessed." 

"Thats not going to happen" Ralsei proclaims, knowing full and well it might.

He's breathing hard, a single tear escapes his left eye.

"I don't want to lose you or Susie. I'm so sick of having to watch everyone I love die." Ralsei extends her arms, wraps them around Kris's neck.

He leans down, shudderong, finding comfort in the silken touch of her fur.

"I'm still here Kris. I'm not leaving any time soon." The goat whispers, a sound akin to a hiccuping sob being her reply.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo heaven is a place on earth!
> 
> I'm back, at least until my brain decides to say,"Welp! Its about time Perr1n has another teen life crisis."
> 
> Just between all of us, and excuse my language, but depression is one mean bitch.
> 
> I'm sorry for being gone for so long, I'd not be surprised if you all are getting sick of me and hearing my complaints.


	98. Chapter 98

The Naga Drum booms, a deep, resonant thump, interspliced by the hum of voices, high and low notes blending together to create a droning buzz that echoes for miles.

 ** _"From the dust we were forged, molded into the beings we are now."_** Morwèn proclaims, hundreds of thousands of faces staring back, each her child, each her responsibility.

**_"Though they are no longer with us, I know for certain that they would not wish for the despair to impede our mission."_ **

The Drum sounds, the operatic vocals continues.

**_"I know you have all suffered, as have I. The pain I feel knowing that I failed to protect you is an agony I would not wish upon my worst foe."_ **

The sniffles, the quiet sobs blend with the music.

**_"But we must move on, for that is what our fallen family members would want."_ **

The throat singing reaches a crescendo, the thud of drums makes Morwèns body vibrate.

**_"And so, we shall. We will take this weight and carry it with us, to our final victory."_ **

**_"AND SO WE SHALL"_** A chorus replies.

 ** _"Zha! Toor!"_** Shouts The Nesh'thi Mistress.

 ** _"Bei're! Nesh'ro!"_** Responds her children 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zha! Toor!- Sun! Moon!
> 
> Bei're! Nesh'ro!-Light! Darkness!


	99. Chapter 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can you expect from filthy little heathens?!

The figure crouched before Morwen glowers at her with his one eye bloodshot and teary.

"You dont scare me, alien peice of-" His sentence becomes a grunt as Op'Su drives her one good fist into his jaw.

 ** _"Wrong answer!"_** She chitters in such a distorted english it was borderline gibberish.

The prisoner spits out a glob of blood, the clinking of his tooth intermingled with the splat.

"I ain't talking. Ain't nothin' you do gonna make me" Morwen sighs, partially because she was growing impatient, also because she didn't want to make things worse.

 ** _"I know this sounds absurd, but I really dont want to keep hurting you"_** He laughs, a short, humorousless cackle.

"You're right! It does sound crazy!" 

Op'su snarls, flexes her fingers as she goes over the many tools laid out on a table to her right.

"Why dont ya just crawl in my head and figure it out yourself?" Morwen shakes her head.

**_"You're too old, too weak. Cannot risk the chance of killing you, and besides, my infiltrators say you are quite close to the one who killed Op'sus brother"_ **

"Ralsei ought to have a medal! One less demon to defile the world!" 

Op'su hisses in a feral tone, gripping his middle finger and bending it back.

A sickening crunch echoes, followed by a howl of agony.

 ** _"Wretched Mortal! Speak!"_** She states, reaching for the pliers.

Morwen raises a hand, her daughter halting.

**_"I really wish you'd just cooperate, but now you leave me no choice."_ **

The Nesh'ti Mistress stands, barking an order in her native tongue.

The door to the room opens, the prisoner gasping in shock at the sight before him.

"Hello, Husband!" Jevil snickers as Seam looks on in utter horror.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their whole disgusting race is like a curse!


	100. Chapter 100

Luminous gold eyes flutter open, Susie loose a titanic yawn as she stretches.

Her neck popping as she turns to face the barns sliding door, but her ears direct her gaze upward.

Something was in the loft, rustling hay and growling softly.

One hand extends, fingers curling around the haft of her axe as The Dragon rises into a crouch, tiptoeing over to one of the ladders.

The little hisses and and grunts continue, Susie with narrowed eyes placing her empty hand on the first rung.

Her left foot fits into the bottom rung, Susie hoisting herself  up one step.

Without a doubt whatever was making that sound was above her, and the grip on her weapon tightens as she goes up another.

A third, and then a fourth, her height letting that be enough for her to see, predatory evolution gifting her with better sight in the dark.

What she sees, nestled on a bed if hay, was a sight that made her smile.

Kris, laying on his back, his armor in a haphazard pile to his left, Ralsei completely nude, her small breasts rising and falling in short gasps as she straddles the humans waist. 

Kris is unable to see Susie in his current position, but as she watches, Ralsei flicks her rough tongue in a teasing smirk, glasses askew and foggy from Kris's labored breath.

Susie grins back before silently descending back to the bottom floor.

Equally quiet is her opening and closing of the barn door, where she comes across the Clover Sisters Laid out in front of the entrance like Cerberus guarding the Underworld.

"Oh! Hi, Susie!" Hums Mid.

"Enjoy your nap?" Snarks Right.

"Feeling better?" Whispers Left.

"Hi. Yes and a bit" Answers Susie.

"Nice." "Good." "I'm glad" States The Heads. 

"What are ya doin'?" Susie then asks as they rise into a sitting position.

"Making sure no one just sneaks in while you three were asleep." "Someone has to keep an eye on you guys!" "Just doing what we can to help"

Susis gives a little smile, "Thanks" All three Clovers smile back.

"No problem!" "We were waiting for you to wake up." "Lancers been asking for you"

The Dragon nods, "Right, I'll find him" 

With that, Susie walks off, Clover laying back down to block the Barns entrance.

 


	101. Chapter 101

It doesn't take long before Susie tracks down Lancer, who with Rouxls and a few others had set up a sort of command center in the Dining Room of the homstead.

"Hey, mean girl" Greets the Biker King, both of his blue gloved hands atop the map spread out across the massive table.

"Whats this all about?" Asks Susie as she stands opposite of him.

"Planning, preparing." Answers one if the strangers, A Hathy with his healing staff slung over his squid like bodies back.

"Names Jeser." The Hathy states, pronouncing it Hayzeer. "Susie" Responds the Dragon.

Turning to face Lancer, Susie questions what exactly they're planning.

He clears his throat, "We've been going over this map of the local area, we figure the first step to driving the Knights off is to weaken their air support." 

"Agreed" Chimes Rouxls, "We gotta take out their ships or else nothing we do will really make a dent." 

A silence goes between everyone as they all think.

"Cant risk Card Town, they're no doubt on high alert admfter the stunt you guys pulled" Says Jeser.

"We could try Diamond City, the guys we got from there say The Knights were touching down there and as far I can tell they haven't landed anywhere else." 

Susie nods in agreement, "So, when do we move out?" 

"Say we wait a day or two, settle down and figure who'd go" Says Jeser.

"Sounds like a plan" Lancer Hums, the meeting ending on that high note.


	102. Chapter 102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Born different!  
> Born innocent!

Ralsei listens to the steady beat of Kris's heart, purring softly as she lays nestled up against his well toned chest.

Kris idley strokes her begind one floppy, Bassett Hound ear, enjoying the soft and comforting feel of her fur.

"Ra-" He catches himself, remembering the name Noris gave her.

"Mmm?" She murmurs sleepily  

"What was That Knight talking about? When he called you Xera?" 

Ralsei is quiet for a moment.

"Its my name. My real name. No one has ever known that it was until Noris" 

Licking his lips, Kris asks another question.

"Why did you hide it? Why pretend to be a boy?"

"I was.....ashamed. Embarrassed" 

The last word holds a hint of sadness in it.

"We don't have to talk about it" Kris assures.

She raises her head so she may shake it. 

"No, no. Its about time i tell you truth." She sits up, back pressed against one weathered wall, Kris doing so as well.

"This farm, I used to live here. With my brothers and mom."

Ralsei takes a breath.

"Life here was good. I was...happy. Content to just work in the Dark Candy Fields, sell some to make a few coins, maybe meet a cute farm boy and get married, grow old and one day pass the plantation down to my kids."

"What happened?" Kris words this question as carefully as he can.

Ralsei lets out a wavering sigh.

"These....men came one day. Said they were travellers just looking for a place to rest for a bit." 

She turns her face away from him.

"They were so nice, so kind. Mom let them sleep in this same barn, shared what of our crops she could."

Again Ralsei pauses, Kris observing his girlfriend with his maroon eyes.

"Then...They one day just..." A rattling breath escapes her trembling lips.

"They made my brothers watch, made them see what they....m-m-me an-nd mo-o-m!" 

Ralsei brings her clenched fist up to her mouth, fangs biting down on the knuckle.

"They left me, bleeding, crying. I was the only one that was left alive"

The fur around the goats eyes glisten.

"I swore I'd never be that helpless ever again. I'd make sure no one had to feel that same pain i did." 

She looks him dead in the eye.

"Noris wasn't the first" 

Kris raises a brow, "What?"

"I stared at each of those monsters, when i sleep i see those faces. I tracked them down, each and every one!" 

The human slowly shakes his head, "Ral...what did you do?" 

She takes on a face that seemed to convey disbelief.

"I made them feel what I felt! Made them scream like me and my family screamed!" 

A fist slams into the wall, "I killed them! I tortured them and I killed them! And the worst part Kris? I enjoyed every single second of it!" 

Her face slacken, becomes blank.

"But when i was done, when the last of those bastards were finished, I felt...nothing. No sense of relief, no end to the pain, just emptiness. But then disgust, horror. I finally realized what i had done." 

"I had become the very thing i had hated, a cold blooded killer." 

Ralsei inches a little closer.

"I then decided, i was done being Xera, done living with that awful past. I changed my name, changed my gender, changed everything that tied me to my old life." 

"And what better way to show I was a new person than to name myself after one of the people that made me into who I am now?" 

Kris stares, unable to speak. The truth at last revealed, and with it a whole new level of sympathy and love for Ralsei.

"I'm so sorry, really, I am" He at last says.

She doesn't answer with words, instead her reply comes in those pointed claws cupping his jaw, her thin yet soft lips pressing against his.

"I love you" Ralsei says, and she means it with all her heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Born Perfect!   
> I'm not like you!


	103. Chapter 103

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see a line of cars and their all painted black!   
> With flowers and my love, both never to come back!

When Ralsei opens her eyes, her first thought is,  _Who turned out the lights?_

Her response comes in the form of a velvety smooth voice ringing out.

"So nice to see you again, Xera" Ralsei frowns, muttering how she wished Gaster would not call her that.

The beaten door appears a few feet away, the creak of ancient hinges echoes as the goat opens it.

The undulating, pulsating mass in the center of the dull grey room jiggles in Greeting, a familiar bleached skull rising to leer a corpse like grin.

"Apologies, young madame. I mean no offense" 

Ralsei sighs, "Its fine, but lets cut to the chase" 

Gaster nods, "Indeed, time is short" 

The table and chair return, Ralsei taking her seat as The Doctor slithers over.

"I have been observing your interactions with Kris, I note an increase in affection towards the human. May i ask why?" 

"Why ask?" Retorts Ralsei, "You already know the answer"

That permanent grin of his widens, "And so do you."

Two white furred paws massage their owners equivalent of temples. 

"I still cant get over it. To know what Kris really is"

A icy, gelatinous length curls around her wrist. She should be disgusted by the contact, instead Ralsei finds his touch almost comforting.

"We all have secrets, all have ghosts, some of them haunt us till our final moment."

The goat raises a fuzzy brow, "Even you?" 

He chuckles softly, "Especially me"

"Where are they now? The other two?" 

Gaster taps his flesh less chin with another tentacle, "With the rest of their kind, preparing and planning. They are under seige just as you are now"

"So long as they stay far away from my world, I could care less what they do."

The Skull nods, "On that, we agree"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see people turn their heads and quickly look away!  
> Like a newborn baby, just happens everyday!


	104. Chapter 104

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only Human! Made Mistakes!  
> Only Human! Thats all it takes

Elsewhere, back in the land of the living, Kris is making a beeline for Toriel, who is busy doing nothing save staring at the activity around her.

"Hey mom" Kris whispers once close enough.

Toriel tries and fails to keep from jumping in alarm at her son's sudden arrival, recovering in time to turn around and give a welcoming smile.

"Hello Kris!" She hums.

"What do you think of the Dark World?" 

Toriel ponders her answer before giving it.

"This place... it is fascinating! The people, the plants and even the sky. I see now why you and Susie enjoy coming here" 

Despite the kind face, her tone holds a hint of sadness. 

"Whats wrong?" The Human asks.

Again Toriel takes the time to choose her words.

"I...just wonder, do you and Susie know something? You have been awfully quiet, even by your standards, ever since I and the others first arrived."

Now Kris pauses to mull his response.

"Theres alot thats been going on for the past year. Alot of terrible things that me and Susie and Ralsei have had to do." 

Toriel asks for an explanation.

"These knights, they've been attacking this world for some time now. The very firat encounter the three of us had with one was almost our last."

He shudders at the memory of those blood red eyes, that horrid croaking rasp that slithered about inside his mind like wind through a cemetery.

"It almost killed us, if not for Ralsei, 2e mever would have beaten it."

Toriel directs her gaze to the barn, in which Ralsei secretly converses with The Skull.

"Tell me about Ralsei, why have i not seen her before?" 

"She's not from our world, mom. She's from this one." 

A nod, "But despite that, she seems awfully attached to you" 

Kris scoffs lightheartedly, "You could say that" He resists the urge to rub at the new deep purple bruise on his collarbone.

"Why did you never tell me about all this? Told me you had a girlfriend?" 

The Human sighs.

"You know how you like to read? Said how it helps you relax?" 

She inclines her head.

"The Dark World is like that for me and Sue. A place to go to get away from life back in the Light World. To feel like we belong."

"Who is to say you dont belong in the Light World?"

The retort is swift, "Everyone, including me"

He looks up into her bespectacled eyes, "Theres alot about me you dont know, alot about me I wish I didn't know"

A furry paw rests upon his shoulder.

"I still love you Kris, even for all your faults. You are still my child, regardless of our species and past."

Kris finds it in him to smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont put the blame on me!  
> Don't put the blame on me!


	105. Chapter 105

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Singing from heartace from the pain!
> 
> Take up my Message from the veins!

Elsewhere, Op'su drums her fingers acriss a table, stoppin every now and then to pick up the  protien block and gnaw on one end of it.

Across from her sits Therein, his four eyes each like pools of ocean water.

The younger Knight has a palm resting on his forehead, face sullen and distraught.

 ** _"I'm an idiot."_** Therein mutters to break the silence.

 

 ** _"Ther"_** Op'su tries, her companion digging his nails into the table.

_**"He's dead because of me! They all are!"** _

 

 ** _"They were right in front of me!"_** His fist rebounds of the metal with a sharp bang.  ** _"They were right there and I did nothing but gawk like a moron!"_**

His top eyes close, bottom ones narrowed as his breath hitches.

 ** _"Its not your fault"_** Op'su assures.

Therein shakes his head.

**_"I failed you. Failed Mother and Noris."_ **

Her one good arm slinks around his neck, head extending so it may stroke Thereins lovingly.

 ** _"Its okay."_** Op'su repeats, listening as his gentle sobs ebb and flow.

 ** _"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Sorrysorrysorrysorry!!"_** He keeps saying, growing quieter with each proclamation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking my lesson from the brain!
> 
> Seeing the beauty through the........PAIN!


	106. Chapter 106

Ralsei awakens, eyes blinking away the remnants of sleep, memories of her conversation with Gaster echoing inside her mind.

She turns to face Kris, instead being greeted by a pair of red lights, set with two eyeless sockets.

"Hi" Their owner hums, Ralsei feeling her breath catch in her throat as she jumps back.

"You!" She snarls, fangs bared and fingers alight with fire.

"You know me?" Chara asks, a taunting grin upon her lips.

"I know, and I wish i didn't. Get out of here, demon!" 

Chara tilts her head, "Why the hostility? I merely with to talk."

Rage filling her, a pulsating, red hot fury, the Goat retorting with a blast of heat.

"Oh really?! Lets chat then!" 

With inhuman grace, Chara sidesteps the attack, the crackling of fire begin as the hay around the two ignites, filling the air with the stench of smoke.

"Brave little fuzz ball" The demon taunts.

"SHUT UP!" Ralsei screams, "SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!"

"Mmh" Chara moans lewdly. "Such fury, such hatred! So potent and delicious!"

Ralsei jabs a finger at her. "You god forsaken mistake of nature! Do the universe a favor and die already!"

Chara smiles, grins from one ear to the other, arma spread as she whispers softly.

"Do it for me"

Obliging, Ralsei lunges, ethereal sword in hand, burying it to the hilt in Charas chest.

"Thats the spirt!" She groans, pitching backwards with a rattling gasp, vicous purple ooze seeping from the wound.

But then, it is gone. 

The fire, the stab, Ralsei. Brought back to when Chra first arrived.

When the goat tries the attack again, Chara inches to the left, bringing an open palm down onto Ralseis cheek.

Sent sprawling, the goat snarls and hisses, the sting doing nothing save stoke the flames of her rage.

Back and forth the two go, Ralsei swinging wildly, Chara easily avoiding each strike, at least until Ralsei lobs a fireball poinr blank into her face.

Howling, screeching and thrashing, Chara recoils, the stench of burnt flesh wafting around.

And then, the burn is gone, and Chara is seated next to Ralsei with a cheerful smile.

Again do they fight, eventually does Chara stop an overhead swing, Ralsei feeling a sharo pain as her foe drives a hidden knife right into her ribs.

Stumbling back, fingers wet with her own blood, Ralsei falls to one knee.

"D-d-damn y-you to h-h-he-ll" She manages, falling silent when Chara buries her dagger into her skull.

"Not yet" The demon says to the corpse. "I'm not done with you yet."

For the fourth time things rewind to the start, but when Ralsei awakens, she finds her arms and legs tightly bound.

"We're going to have so much fun!" Chara giggles, Ralsei watching in absolute horror as the creatures face runs like hot wax, the sight of what lay underneath so great in its otherworldly intellect and visage, she cannot help but scream.


	107. Chapter 107

Kris almost immediately knew something had happened.

The world around him had slowed, the vibrant colors dulled and pale, with wide eyes does he sprint away from Toriel, the rasp of his blade being drawn reverberates.

"SUSIE!" The human bellows, charging towards the Barn, shoving Clover aside to draw back the sliding door with a resounding thud.

Chara stands there, a genuine look of alarm on her features as they become something Kris was capable of understanding, at her feet Ralsei with a red line going down her cheek.

"Kris?" The goat whimpers, one eye swollen and purple, glasses a broken mess.

Kris stares, stares as a multitude of emotions course throughout his mind, a monstrous howl tearing free if his lips as he shoulder checks Chara into the wall.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" He roars.

Chara rises into a crouch, a grin on her face.

"Hello lover, long time no see"

The tip of Kris's blade aims itself at her head.

"How dare you?!" He demands, " You have no right! NONE!" 

She tilts her head, looking past Kris to observe Clover, who has Ralsei behind her.

"Oh please!" The demon waves a hand dismissively, "Shes just some random mortal, why do you care?" 

Kris sees right through her deflection, his anger mounting ever higher at the blatant lie.

"She is NOT some random mortal. You know exactly who she is, you honestly thought you could get away with whatever you wete trying to do?"

Charas grin falls away, replaced with a glare filled with contempt and loathing.

"I was trying to help you!" Her slender finger is aimed at the goat.

"She's holding you back! Filling your head with her naive little version of love. What happened to the Kris i met all those centuries ago? That one would not have so much as bat an eye at that pathetic thing!"

Kris takes a step forward, a twinge of satisfaction brushing past when Chara steps back.

"Leave..... **NOW"** He snarls, the second word rumbling out in a voice that sounded nothing like Kris, Chara with fangs bared staring up into eyes no longer a deep reddish brown, but instead a glimmering orange, as she watches, fire, real blazing flames, dance about in his irises.

Kris blinks, a startled cry behind him as Clover is propelled by some unseen force back outside, he catching a glimpse of Susie and Lancer before the door slams shut.

"Poor Kris" Chara hums all around him, each word repeated in a voice that caused his whole body to vibrate.

"You've been among the natives for so long, you've been tricked into thinking you're one of them."

A sharp whistling in his left ear, the only warning before something whizzes past, pointed tip slashing into his cheek

Hissing at the pain, Kris backs up until he is next to Ralsei, quickly slicing off her bonds and pulling her up.

"You okay?" He asks.

She responds with a curt nod, the two putting their backs to each other as a cackle the Wicked Witch of The West would make echoes.

"You know what i think, lover?"

Kris glances to and fro, Ralsei doing likewise from her spot.

"I think you envy them" 

Ralsei keeps her breathing steady, listening to every single sound that touches her ears.

"I think you wish you were like them!" Chara spits the last word as though it were sour.

"You want to feel like you belong" 

Another whistle, followed by pain as a needle thin point jabs into Kris's shoulder, right in the chink of his armor.

Whatever hit him just as swiftly vanishes.

"You're ashamed!" The voice exclaims.

"You know what you are, and had hoped that if you pretended it was not real you would forget."

She chuckles again, the sound causing the other two to shiver. 

"Oh how you have changed! To think, if for even a second you could avoid the truth."

Ralsei ducks right before the stinger can drive itself into her face, Kris sweeping his leg in a roundhouse to send the creature spiraling back into the shadows.

"Does she know? Hmm? Have you told her the secret you keep buried deep within?"

"Try as you may, Kris. You cannot change who you are, cannot change what you are"

Kris brings his sword up, Charas stinger being deflated aside.

"You have been, and always will be, a monster." 

A banshees scream slams into his eardrums, Kris and Ralsei diving away as Chara lands in the spot they had just been standing, dust and dirt kicked up from the force of the impact .

Ralsei charges forward, cleaving diwn with her ethereal blade to hack at the mass of black chitin and hundreds of red eyes,

The demon gabbers in some Arcane tongue, parrying and sending Kris sprawling, wrapping one hand around Ralseis throat.

"What is it about this thing that attracts you to it? What does it have that Frisk and I don't?"

Ralsei lashes out, her thumb sinking into Charas eye to draw forth a howl of agony.

Her hold on Ralsei is released, Kris tackling Chara to the ground, starddling her waist while grunting out two simple words.

"A soul." 

And then he punches her, all the force he can muster propels Kriss fist into her face.

He draws back and hits her again, and again and again.

Over and over and over does the human slam his knuckles downward, each blow progressively staining his gauntlet with the purple fluid that spurts from Charas battered face.

Each time he lets loose a grunt, eyes narrowed down to slits as blows rain upon the demon, after what felt like an eternity, Kris stops, panting heavily as he glares at the blood covered mess under him.

"Ahhhhhh" Chara gurgles, "There he is, theres the Kris i love" 

He haa his fingers around her neck, squeezing hard, watching as she struggles weakly, teeth bared as he constricts her airway.

But just as her arms fall away, mouth agape and rosy skin with a bluish tinge, a soft palm lands on Kris's shoulder, he looking up to find Ralsei shaking her head.

"Not worth it" She whispers, Kris lifting his hands and standing up.

"Never come back, if you do, I'll make you wish you were killable" 

Chara glowers with pure, unbridled rage, another blink causing her to disappear.


	108. Chapter 108

Kris turns back to Ralsei, his hand reaching out to hold her close.

"Oh god!" He rasps, "Are you alright? Ral?"

She glares,  _Glowers_ with a plethora of emotions in her eyes, with contempt in her voice does she say, "Wheres the other one?"

Kris raises a brow. "Other one?'

"Kris... I know."

His hear seeming to  sink as a cold chill runs down his back, it takes Kris a moment to respond.

"How much?" 

She sighs, "Enough. I've been having these...dreams, at first I thought they were nothing, but I started to see the patterns, I know what you are."

Kris feels his knees grow weak, "And?"

A pause, "And, I think you should forget. Move on and not let the past control you."

The human shrugs, "How?" He truly wants an answer.

"She never loved you, she probably doesn't even know what the word means"

Kris nods, "I know"

"They were using you, like a toy" 

He nods again. "Yeah"

"You were nothing to them, just a meand to an end" 

"I know!" His voice cracks, whole body seeming to deflate.

"I wont tell Susie, if you dont want me to" Ralsei assures, expression softening.

"Thanks" Kris manages, the two whirling around to face the barn door as something massive throws its weight against it, roaring in anger as it tears at the wood, a meaty fist punching a hole clean through so its slit pupil eyes can leer at them.

 

 


	109. Chapter 109

The wood buckles, groans with agony as the assault continues, little bits flying everywhere as Susie wails on it with her axe, rolling into a crouch with her weapon ready.

"Kris!" She bellows, "Ralsei! What happened? You're both bleeding!"

Her arms are trown around the twos necks, they trying to return to embrace as best as possible.

"Where'd that thing go?" Asks Clover as they, Lancer and Undyne enter 

"Kris killed it" Ralsei answers, "Dunno how, but one of those Knights snuck in"

Undyne rolls her one good eye, "Damn it, I'm always missing the action!" 

Her fist clangs off of The Humans shoulder, "Good work, Punk!"

He manages a smirk, "Thanks" 

"You two sure you're alright?" Questions Lancer "We could get someone to"

Susie raises a hand, "Lance, they're fine, okay?" 

Lancer nods, "Alright. Clo, Fish Lady, lets give em some privacy." 

He and the other two leave, three staying behind to converse.

"I'm not letting either of you outta my sight any time soon" Says Susie as she ruffles Kriss hair, causing Ralsei to giggle.

Susie at once stops when she hears this, her hands lifting Ralsei to set her on one shoulder, "Dont think i forgot you, Miss Fluffybuns!" The Dragon exclaims.

Seeing them happy, witnessing the two people he was willing to kill and die for smile, hearing kind hearted Ralsei and brave strong Susie laugh, it makes Kris almost forget all the pain that they have felt, distracts him from the atrocities he has seen and committed.


	110. Chapter 110

Staring into the endless night, a backdrop of black dotted with twinkling silver lights, Susie and her two beloved merely watch as time ticks by.  Ralsei rests her head upon her shoulder, Kris seated within the Dragons lap as she runs her fingers through his tousled brown locks. 

"There goes another" The goat whispers when a streak of white runs across the sky. "Make a wish" Susie replies, craning her head to the left so she may watch Kris close his eyes, a smile on his lips when he opens them again.

"Well?" Ralsei asks, "What was your wish?"  

Susie waves a hand, "You go first" 

Ralsei skims a palm over her furry head, "Wish I still had my hat" 

The other two chuckle at this, Kris saying, "I think you look good without it, at least more so than you already were when ya had it on." 

 

As to be expected, Ralsei grows red cheeked, a meek "Thank you" All she could manage. 

 

  
"How about you Kris?" Questions Susie. 

 

The human taps his chin, "I wish I could go back and meet the two of you so we could fall in love all over again"

Ralsei pats her mans hand, "First times always the most intense:" She agrees, another bout of gentle laughs at her statement. 

 

Eyes the color of snow and blood direct themselves at ones a shade of vibrant yellow. "Your turn" Kris says. 

 

"Wish I could meet two people, one of 'ems a dork with a heart of gold, other acts all tough but is nothin' but a softy deep down. I'd hold 'em close, keep 'em safe and warm. I'd love them with all I have, I'd never let anyone ever hurt them, because when you fuck with them, you fuck with me."

 

She pauses for effect.

 

"Oh look!" The Dragon then exclaims, "Seems like mah wish's come true!" Again they giggle like the kids they are, this time the mirth ends with little kisses and hugs, all three falling onto their backs, the sweet smelling grass like a pillow, gentle breeze whistling a wordless lullaby that they hum along to.

 

 _"When the light is running low"_ Says Ralsei.

 _"And the shadows start to grow"_ Susie replies.

 _"And the places that you know"_ Kris adds.

 

 **"Seem like fantasy."** A trio of voices state. 

 

 **"There's a light inside your soul"** They continue, Susie's Contralto and Kris's Tenor intermingled with the Soprano of Ralsei, their hums and drawn out sighs of words a perfect blend, bouncing and receiving each other to create a wonderful melody.

 

 _"Thats still shining in the cold."_ Ralsei answers

 

 _"With the truth"_ Kris retorts, followed quickly by Susie.

_"The promise in our hearts"_

**"Don't forget, I'm with you in the daaarrrrkkk"**


	111. Chapter 111

"RUN!" A fear stricken voice screamed, collapsing into a heap of ash as a bolt of hot energy impacts their body.

 

 _ **"Zri`nok Put"**_ Op'su chitters, gesturing with one hand for her siblings to follow, compound eyes glittering as she advances into the house, owners cowering, some wailing, all with expressions of fear and horror at the remnants of one of their own, his foolhardy attempt at bravery, standing with the leg of a chair clasped in his grip serving only to show what became of those that defied orders given.

 

 _ **"Silence! NOW!"**_ ** _T_** herein growls, jabbing the barrel of his weapon at the loudest of those crying, one next to her starting to rise, falling back down when Venir slams a ape like fist into his jaw,  ** _"Have you no sense of survival?_ _"_** He asks the bleeding mortal, who does nothing but glare with eyes that brimmed with hate,

 

 _ **"Quos Se Ge`o, Morwèn!"**_   A voice outside the building proclaims, Op'su turning with her version of a smile at the new figure. 

 

 ** _"Well now"_** Their mother and the Darkeners master purrs softly,  ** _"What is with all the ruckus?"_**

Saluting, fist clenched over the center of his chest, Therein replies,  ** _"We discovered this group, they are without restraint collars, when Brother Venir and I attempted to apply them, the mortals resisted. No casualties on our part, though I was forced to kill one."_**

 ** _"That explains the awful smell."_** Morwen drawls, stepping forth to lay one hand on Thereins shoulder,  ** _"Regardless, you did well, my son. All of you did so well, keep it up."_**

 

Grinning proudly, Therein salutes once more, a chorus of voices proclaiming " ** _Iù, Morwèn_ _!_** Before returning to rounding up the Darkeners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zri`nok Put-Spread out.
> 
> Quos Se Ge`o, Morwèn!" Hail to you, Mother!
> 
> Iù, Morwèn!-Yes, Mother!


	112. Chapter 112

Noell paced back and forth, her furry brown hands fidgeting as she stammered out her words.

 

"He was quiet, never said much"  The cop nods for her to keep going."Susie too, they were kinda weird, but real nice to me. I talked with them a few times, they seemed like friends." 

 

Officer Mores writes this down, the human pausing to push his thick glasses back in place. 

 

"Did they ever talk about running away? Leaving?" His soft hum of a voice asks.

Noell shakes her antlered head, "N-N-No! They looked happy together, never said anything about leaving."She then raises a hand to her mouth, "Do you think they were kidnapped? That ship took them and Alphys?" Mores shrugs, putting away his pad and paper, "I dunno. So much weird stuffs been happening lately I've been having trouble putting any of it together."

Noell offers a reassuring smile, "Well, you'll figure it out, of that I am sure." Mores smiles back, "Thanks kid. You stay safe now." 

With that the man returns to his cruiser, pulling out of the driveway with a wave. 

Huffing out a sigh, Noell steps back inside, where Berdly sat. 

"Well?" The Bird person asks. 

Noell looks at him, "Well what?"

A feathered hand rubbing where a nose would be, Noell's study partner responds, "Do the cops know whats going on? Where Kris and Susie are?" 

Despite herself, Noell scoffs, "Why do you care?" To this Berdly tilts his head with an indignant sneer, "Whats that supposed to mean?" Noell sneers back, "Don't you remember a couple of months ago, what you said to Kris?" 

The Avian loses his angered face, "Y-Yeah. Come on, I was just joking! Christ Noell, I'm not that much of a jerk."

The Raindeer feels her shoulders slacken, "Sorry, I'm just worried is all." "And you got every right to be, you wouldn't be their friend if you didn't."

Noell sits down next to him as he continues, "Plus, if they're together, they'll be fine. Only a idiot would try and piss Susie off."

 

On that they agree. 

 


	113. Chapter 113

As they both sat there, in relative peace, trying to do what they could to focus their minds on other topics, Berdly able to do so easily, Noel struggling to go a minute without thinking of Kris, of Susie.

How Kris was so nice to her, how Susie made her feel safe and protected. 

How Kris would give these small, tiny little smiles that filled the Raindeer with happiness, how Susie would offer her rare but treasured attempts at a compliment. 

 

Susie with her golden eyes, her rippling muscles and her confidence that made Noel feel more proud of herself. Susie......susie.

 

All she could really think of was Susie, think and worry and hope. 

Think she was not okay, Hope she was, worry she was not with Kris and by herself. 

Oh how she longed to have her at her side, be with the Dragon and Kris as they skip school to do as they please, be with Susie to just maybe get the chance to touch her. 

To feel the smooth scales of her jaw be cupped in her hand, to stare at those eyes that so often showed equal amounts of strength as they did pain. 

She would hug the towering beauty close, whisper how it would be alright, how she was there for her. 

But then she is reminded of all the times she saw Kris do the same thing, watched as they pressed their lips together, and for the briefest of moments Noel finds herself not all that concerned with Kris's well being, shaking her head to rid it of that awful thought.

 

Berdly notices this, quirking his version of an eyebrow, both eyes then being blown wide as a sound akin to a thunderclap shakes the entirety of the house. 

 

Noel is thrown to the ground, Berdly landing atop her resulting in the Deers breath being knocked out. 

"Oh outstanding!" A familiar voice shouts, the annoyance in it thick. 

"Will you just shut it? This aint rocket science y'know?"

"Quit your yapping, both of ya! We still gotta long...way.....shit." The third trails off once they notice Noel and Berdly staring at them, at themselves. 

Indeed, not but five feet away was a second Noel and Berdly.

Berdly-2 was wearing what seemed to be various leather straps that intertwined and looped over each other to form a single black skin suit, on each hip a curved dagger made from a reflective red metal. 

Noel-2 was clad in a hooded green robe that reached her knees, on her back a bow and quiver, a gnarled wooden staff in one hand. 

The third figure was a tall, slim and quite obviously a skeleton, a red scarf falling down his back as he takes in the sight before him.

"Am....Am I dreaming?" Berdly-1 asks, to which his double replies, "I wish."


	114. Chapter 114

"I....This....Wha?" Noel stutters, eyes darting between the three figures, her copy raising her hands in a calming gesture. "Easy, easy there." 

"Who are you people?" Berdly demands, "How did you get in here?" His double with his trademark grin on his face. "Please, any idiot with the slightest understanding of magic knows a simple Teleportation spell could bring us here."

"Still doesn't explain why you're here, or why you two look like us." 

The third of this new group sighs, "We don't have time for this! We gotta keep moving least we lose the signal!" 

"Right, Kris needs us" Agrees the other Noel. To this the first perks up, "Kris? Kris Dremurr the human?" 

Their eyes all direct themselves to her, "You know him?" Asks Berdly-2, the other responding, "Yeah, Kris is in our class, him, our teacher and a few others have gone missing ever since this morning. No one knows where they are." 

The Skeleton steps forth, "Missing, you say? Do any know why?" Berdly and Noel shake their heads, "No." Says the latter, "Ever since this weird ship appeared over our home rooms teacher showed up, a lot of people started vanishing." The three huddle together, whispering words, some of which Noel could hear.

"Them?" "Posibility" "Should we?" "Dangerous." "Need to try."

 

They turn back to the others, "I think it is time we introduce ourselves." A gesture to the second Noel, "This here is Rena." 

Next is Berdly-2, "That there is Heinrich."

Now with a bony hand on his black leather jacketed chest, "I'm Sans, you are?"

"Noel." 

"Berdly." 

"What do you guys want with Kris?" Berdly asks.

Sans dusts off his sleeve, "Well, I'm sorry to say this, but you, your family, Kris and just about every living thing in the whole of reality is in terrible danger, a danger that we seek to destroy."

 

 

 

 


	115. Chapter 115

Kris opens his eyes, surveying the surveying the black walls of the cavern, hands kneading through the bed of yellow buttercups under him, feeling akin to a mattress one could rest upon.The Human rises to his feet, twin maroon orbs glancing about before they land upon the small dirt path that lead deeper, illuminated by cones of light that shone through the holes in the cave roof. 

Each footstep echoes, as does the voice of one of his three companions, filled with amusement. "Shall we?" Another voice, this one drawing out the consonants with a noticeable hiss. "After you." 

And so they walk, not getting far before halting, all of them looking straight at the creature standing in a pillar of sunlight.

"Howdy!" The dandelion with a face chirps in a shrill voice, "I-" He halts in his speech as Chara steps forth, "Hello, Asriel" The Demon hums. Asriel looks back with wide eyes, mouth working free stuttering words, "C-Ch-Chara? B-B-But h-how?" She giggles in reply, "I am not the Chara you know, all that him and I share are names and appearances." 

Waving a hand, Frisk walks to stand to her left, "If what I assume to  be correct is, then you and my dear Frisk are acquainted?" The look of shock melts from Asriel's face, replaced with a condescending sneer. "Miss Pacifist. Come back to get revenge?" Now it is Frisk's turn to laugh, "Wrong Frisk, Little Lily" 

Throughout all this, Muffet and Kris look on from the sidelines, the former shifting through her satchel to produce a thermos and two cups, pouring one to the brim with her home brewed coffee for her human friend. "Now why did we have to come with them?" She bemoans. Kris just shrugs, his gaze being directed towards another path, watching as a familiar figure walks through it.

His elbow jabs Muffet, head jerking towards this newcomer, "Heads up" The Human grunts, he and the Spider moving to intercept. 

 

Kind, motherly eyes land upon his, "A human? Here? Mufffet? I was just at your bake sale, how did you get here before me? Why is this human with you?" Toriel asks, Kris trying to suppress a sigh of annoyance at her gabbering, "You wanna or should I?" He asks Muffet, who flashes her fangs in a grin. "Don't mind if I do!" She giggles, Kris turning away as Muffet pounces, Toriel letting out a scream that abruptly ends.

Returning to the others, he looks down at Asriel. "You get it?" HE asks the FLower, who nods in a eager manner. "Yep! Count me in!" Kris smiles, as do Frisk and Chara, alongside Muffet as she dusts the white powder off her front, "This is gonna be fun" Chara hisses with laughter, the others all joining to create a calamity of noise, the sound that signaled Armageddon for this world echoing for what seemed to be miles.

 


	116. Chapter 116

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I become?   
> My sweetest friend. 
> 
> Everyone I know
> 
> Goes away....in the end.

"How many times has it been? Hmm?" Sans asks him, Kris saying nothing, eyes narrowed, grip on his dagger white knuckled.

"Ten? Twenty? A hundred? A thousand?"  He steps forth, that shimmering cyan light in his eye socket blazing. "When you gonna get it? Gonna learn your lesson?" A twitch of his wrist, this all the warning Kris gets before he is flung across the hall, breath leaving him in a pained wheeze when his back slams against the wall. 

Dislodging himself from the crater, the human dusts off one shoulder, seething, hissing, teeth bared. The Skeleton grins. "Ya look real pissed, y'know?" Both arms rise in a shrug, "Guess I'm good at my job, huh?" Kris lunges, slashes downward, but rather than cleave that infuriating smile in half, his blade clangs against the ground. 

Sans is behind him now, the center of one palm connecting with the small of Kris's back, a chocked, wet gurgle leaving him as something inside his body is dislodged, collapsing onto his side, a trickle of red pooling around his face, which is no doubt wearing an expression of alarm and pain.

"Shall we continue?" Sans asks when he returns, Kris holding his blade close to one cheek, tip of his finger playing with the end. "My pleasure" The human growls back, pivoting himself left to avoid the searing beam of plasma that blackens the ground vacated. "Ain't got anything left. Nothing but what you see" Sans mutters aloud, tracing his fingers running over the red scarf drapped across his neck. 

"This and the thought that if I don't do somethin' now, there won't be anything left." Both eyes go black, his head lowered. "I'm right, ain't I? If you win, it'll be over for everyone." Kris scoffs with disdain, "Took you long enough." The Worn Dagger is thrust forth, its target with a polished white staff in his grip parrying this aside. 

Sans twirls said pole with blurring speed, stopping only to bat away strikes, each followed by a whack to another part of Kris's body, soon is he covered in deep purple bruises, nose a crooked ruin, one eye swollen shut and with a terrible ache in his side, no doubt were his ribs cracked and broken.

Sans meanwhile struts about unscathed, that grin plastered where it always was, filled with pride.  "Whats your game? There's gotta be a reason."

To this his foe chuckles, "You wouldn't understand. You could never understand." The knife falls from his grip, followed by Kris as his legs cease supporting him. "This ends only one way, Sans" A cough filled with red bursts free of torn lips. "You'll.....You'll slip up.....and when you do...heheheh." 

With the end of his staff, Sans directs two blood red eyes to look into his. "I have a backup in case of that. Don't be too sure of yourself." Kris falls onto his chest, rolls onto his back and grins up at the Skeleton. "Things change, Bone Boy. Things.....change" The Humans breath leaves in a drawn out sigh, and then stops entirely.

 

And now, here they were again, so familiar and yet still different.

The sun lit halls replaced by a starry night sky. Weapons swapped for empty hands, anger turned to mutual respect.

 

Sans runs his fingers over the top of his head, listening as Kris explains to him and the others the history of the Dark World, of Pala and the Knights. 

"Things have been rough" Ralsei hums, "But we sure are glad you all are here. We can use any help we can get." Toriel nods, "We will do whatever we can to help." Various nods and murmurs of agreement follow.  

"Now that we've all had time to rest, I think its time to start step two of our plan to kick these pasty slugs off this planet." Susie proclaims, another chorus of "Yeahs" Echo. 

Lancer claps his gloved hands together, "We need weapons, swords and magic might work for a time." He bends down to grab a device at his feet, setting it upon the table for all to see. The Spear Gun lays there, gleaming a polished silver. "Ain't got the slightest clue on how these bad boys work, but I do know they get the job done a whole lot better than what we got now. We need more of these, I think I figured out where we can get some." 

He waves towards Jeser, who clears his throat. "Knights are popping up in every major town, seems most are just teleporting in, but the guys we picked up from Diamond City tell us they actually seen their ships land. Far as we know, they ain't set down anywhere else." 

One of his tentacles points to a spot on the map laid out underneath the gun, "Take two teams, one of 'em move out to where they can be seen. Make a bunch of noise to draw away the bulk  while the second slips into their ships, grabbing whatever they can. We fall back and regroup, then hightail it back here."

Kris looks between all of them, each look back at him. "This isn't gonna be easy. One wrong move and its over for everyone. We move together, we show them we aren't gonna go without a fight. We do this and it'll prove to the rest that The Knights can be beaten." 

A touch to either shoulder, one soft and covered in creamy fur, second calloused and with smooth scales. "We're with you" Says Ralsei, "Till the end" Agrees Susie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I could start again!   
> A million miles away!
> 
> I would keep myself.....I would find a way.


	117. Chapter 117

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sing with me! Sing for the year!  
> Sing for the laughter, Sing for the tear!

"Are you sure about this?" Toriel questions her son, who looks up into her eyes. "Mom, I gotta do this. Nobody besides Me, Ral and Sue have fought them before. We know more about the Knights then anyone." Miss. Dreemurr responds, "But you-" "Tori" Asgore butts in, his figure shrinking when her gaze turns to him. "What?" She draws out in a voice that could freeze a city with the ice laden in it.

"I-I-I" Dad stutters, taking a deep breath to steady himself, "I'll go with him." Behind Toriel Kris states he does not have to. "You're right, Son. I don't have to, but I wan't to." "Don't think this changes anything" Toriel hisses, to this Asgore responds, "Never even crossed my mind" Despite herself, Toriel manages a chuckle. 

Elsewhere, Ralsei runs her fingers over Clovers middle neck, listening as the trio speak. "Never thought I'd go back to Diamond" Left hums softly. "What a pisshole" Snarls Right, Mid nodding in agreement." 

"Full circle, huh Cloe?" The Goat asks them, adjusting one of the bags draped across the Hydras back, also fixing the strap of the pack she herself carries. "Yep." "Uh-huh" "You said it"

A shadow falls over Ralsei, she turning to look up at Susie, with Lancer at her side. "Ready?" The Dragon asks, reciving the nod of four heads in reply. Her gaze drifts to Ralsei, "You okay?" The goat sighs, "Been better. But I'm fine." She extends a hand, fingertips brushing over the healed wound, nothing more than a faded scar. "How about you? Think you're up for this?" 

Susie hums a little giggle, "Anytime, so long as I'm with you." Clover hunkers down, allowing Ralsei to toss one slender leg across her back. "Just try to keep up. I'm not planning on carrying you." Right says, All of them laughing in reply. 

Various others appear, among them Jeser, Asgore and Kris. Many more were strangers to Ralsei, at least two dozen in total. Some wore expressions of determination, but these were outnumbered by looks of nervousness. "This everyone?" Asks Lancer. 

 

"Yes sir" Answers Jeser. Strutting away to get a good look at them all, The King announces, "If any of ya wan't out, nows your chance. I ain't gonna hold it against you for being scared, cause I'm willing to admit I am too." Nobody moves, "We gotta long walk ahead of us. When we get there, we're gonna be in for one hell of a fight. Not everyone's gonna make, thats for sure. But we are, all of us, fighting not just for our survival, but for the future of the entire Dark World. Our enemy will show no mercy, and they will get none from us." 

"We move now, we move as one. We take back what was stolen, we avenge the fallen. Tonight, we shall send a message to our invanders. The message is that this is our home. Our friends and our family. If they wan't them, they better be in for one hell of a fight!"

A chorus of voices cry out, various shouts and yells. The Clovers throw back their heads and bray like a trio of wolves.

And with that inspired roar, they march. 

March to Diamond City.

March away from safety and into danger.

March in defiance against their opressors.

March to  **WAR.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sing with me, If just for the day!  
> Maybe tomorrow the Good Lord'll take you away!


	118. Chapter 118

SSSSSooooooooo, hows everyone doing?

Got any questions about the story?

Anything at all you wanna ask me?

 


	119. Chapter 119

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touch your lips just so I know.

Laughter, chatter. Voices of various tones and inflections, soft hums and clicks in their language, a melody they alone understood the meaning. 

Someone passes a flask to Therein, who keeps close to Op'Su, she happy to see him smile, to be without that look of pain in those entrancing blue eyes. Venir pats the young lad on his back, he beaming up to the older warrior, that grin enough to melt icebergs with the warmth it carried. 

 ** _"Another victory, another world by which to expand our numbers"_** Venir states.  ** _"Where do you think our brothers are here?"_** Asks Therein, to which the other two shrug.  ** _"Not far. We will liberate them in due time, but till then, we drink!"_** Op'Su replies. Venir clambers onto a table, his drink sloshing onto the ground as he raises it in a toast.

**_"To Us! Children of the Nesh'ti!"_ **

**_"NESH'TI!"_** Literal thousands yell back.

His furred hand then points to another figure, who places her fingers over her chest in a genuine show of flattery. 

**_"And to our Mother! Her wisdom guides us ever closer to our final triumph!"_ **

**_"MORWEN!"_** Everyone cries.

Their Leader rises, the crowds deafening buzz becomes a heavy silence, no one speaking as she struts into the very center, extending a palm so she and Venir can trade places.

 ** _"No"_** She purrs, voice a whisper that carried farther than the mightiest of roars.  ** _"Not to me. For without all of you, nothing we have now would be possible. Each and everyone of you, my sons and daughters, my sole reason for continuing to live is the fact that you do."_**

Op'Su feels fingers lace between hers, sparing a glance to find Therein next to her, she massaging the back of his palm with her thumb.

**_"For **millennia** we have toiled, through pain and death and war. To have you all by my side makes such an endeavor bearable. Know that I without any hesitation would lay my life down if it meant our future could be ensured. I am proud to call you my family, and as such, be not to just me, but you! To the Nesh'ti! Both young and old! To those here and our family awaiting us in the light of The Beyond! For those fallen and those yet to be born!  Long live the Nesh'ti! May our Fire burn bright! Burn eternal!"_ **

The noises of their party resume, louder than ever, so grand in its calamity that Op'Su felt it vibrate her whole body.

 

Within due time she found herself having trouble thinking clearly, Therein unable to keep himself steady, leaning his weight against her

 

One hand pressed against the small of his back, Op'su guides Therein away from the others, he saying nothing as they, both giggling like children, make their way toward some secluded area, they plopping down behind a stack of crates in some storage hanger.

 ** _"Y-y-Yo-You a good friend Op"_** Therein stutter-slurs, patting her with a bumbling hand, face hiding the red flush it had with the soft brown fur covering all of his body. 

 ** _"You...*HIC!* You....too, There."_** She replies, listening to the distant sounds of the celebration, even as her companion leans a bit closer.

 ** _"Op?"_** He asks. 

She turns to him, but whatever she was going to say is forgotten when his arms loop around her neck, face buried into the crook, lips against the hollow of her throat.

 ** _"Wha you doing?"_** She mumbles as his teeth nibble that softer parts of her neck, the parts not covered by hard chitin. 

He pulls back, eyes blinking two at a time in alarm as the younger one seems to realize what he is doing. 

 ** _"Oh Elders! I'm so sorry! I thought....I just...I'm gonna just"_** He begins to stand, being halted when Op'su grabs his wrist, pulling Therein back down.

 ** _"No...No. Stay."_** She hums low, a gentle clicking echoes as she taps her mandibles together. One hand interlocks with his, she letting his free one trace the creases in her arm, plates of material layered to give her a protective covering that did little to none in shield herself from the others touch.

His kisses resume their slow exploration of Op'su's neck, which extends to loop around his own, their fingers finding all the spots on the others body that were in need of a gentle touch.

She finds herself on her back, he is atop her. He presses down, she gasps at the contact. 

His movement is slow and inexperienced, she having to guide him, but once there all of her usual dominance is taken away.

His warmth fills her, she holding him as though he would vanish should he leave her grasp. 

They stay like this, their bodies intertwined until the moment arrives, laying on the metal floor, hidden away from the others, all the company they needed at their side, huddled close as they drift away, smiles brushing their faces as the others soft breathing and rhythmatic heartbeat rocks them into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In your eyes, love, it glows so.
> 
> Well, I gave it some thought, but i think I've come up with a song for characters. These are just my opinions, so if you come up with one you think fits them better, let me know.
> 
> Kris- Running Up That Hill by Placebo
> 
> Susie- Believer by Imagine Dragons
> 
> Ralsei- Born Depressed by Drill Queen 
> 
> Frisk- Dead Man Walking by City Wolf 
> 
> Chara- Little Children by The Dakotas
> 
> Morwen- Gallows by Katie Garfield 
> 
> Gaster- Paint it Black cover by Ciara.


	120. Chapter 120

Across the field they walk, nothing but each other to keep company, all they could see being a stretch of vibrantly colored grass dotted sparsly by trees from which star shaped fruit dangled.

Clover takes the lead, followed close by Lancer and Susie, who has Kris keeping pace at her side with his long legs. 

 

Ralsei floats about a foot off the ground, the soft whirring hum of her magic echoes, mixed with the sigh of the wind that carried on it the scent of sugar. "Remind me why we can't just have Ral teleport us there?" Snarks one Clover. Still gliding by means of arcane knowledge, Ralsei turns around to respond. "Its been almost five years since we left Diamond, I gotta know exactly what where I wan't to go looks like or else I might end up stuck in a wall. Plus, at best I can take five people, which means I'd have to keep jumping back, which is quite exhausting."

"We'll get there" Assures Lancer, "Walk outta do us some good, stretch the legs and all." 

"Whats wrong?" Susie butts in, "Getting tired?" Right Clover rolls her eyes, muttering something the Dragon can't hear. 

Kris nudges Susie with one arm, she looking down at him with a playful smirk, her own elbow giving him a jab back, they doing this a few more times, their giggles drawing the gaze of the third of their group, who disperses her magic so she may walk on her own feet. 

"Are you having fun yet?" Ralsei asks teasingly, Kris ruffling her head fur. "Are you?" Susie retorts. The goat sighs, her response as deadpan as it comes, "Thrilling!" They laugh some more.

"You all sure about this?" Kris questions next. "Anytime." The other two say in union, this making them all chuckle again.

Onward the group treks, eventually halting when Lancer raises one clenched fist. 

"Everyone down!" Jeser hisses, Kis hunching behind a patch of tall grass, Susie and Ralsei on either side. 

"You see it?" Lancer whispers over to the human,  a blue gloved hand aimed at the faint orange glow some few yards ahead. A gentle snufflng preludes Susie's response. "Smoke, ash. Something up aheads burning."

Ralsei crawls towards Lancer, humming in one ear. "What are we gonna do?" Dark Jack purses his lips, "I dunno, might be Knights, might not. Either way, only path is right through, cause there ain't enough cover to sneak around." 

"Jeser, you and Ral are the smallest here, I wan't the two of ya to go have a look. If anything goes wrong we'll come running, alright?"  They both nod, The Goat giving her two companions little pecks on their cheeks before she and the Hathy begin their slow crawl.

"Steady there, lets try to avoid a fight if we can" Jeser mutters, gripping his staff tight. 

A life spent in eternal night allows the both of them to see as clear as day all they was around them, alongside that in front of them once close enough. 

A farm, or at least what was left of one. Where once stood what could have been a cozy, quaint little house was nothing but a heap of charred wood, in place of a barn to store food and equipment was a crackling blaze, tongues of flickering red-orange dancing to the gentle breeze.

"Gods above" Ralsei gasps at the devestation around them.

"Damned souless beasts" Jeser snarls, cupping his tentacles form a cone, which he blows into to create a hollow, droning horn. 

Within due time the rest of their group arrive.

"Why....why did they do this?" Left Clover whispers. 

Before anyone can say more, the clattering of debris draws their attention, everybody readying themselves, Ralsei being closest.

"D-D-Da-Daddy?" A timid squeak hums from behind the a pile of rubble.

The Goat Crouches, looking at two emerald green eyes set within a dirt smeared face, wearing an expression of utter terror. 

"No!" The child cries, scrambling away when Ralsei extends a hand. "Get away!" "Shhh" She whispers back, "Its okay. I'm not gonna hurt you."

He shakes his head, crawling back until he hits the leg of Clover, screaming in terror when he looks up at her six eyes. 

They stand, stumble a bit, turn to run and slam into Ralsei, who clutches him as he struggles. 

"No! NO! DADDY! HELP!" They scream, even as Ralsei continues to try to calm them. "Easy! Easy! Its okay. Its okay." The child stares with fear and confusion. "Are....Are they gone?" Ralsei tilts her head, "Who?" "T-T-The monsters." She strokes his fuzzy head, humming in her most soothing voice. "Yes, the monsters are gone. Its all over." He sniffles, "Where's my Daddy? He told me to hide, b-b-but the Monsters took him....didn't they? They took him just like Sissy Leah! Took him an-an-and ate h-him!" He buries his face into her chest, heaving sobs wracking his little body.

"The Knights are gonna pay for this" Susie growls, the sound enough to send the bravest of warriors fleeing in terror.

She kneels next to Ralsei, resting a palm on the kids shoulder. He flinches at the contact, but welcomes the comforting feel. "Whats your name, son?" The Dragon asks. "M-Marius." He replies. 

"Marius" Susie repeats. "Thats a nice name. I'm Susie." She gestures to The Goat. "This is Ralsei." And then the Human, "That's Kris." "W-Why are you here?" Marius questions, his cries having turned into little sniffles. "Well" Ralsei hums, "We're....monster hunters" His face, so young and innocent, looks to her in surprise. "Y-Y-You are?" 

"Yeah" Kris answers, "We fight them, we beat them. Its our job." The child manages a little smile. "B-But...aren't you scared?" Susie waves a hand, "All the time, its okay to be afraid. Being afraid lets you think before you act." "Leah said that once, but I didn't believe her. I didn't think she was afraid of anything." 

"Your sister sounds real nice" Ralsei comments, summoning a soft piece of cloth to dab his eyes. "They took her, they took Dad. But not...me." He looks up at her, leans into her touch. 

"Why?" "I dunno, Little Pup, but I do know this." The Goat locks eyes with the child, "I swear that we will find the ones that did this to you, we will find them and make them pay."

"Can...Can I come with you?" 

Behind Susie, Lancer hisses. "I don't think-OOFF!" He is cut off by The Dragon elbowing his gut. "What?" "There is no way in hell we are leaving him here" She replies. 

"But" Lancer starts, "But nothing!" Susie interrupts.

"With all due respect sire, Susan is right." Jeser says, "He won't survive a day out here on his own."

"Need I remind you all of where we are heading?" Lancer retorts. "I'm not saying we leave him, but we can't take him with us, he'd just get in the way."

"Then go without me" Ralsei says. "I'll stay with him, the rest of you make for Diamond." "Ral" Lancer groans, "You sure?" She looks down at those big, green eyes, inhales deep, and answers. 

"Yes."

 

 


	121. Chapter 121

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a hole in the sky and blood on the ground. Mama always said the devil was all around.
> 
> My head is heavy and my feet are sinking down. I don't wanna hear that lonesome Churchbell sound.

Ralsei embraces them both, plants and receives delicate little kisses, "Be careful" Susie hums low, "You sure you'll be okay?" Asks Kris. "Yeah, go on. They need you more than I do." She gives his hand, resting atop hers, a tiny squeeze. He understands, giving a soft nod, Susie rising to her full stature to his left.

With one final farewell, they are gone. Ralsei turns back to Marius, extending her palm for the child to take. "Where are we going?" He wonders aloud. "Somewhere safe, where the Monsters can't find us" She kneels down, looking into his eyes. "I'm about to do something, and I need you to stay as still as possible, alright?" He bobs his furry head up and down in confirmation.

Ralsei inhales deep, in her mind she forms the image of home, and a liquid cold wraps her up in its embrace, gibberish sounds and words spoken in dialects long since forgotten touching her large ears, and then with a noise akin to a bottle's cork being popped off, she opens her eyes, the surprised face of Toriel mere inches away. "Ralsei!" She exclaims, backing up. "Why are you back?" Her soft, motherly gaze falls upon the child still tightly gripping the Wizards hand.

"And who's this?" Ralsei explains, Toriel crouching to gift Marius with a kind smile. "Hello, Little One" She greets, "I am Toriel." With half of his body hidden behind Ralsei, Marius gives a timid wave, fingers clutching tufts of her green tunic. "It's okay" The Goat assures, "Toriel is a friend" Marius peeks his head a bit more out, "H-H-Hi" He manages. "Are you hungry?" Toriel asks, the Child nods. She dusts off the front of her dress, "Come with me." And he does, tightly pressed to Ralsei's side, glancing to and fro at the many others moving about in the camp.

They enter a grey cloth tent, in which is a bedroll nearly twice the length of Ralsei, along with a small stone firepit and spit, on which dangles a silver pot. Toriel ignites the fire with her fingertip, extracting from a sack next to her bed various Dark World vegetables, alongside some water from a skin. "You learn fast" Ralsei comments as she places the correct assortment of veggies to make a stew. Toriel bows her head with a humble face, "It's one of my specialties."

She bids them sit and wait, leaving to find some clean clothes for Marius, still huddled close to The Goat, who strokes his head, the two not saying anything, silent save the crackle of the fire and the distant noise of the farm.

Ralsei glances down at the figure in her lap, watching as the orange glow casts shadows across his face, which has softened greatly. She makes to say something, her mind having forgotten for a second where she is, but catches herself before the words are uttered.  _Its not him._ She reminds herself.

"Miss Ralsei?" The Child breaks the silence. "Yes?" She responds. "Do you think they'll find my Dad?" She sighs, "I.....Yes. I'm sure they will." He sniffs, "Why is this happening? I...I've never been bad. I thought the Monsters only punished naughty children." Ralsei gives his slim shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Things....Don't always turn out like we expect, as we hope. Sometimes, bad things just happen, regardless of what we do. That's just how life is." 

Toriel returns, a bundle of clothes in her hands, which she offers to Marius, who accepts them with a soft, "Thank you." He tosses his dirty rags into the fire, and while she keeps her gaze aimed at his upper torso, Ralsei can still see that the scar that cuts right down his left pectoral, a line of white that contrasted the fudge brown fur that covers him. 

"What is this?" She asks, her touch on it causing him to jump. Quickly pulling his shirt down, Marius responds, "I got hurt when I was a baby. It...its okay, just hurts to raise my arm." Ralsei makes a mental note of this, it would explain why the Knights didn't take him. He was damaged, of no use as a host. Behind them, Toriel ladles some stew into two wooden bowls, handing them to the others. 

Ralsei pushes around the various vegetables with her fork, takes little nibbles so as to not seem rude, while Marius rather greedily consumes all he has, giving a deep belch that sounded less like that of a child and more like Susie. "'Cuse me."  He says, even as Ralsei and Toriel giggle.  

"You are safe here, my child. Ralsei and I shall protect you." Kris's mother assures, Marius smiling warmly, thanking her again. Once more the lad cuddles up next to The Goat, body no longer tense, a sleepy look on his face, which scrunches up as he yawns, baring small, pointed teeth. "You're welcome to sleep here tonight, young ones. I don't mind." 

Ralsei nods in gratitude, one thumb combing through the hair atop the head that rested against her chest, small enough for his body to fit in her lap, the two enjoying the warmth the others body filled them with, that and their bellies filled with a delicious home cooked meal making their eyes heavy.

She must have fallen asleep, for when Ralsei opens her eyes again, she is laid out across Toriel's bedroll, Marius snuggled up and snoring gently to her left. Toriel tends to the fire, whoes crackling glow was a few red tongues. "Thanks again, Toriel." "No problem, I raised two kids and a husband, so I know what I'm doing." She pauses, shrugs. "At least I hope I do." 

"Been doing a pretty good job so far." Ralsei says. She inclines her horned head, "I would say the same about you." Her soft ruby eyes flit towards the sleeping Marius, "You'll make a good mother, when the time comes."  

Pondering how to continue, Ralsei asks, "How long have you had Kris?" TOriel drums her fingers on her thigh, "Oh heavens, I think....six, maybe seven years. Or was it five? Huh, I honestly cannot recall. I know I adopted him, but just can't remember when. I know it sounds absurd, but I almost think sometimes he's always been there. Strange..." She trails off, face going blank, snapping back to reality when Ralsei clears her throat as quietly as possible.

"Seven...yes, it's been seven years. Why do you ask?" Ralsei shrugs, "Just wondering is all." "Ah...very well." 

"How long have you?" To this Ralsei thinks, "By your worlds standards, just a few months, but in the dark world, time moves slower. A whole day here is only a hour in the light world, so i'd say a couple years. He's a good kid." "That he is, although there's always this air about him." 'Yeah, I always feel safe when he's nearby. Don't think I've ever seen him get scared. Something about Kris just makes you feel better, cause it's like no matter what, so long as he's nearby everything'll be fine, you know?" 

Toriel nods, "Indeed." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lord, its a dark day coming!   
> Oh Lord, its a dark day coming! 
> 
> And it won't be long! No, it won't be long!


	122. Chapter 122

The wind blows, cold and foreboding, a obvious prelude to Winter if one had not noticed the leaves turning color. Noell shivers, pulls her jacket closer, she and Berdly following the strangers down the street, explaining and answering to them the best they could. 

"These Knights." Berdly starts, "What do they want?" Sans raises and lowers his shoulders, "Ain't gotta clue. Just started popping up, shooting just about anything that moved. Three of us barely made it, been trying to find Kris." Noell asks why her other half responding. "He's fought them before, at least from what we've heard. As far as I know, Kris is probably the only person that has, or at least the only one still alive." 

Heinrich butts in, "Most of us were gonna just go to ground, you know? Just hide and wait till the whole thing blows over, rest joined up with Chara to try and drive them back." He scoffs, "Me and Sans tried to tell her we need as many of us we could get, and that Kris is the best of us. Ooo, boy, did she get pissed! Don't know what set her off but the second I mentioned her old boy toy she threw me across the room, said we didn't need that traitor."

"Never trusted her," Sans mutters loud enough for the others to hear. "Always had this look in her eyes, like she's in on some big thing you don't know about. Shifty." Noel aims a finger to the house ahead of them. "Ya sure?" Asks Rena. "Yeah, this is it." Up the porch steps they go, Sans taking the lead, pausing to adjust his leather coat before rapping his knuckles off the door. 

"Kris!" He calls out, "You in there?" No reply, dogs barking in the distance, the air frigid and far from pleasant. Rena grips her staff, Heinrich passing one of his two gleaming ruby daggers to Berdly, who holds it like its deadly viper. 

"Get behind me," Noell's copy tells her, she all too eager to be out of the line of fire. 

Sans backs up a bit, rolls his neck to pop it, and then his boot slams into the door, causing it to fly inward with a resounding  **BOOM!**

The group move in, pressed close to each other, the two little silver dots that were the Skeletons eyes brightening, becoming a pair of spotlights that illuminate the dark interior.

"Rena?" Sans whispers, said Raindeer holding position while the other two move deeper in. Noelle glances at Berdly, who looks back, both of them tense, nerves prickling even as a voice hisses back at them. "Clear!"

Sighing, the rest enter, Heinrich pulling the string of a lamp to bathe the living room in its light. 

"Looks like no one's been here for a while." Berdly-2 hums, running a finger over the coffee table the lamp sits on, coming up with a thin layer of dust on the tip.

"Yeah, but where'd they all go?" Berdly-1 ponders, returning to his double their knife. 

Noelle plants herself upon a reading chair, exhaling as she laments aloud. "Kris, Susie. Where'd you go?"

 

"How much further?" Kris asks, to which Jeser responds, "Should get there by tomorrow, might as well enjoy the peace while we can." Susie agrees, plopping down on the ground, in a loose circle around her the rest of the group, chatting and eating, the center of the ring a roaring fire that helped negate the cold wind that was blowing.

The Human nibbles on the Dark Candy fruit Susie hand him, mind elsewhere, wondering how Ralsei was doing without him and Sue, how she was handling Marius. He could go back, perhaps change her and Lancer's mind, but that wouldn't be all that helpful. Lance had a point, what they were heading towards was no place for a child.

Clover breaks his train of thought as her she draws her claws down a lump of wood situated at her feet, sharpening them into lethal points. "Know how to use those?" Kris rasps. She grins, three toothy smiles. "Guess we're gonna find out." Says Mid-Clover. 

"Bout time for some payback" Agrees Left. "Hell yes." Ads Right. 

Those within earshot laugh, Kris among them, though he did not know why they all found it so funny.

After a bit more time passes, he crawls into his tent, Susie behind him, and before Kris can say anything, make any sort of indication as to what he shall do next, she is upon him, ten feet of pure muscle picking him up and infiltrating his mouth with her forked tongue. 

He groans, less in protest and more in desire. When she pulls back he's breathing hard, "You read my mind" Her other half gasps. "Might as well, cause it might be our last." That dampens things a bit. "It won't," Kris swears. "I know" Susie replies, nuzzling the hollow of his taut throat. "Just being dramatic." Kris removes his gauntlets, traces his bare hands across her jaw, she and him enjoying the contact. 

"Wish Ral was with us" She mutters. "Me too." Kris responds, "But we both know she ain't cut out for this sort of thing." A nod in agreement, the kiss again, gentler, yet still passionate, exploring and mapping out the interior of one another's mouth.

She removes his armor, runs fingers over his toned chest. Her shirts gone, he's kneading her with tender precision. "I love you," Kris whispers into one ear, breath hitched and voice cracking. "Wha's wrong?" Susie asks, giving his cheek little pecks. "I...I'm scared, Susie." She eases him onto his back, rests nuzzled against his torso. "Me too. Me too" 

Fingers comb through the Dragons purple locks, wipe away a stray tear in her eye. "I'm here, I'll always be by your side." She promises, hugs him as he pushes himself into her ample body. "I've got so many things I wanna tell you. So many secrets I need to confess too, but there's no time." "It doesn't matter. I'd still love you no matter what" 

Kris wants to believe that, he so desperately wished it could be like that. He could move on, forget his past, forget Chara and Frisk and the Umbra. But for all of her hundreds of faults, Chara was right. He can't change who he was, who he is, who he will be a millennia later after all this is over. 

But then she has him straddling her, groaning into his lips which greedily hug hers. Susie guides his touch, and they are connected, intertwined, limbs flexing and bodies moving. Any and all rational thought is stripped away, leaving nothing but primal desire. 

Susie, for all her fearsome visage, is like putty Kris could shape into whatever he so desired, but he does not have too. She is already what he wants, what he needs, and right now, she is all he can see, hear and feel, such sensations his lover give being a reward that he'd go to any length to keep.

He always is the first to reach his end, her stamina exceeds his by a grand margin, so Kris falls asleep relishing Susie's warmth, a warmth that banished all fears.

 

 


	123. Chapter 123

Diamond City lay just a mile or so away, sprawled out under them like a map. Its looming Skyscraper like buildings a polar opposite to the quaint huts of Card Town. Through the spyglass Lancer holds, he can make out various figures walking about, but the real eye-catcher rested to the northern edge, the jagged, insectile shape, triangular in design, broad on one end and tapering to a almost needle-thin point on the other,  silver-grey in color, dotted across it many nodes, these nodes with slender metal pipes that glowed the same cyan blue as the Knights weapons. 

It's supported by five massive paws, two on the pointed side, three on the wide end. From the underbelly of the ship emanates a faint layer of mist, a long ramp being used by the many figures that surround it. 

"There it is," Jeser whispers. Lancer puts away his glass, clambering down his and the Hathies high point. "Right, got eyes on their ship. It's to the north of here, least a couple hundred of them or more close by." "Plan's still the same." Susie claims, "Just gotta find what'll get their attention." 

"Start a fire?" Somebody suggests. Kris tries to find who said that, fails, then announces. "No, we gotta do something they won't just ignore. Something that'll  get as many of them away from the ship we can." Asgore throws out his idea, "Maybe make them think they're under attack. We could have a few cause a ruckus on the other end of the city." 

Lancer sighs, "Seems like the only solution that'd work, but going up against them with what we have now'll be suicide." "We'll go" Offers Clover. "We used to live in Diamond," Says Right. "We know it better than anyone else." Adds Left. "You sure?" Kris asks, "If things go south we might not be able to get to you." The Hydra nods, "Yeah." "I know." "But somebodies gotta do it." 

Jeser pats Clover's leg, "Cause if not us, then who?" He questions aloud.

"Brave bastards." Susie proclaims as at least a dozen others begin to join them, leaving Her, Kris, Asgore, and Lancer to be the infiltration team. 

"Get there, wait for the signal, then do whatever you gotta do." Mid Clover orders them. 

Lancer asks what the signal is supposed to be, getting three taunting smirks in reply. 

"Oh trust me!" Exclaims Right, "You'll know it when you see it!"

 

And now, here the four of them were. Getting past the sparse few Knights that guarded the Cities limits was surprisingly easy. Kris guesses they were more trained to keep people from getting out, not in.

From there, all they had to do was move down the streets, blending in with the many other Darkners that called Diamond home, avoiding Knights whenever they started to eye them in curiosity. It was rather interesting to see the Aliens up close without them or Kris trying to kill each other. Each was different, but they're still were matches. Kris wonders how many worlds had been taken over before this one, how many species enslaved.

How many innocents had he killed? How many lives he took, they have no control over their actions, driven by the putrid white goo coiled around their minds?

A figure brushes past Asgore and turns to scrutinize him, watery grey orbs flitting between each of them. 

Thin, but pursed lips working free gibberish, finger tapping its sinewy neck, then it holds out a hand to stop a Darkner that was trying move around. 

It grips the person head, lifts it to expose the black metal ring that was wrapped around his throat, repeats its question, throwing out the word,  _ **"Collar? Where?"**_ Asgore stammers, not knowing how to respond, Susie ready to draw her ax, only to nearly leap from her skin when a thunderous noise slams into her ears, watching as in the distance a cloud of black and orange bloom skyward.

 _ **"Fi's He`is! Cars`te!"**_ The Knight bellows into a muted green cube attached to its hip, releasing the Darkner and running towards the explosion, weapon in hand.

Kris shrugs, "Works for me" They move on, in due time reaching their destination, which looms dozens of stories overhead, its crew pointing and shouting at the chaos, the sound of their Guns discharging being added to the calamity.  Lancer grips Susie's arm, directing her gaze to some weird block like vehicle, the flatbed containing many metal crates, the driver having stopped to gaze at the battle.

She nods, and with surprising stealth, the four of them hop into the back of the transport, moving boxes to cover themselves. 

 ** _"Wo Fi Put, `Dri!"_** Another Knight orders, the warbling hum of the engine of the vehicle starting up as it continues towards the ship, the feeling tilting upward indicating they were on the ramp, and then the temperature drops, showing they were inside.

Inside the vessel of their enemy, within the belly of the beast.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fi's He`is! Cars`te!"-Its them! Mortal's!
> 
> Wo Fi Put, `Dri! -Get it out of here! Now!
> 
> I hope you're ready. Please don't go ape on me once the next chapter's ready. :(


	124. Chapter 124

**_"Ẁo Fi Put."_** A voice calls, Susie tightening her grip on the Brave Ax at each sound that passes the cargo transport by. Another explosion rumbles outside, causing more chatter.  ** _"Ruui Set Jest Se Fr`ui?"_** Asks one Knight close enough to Lancer to make him cringe.  ** _"Cars`te. Nesh Der-" "Lè`ru! Brù Te Zui Neh Morwèn Se Ni`lod!"_** A third interrupts.

Their voices recede. Counting to ten, Kris pokes his head up, finding they were in a spacious room, littered with more transports and other vehicles, the Knights having moved toward the ramp to look at the distant battle. "Let's go." He whispers, tiptoeing towards a doorway, the others on his heels.

"Damn." Lancer hisses as he takes in the walls, a sterile white with more alien gibberish scrawled over them. 

 ** _"Set Cars`te Der Ji`el Ror Neid"_** A voice ahead of them comments as they duck into another room, what seemed to be beds on the far end, alongside tables.  ** _"Ma`za He`is. Vas`tra Neh Xane."_** Replies another, Susie gritting her teeth. She recognized that sibilant hiss. "Op'su" The Dragon growls to herself. "Morwen's lackey?" Kris asks. "Who?" Asgore rumbles. "Shhh!" LAncer hisses as the Knight's voices grow louder. 

"Hide!" Kris urges, moving to crawl under one bunk, Susie and Asgore Cramming themselves into the lockers on the right wall, Lancer ducking behind a crate with a dagger in hand. 

A soft whir as the door slides open on its own, and there she stood, compound eyes glittering, one hand patting the shoulder of the four-eyed feline Knight that was following her.

 ** _"Nesh'ro Se Set Fiss"_** The Cat one says, moving towards the bunk Kris is under. The springs creak as they bend under his weight.  ** _"I_** ** _ù."_** Op'Su clicks, reaching for one of the lockers, Kris ready to jump out, only for the Other Knight to speak again. " ** _Wa Sare. Ge`o ǜar Po Se Frez Se."_** Op'Su chuckles, turning back to her companion, strutting over to his seated figure like a runway model.

 ** _"Ge`o Der ià Gek, Der Ge`o?"_** She purrs, sitting down next to him.  ** _"Te Ge`o Der ià Gei."_** They both giggle, the springs creaking as Op'su joins him, Kris not needing to see to know what was going on.

Hopefully they'd fall asleep when they were done, but it seems fate was not on their side, for the sound of clattering echoes as sombody knocks somthing over. 

 ** _"Ruui Se Fi?"_** Op'su hops off the bed, glancing around.  ** _"Quos? Quos?!"_** The other knight then gasps, Kris turns over as quietly as he could to find four icy blue eyes looking right at him.  ** _"OP`SU!"_** He cries, Op'Su spinning around, only to then faceplant what Susie bursts free of her hiding spot, slamming a fist into the Knight's face.

He rises, but Kris grips his ankles and pulls, yanking the Alien off his feet. "Watch the Door!" Lancer yells to Asgore, who summons his trident. The human crawls out from under the bed, looking down at Op`su, who growls and snaps her mandibles even as Susie ties her arms with a strip of cloth. 

Kris opens his mouth, ready to speak, only for a searing hot pain to collide with his back, everything flaring a brilliant cyan before going dark. The pain subsides and he groans. "Stupid" He comments as things rewind a bit.

The scene plays out again, but this time he keeps his eyes on the other Knight, making sure to remove pistol he tried to work free of his belt. Kris turns the weapon over in his hands, before aiming at the prone figure.  **" _NO!"_** Op`su gurgles in shrill, distorted english.  ** _"Therein! No! No hurt him!"_** He keeps the weapon trained on its target  while Lancer binds him. 

"So, you understand what I'm saying?" He asks the Knight.  ** _"Not him....I know, not he. Speak to Op`Su, leave alone Therein."_** Kris turns to face her, kneeling down to look into her hundreds of purple eyes. "Where can we find these?" He questions, waving the gun in front of her face.  ** _"You want weapons? Yes! Op`su take you to them. But must not hurt Therein"_** Susie cuffs the alien on the side of the head. "Bull How do we know this isn't just some trick?" 

 ** _"No trick! Op`su not tell lie. They give you weapons, you let Therein go, yes? Please. Take Op`su. Hurt her, kill her. Do what you wish, but not Therein."_  **"He means that much to you?" Susie hisses, teeth bared and face mere inches away.  ** _"Yes. Therein loves Op`Su. Op`su loves Therein. Love him more than Noris."_** She glances from one  of her captors to the other. 

 ** _"Where she? Ralsei? One who killed Op`su's Brother? Killed Noris?"_** Ignoring this, Kris looks to each of his group. "What do we do?" Susie draws her ax, pressing the flat, broad edge to Op`Su's neck. "We ought to kill them! Can't trust these freaks not to sound the alarm. We can find the guns on our own."

**_"No! No! NO! You become lost. You fail! Only Op`su can show you where, but must not hurt Therein! Please! Please! He is no danger! I beg you!"_ **

"Ahem, may we wrap this up?" Asgore butts in, "I fear someone may be coming." Susie digs the blade deeper into the Knight's throat. "Can't risk it. You know it and I know it, Kris." Lancer raises his hands, "Easy there, Mean Girl. Think for a second." She glares at him with eyes that brimmed hatred. "Oh trust me, Lance. I thought long and hard, and I say we take 'em out."  

"I dunno, Sue." Kris says, "What if they're telling the truth? I mean, look at how big this place is! We'd get lost for sure. We need her." Fangs glinting, She turns her gaze to him. "Dammit Kris! You really wanna take that risk?!" "Like it or not, it's just about our only choice, now stand down!" Her eyes narrow to slits, fingers clenched so tightly they popped, before letting out a sigh. 

"Fine. But if anything goes wrong its on you." Kris nods, "Noted. Now, show us the goods." Op`su rises, rolling her shoulders,  ** _"Yes. Yes. Follow Op`su, she will take you to weapons."_**

 ** _"Ruui Der Ge`o?"_** Asks Therein. " ** _Lè`ru. T`wa ǹ Sare Ge`o."_** Op`su replies, gesturing for the others to follow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ẁo Fi Put-Get it out.
> 
> Ruui Set Jest Se Fr`ui?-What The Fuck Is Happening?
> 
> Cars`te. Nesh Der-Mortal. We Are
> 
> Lè`ru! Brù Te Zui Neh Morwèn Se Ni`lod-Quiet! Move As If Our Mother Is Watching
> 
> Set Cars`te Der Ji`el Ror Neid-The Mortal Are Brave For This
> 
> Ma`za He`is. Vas`tra Neh Xane.-Kill them. Defend Our Home.
> 
> Nesh'ro Se Set Fiss-Darkness to The Fools
> 
> Iù-Yes
> 
> Wa Sare. Ge`o ǜar Po Se Frez Se-My Love. You have me to Tend to
> 
> "Ge`o Der ià Gek, Der Ge`o?-you Are no Boy, Are You?
> 
> Te Ge`o Der ià Gei.-As You Are no Girl.
> 
> Ruui Se Fi-What Is it?
> 
> Quos?-Hello?
> 
> Ruui Der Ge`o?-What Are You-?
> 
> Lè`ru. T`wa ǹ Sare Ge`o.-Quiet. Know I Love You.


	125. Chapter 125

_**"This way"**_ The Knight hisses,  ** _"Stay close."_** Kris jabs the barrel of his weapon into her back. "Keep it moving" Susie hisses, LAncer and Asgore trailing behind her. 

"What do we do once we have what we need?" Asgore questions. "No way we could leave the way we came." Lancer glances back at him, "We'll figure that out when we need to. Don't worry, big guy" 

 ** _"Here."_** Op`su sighs, her halt so sudden Kris nearly runs into her. "This is it?" Susie asks, looking the dull grey door before them up and down.  ** _"Yes. But need hand to open. Must be untied."_** Kris asks why.  ** _"Only open to my touch. Will need to turn off shield. Sheild keeps weapons safe. You want guns, Op`su need hand."_**

Lancer directs his gaze to Kris, who gives a curt nod. "Don't try anything." Dark Jack mutters as he draws his knife. 

Op`su flexes her fingers before placing her open hand on the console left of the door. 

She garbles out some noise, this being followed by a soft whirr and click before the door slides open, revealing a dark interior, lighted only by the hallway's glow.

 ** _"In here. I tell truth, will go first to find the light."_** She moves slowly, hands fidgeting, disappearing into the room, followed closely by the others. "Dammit!" Susie growls as she trips over something. "Shh!" Respond's LAncer. "Op`su?" Kris calls out, "Where are you?"  ** _"Here"_** She answers behind him. Kris turns, already aiming, but the door slides shut, causing the bolt of energy he fired to scorch it black. 

 

 ** _"Have fun!"_** Op`su calls from the other side. Kris goes to try and pry it open, but then is clutching his head as it begins to throb violently. "T-The hell?" He growls, barely able to hear his voice due to the deep, vibrating hum that hammers his ears. "What's going on?" Lancer demands, he and the other two stumbling around as Kris folds in on himself, roaring about how loud the noise was. 

"I think I found something!" Asgore shouts, a soft click preluding the activation of the lights of the room, allowing them to see what they had been trapped in.

"Oh.....god" Susie drawls. "What is...this?" Lancer adds. 

With his dad helping him, Kris stands up, the noise has gone from a deafening roar to a soft buzz.

The room was long, with a low ceiling, walls the same white as everything else. But flanking these walls in rows, dozens upon dozens of them, were tubes. These tubes were at least nine feet tall, whether it was glass or something else, they were transparent, allowing everyone to see they were filled with a bubbling grey fluid, floating in said fluid people.

"My god" Kris whispers, staring at the tubes. "What are they doing to them?" Asgore ponders, placing a hand on one. Its occupant floats, eyes closed, face blank, a youthful face, one that looked familiar. "Ralsei?" Kris asks, leaning closer. No, not her, but with a disturbing level of similarity. "Kris!" Lancer shouts. "Its Seam!" "What?!" Susie demands.

They hurry over to him. Indeed, it was the shop keeper, with his single eye and purple fur. "But...he's dead. Jevil killed him, right?" To Lancer's question Kris can only shrug. "We gotta get him out of there!" Susie exclaims, drawing her axe. Kris puts himself between her and her target. "Whoa! Easy! There's gotta be a console or something, look around." 

"This is getting stranger by the moment." Asgore comments. "You don't know the half of it." His son replies, observing the other vessels. Some were undoubtedly Darkeners, but many more were too otherworldly, even by this realms standards. Prisoners from worlds conquered, by his guess.

"Think I found it, but I don't know what to press!" Lancer calls from the other end. Susie tells him to just push them all, which in hindsight was a very dumb thing to say. 

But he does, beeps and boops echoing, various hums and clicks as he fiddles with the machines, before finally a rasping hiss as not just Seam's, but the all the tubes begin to lower, the grey fluid draining through holes that opened in their bottoms. 

The front portion of Seam's opens right down the middle, allowing him to flop face-first onto the ground with a weak groan. "Hey man, you hear me?" Susie asks as she kneels at his side. Seam responds by hacking violently, one eye fluttering open to look right at Kris. 

"Am.....am I dead?" He manages. Kris smirks, "Not yet, buddy. Come on, we're getting out of here." He and Lancer help Seam to his feet. "What about the rest of them?" Susie asks. 

One pod discharges its holder, who is able to catch their fall, shaking their head left and right while growling softly. "Hey, you good?" She asks them. They look up, eyes shaped like almonds, a tar-black in color before a shudder wracks their form. "Susie, get away from it," Asgore says as the figure suddenly jerks their neck, a pained grunt escaping them, even as more tubes pop open, releasing others.

The one closest to Susie digs their fingers into the ground, said fingers now much more claw-like than Kris first thought, a reflective silver, the screech of these metallic nails on the floor causing a series of harsh noises. 

They shudder a bit more, rising on legs that rippled like water. Indeed, their skin bubbled and spasmed as though there was something under it, breath ragged and hoarse, teeth that elongated into needle thin points right before all of them. 

Their mouth opens, works up and down like they were trying to speak, but what came out was not words. No, instead, with their body convulsing and skin roiling, they let out a single, ear-splitting scream, a sound filled with pain and rage, of fear and hatred, sending chills down Kris's back, made all the worse when the other figures pick the call up, braying and roaring as they begin to shuffle forward.

"Get that door open." Kris orders, gripping his pistol tight. "Get it open now!" He raises his weapon, lines it up with the closest being's head. "Don't come any closer!" The human demands, getting no reply. They continued to move closer, twitching, and huffing, bodies morphing into new shapes, blades and other crude tools of torture made from the same grey-white goo replacing their limbs.

Kris inhales deep, squeezes the trigger, and watches as one of the creatures is decapitated by the superheated energy that hits it square in the face. It stumbles back, teetering on shaky legs, which give way, body crumpling into a heap that the rest simply stepped over in their slow and methodic march. 

"It won't open! The thing needs a Knight's hand!" Susie exclaims as Asgore summons his trident. "Move!" He bellows, raising the crimson weapon and slamming it down. The tips sink into the metal before being wrenched free. "Again!" Lancer cries, bringing forth his spear to chuck it at one foe. They are knocked back a step, glancing down to observe the magic weapon embedded in their chest. 

It looks back to Lancer, screaming incoherently, continuing to move closer even with the wound inflicted. "Got it!" Asgore roars as he and Susie pry the destroyed door away. "Run!" KRis shouts back, hot on their tail as the monsters exit into the hall with them, their wordless howls reverberating for all to hear. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
